Arbutus
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Love, war, ancient rituals, a romance that should have happened from the start! OC character.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gents mistress Slytherin is on a roll tonight! I finally finished one of my promised stories _whew!_ This one was actually a project I began last year, I just couldn't get that scene where Snape dies sad and alone out of my head and I had to write a story where well...you'll see. *grins***

**Oh and again I have a twitter account now JJCDante is me feel free to drop me a line or follow me there!**

**WARNING**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**MEDIUM VIOLENCE**

**RATED M FOR A REASON.**

Chapter 1

He slipped silently through the halls little more than a rippling shadow just as dark as the ones that made up a majority of the hall this late at night. When he'd first come to Hogwarts six years ago he'd made it a game to try to wander these halls at night without getting caught, time and amusement had bred into a wealth of spells that could be used to sneak around with.

But tonight's journey through Hogwarts darkened corners had a purpose.

The Slytherin badge on his collar ensured that he knew just how close war was on the horizon. Of course he'd suspected it since Potter's first year when he'd followed the boy out of curiosity and found him dueling the dark lord himself. He had only been a second year at the time and had hardly any training outside of theoretical knowledge whereas Potter had even less than that. He could remember well how naive he'd been up until that point, witnessing the dark lord in all of his unforgiving glory was like a bitter cold slap of reality to the face. His only ambition had been to be better and stronger than anyone else, he wanted them to _know_ who he was- but self preservation helped him understand the consequences before they occurred.

He dodged behind a suit of armor breath catching in his throat as a familiar pattering of feet rushed towards them.

It was no good, his quarry was wounded, pale and exhausted, the man could hardly stand on his own, he needed to get to his quarters safely and without having to stop and speak with noisy caretakers and their cats. He could practically _feel_ the way the man was swaying! Clenching his jaw in determination he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch the scent of lavender ensured it was the right one as he pulled out a pinch inhaled deeply and slowly blew it into the air. Filch never saw it coming. The squib blinked once, twice and again before smiling a happy sleepy smile and promptly slumping to the ground dead asleep. The cat lasted a few seconds longer letting out a few loud purrs before stumbling towards Filch and nuzzling his side before falling asleep.

Silently he cast a few choice spells to ensure that no one would be suspicious before rushing back into the shadows. He slipped forward eyes zeroing in on his target.

Snape swayed precariously and slurred out the password to his chambers before finally falling against one of the walls and sliding slowly down it in a slump. Worry replaced the rage that would have sat like acid in his belly as he rushed forward and carefully sprinkled a bit more dust into the air ensuring that Snape wouldn't wake. He was careful not to cast anything else though relying on his strength and Snape's recent weight loss to carry the man through. By now he knew where everything was in Snape's rooms. He knew the passwords and wards and secret hiding places in which Snape kept his more dangerous potions, as well as where the healing salves and brews were to be accessed.

He had to admit, if anything he would be a passable healer by the time this war was truly unleashed on the world.

At first it had been mere curiosity- the bane of his existence he had to admit- that had led him to following Snape. He'd always known of course that the safest way to learn was through another person's mistakes and triumphs. His grandmother, horrid witch she was had constantly drilled into his mind how dangerous people like Severus Snape were, and how he should show them proper respect. Unfortunately for her, her warnings had only driven him to wanting to know more, to see with his own eyes, to prove himself somehow.

So he'd followed Snape.

He'd known especially after seeing the dark lord for the first time that he could use Snape as a means of survival. After all the man had survived the first war relatively unscathed and without all the money Lucius Malfoy and others had poured into their freedom.

Of course following Potter was far easier than following Snape.

It had certainly been a learning experience that much was for certain. The man was _not _amused the first several times he caught him but it only fed his determination. Snape was a deeply complex man and every mystery he'd unraveled about the man only brought more questions. He'd had to learn that he'd made his game of sneaking around impossibly difficult by adding Snape to the mix.

His fingers trailed a long bloody line on a wiry shoulder watching it branch and pulse with lingering magic. This wasn't good, Snape had been taking too much curse damage as of late both from the cruciatus and from the curses others sent him when they had the chance.

"I thought I might find you here Damian." The headmaster said tiredly. Damian pursed his lips and struggled to ignore the man as he began to work on the damage. "I took the liberty of sending Filch to bed; really Damian the man could have caught his death out there." The man chided as he took a seat.

"You can't keep sending him out there Dumbledore." Damian said as he wound bandages around Snape's arm. "The amount of residual dark magic alone is going to start to affect his spell casting, not to mention the damage done to his nerves-" He cut himself off as he glanced up and noted the man's twinkling eyes. "What?" He said defensively.

"I had worried for you Damian, growing up in that house as you did, never was there a family more filled with hatred, but you've proven yourself to be a far better wizard." He said settling his hands in his lap idly. Damian frowned deeply.

"Dumbledore…" He said hesitantly. Immediately Dumbledore held out his hands in surrender.

"I did not mean that as an insult Damian." He said cheerfully. Damian frowned and returned to Snape.

"No, but you did mean something by it." He said gritting his teeth.

"I did." The headmaster allowed as if admitting it made it any better. "Not many people know about the Vermont family any more, I am saddened to say that their own bitterness towards the world at large has caused them to slip into obscurity. However that is not to say that those who do remember them are likely to forget." He said tilting his head forward.

"Are you trying to recruit me?" Damian said flicking his wand with practiced notions.

"You wear your power like a closely coveted cloak and hide your true potential from the world Damian, but in the last ten minuets I have seen you perform with the same finesse and magical prowess that an entire _team_ of talented Mediwizards could not hope to boast." Dumbledore said causing his wand to falter briefly before he could stop it. Dumbeldore knew then. Dumbledore knew that he'd been hiding under the guise of mediocrity, but for how long? And what did he know?

"I am not a Light wizard Dumbledore." He said solemnly. "I am not certain what you want from someone such as myself but I'd ask you to speak plainly, your negligence of my head of house alone makes me wary of agreeing to anything." He said reverting to the formal speech he was most accustomed to at home.

"I am saying that perhaps we could use someone like you." Dumbledore said blatantly. "Someone who is neither light nor dark, someone who possesses a balance of right and wrong." Dumbledore said looking down at him now. Damian wondered what the man must see in him. A boy who fooled people on a daily basis behind large ugly glasses, hair that was purposefully trussed and clothes were just large enough to make him appear thin and waif-like, yet a boy who hid true power just beneath his skin.

"You think that I don't know better than to align myself with a Lord be he Light or Dark?" He said an edge of bitterness that all his family carried lacing his voice. They'd trusted before, and that trust was broken by both sides until they trusted no one at all and contented themselves in their solitude.

"Ah," Dumbledore said tilting his chin forward. "I was wondering when your families' teachings might manifest themselves." Damian felt the cold steal into him seeping into his bones.

"My family has nothing to do with the truth Dumbeldore. History repeats itself quite obviously where Light Lords and Dark Lords are concerned, my family trusts, becomes loyal and then is betrayed. If you think that I will be blind to this-"

"If not for the Lords than for Severus." Dumbledore said his gaze suddenly calculating. Damian felt his jaw snap shut and his heart thunder to a halt. "I am not blind Damian, you love him." It was as he'd feared.

"So your true colors have come to light then?" He said forcing himself to be calm, relaxing as he fed his emotions into a cool lake in his mind. "You who makes such a point in firmly advocating love and the power it holds would wield that power to get what you want. I must admit that I am nearly as surprised as I am appalled headmaster, perhaps you aren't a Light Lord after all, you simply masquerade as one." He said feeling the cold seep into the room even as he turned to Snape who was resting peacefully his dreams pleasant because of the powder. He felt Dumbledore's power spike.

"You would not do it then? Even for Severus? Even knowing that he will suffer horribly?" Damian felt something inside of him shiver protectively at the thought.

"If I did, you would only seek to replace him using me, you would think that he has little use for you and you will perhaps kill him. I am no stranger to your methods Dumbledore." He said coldly.

"I would never harm Severus, I see him as a son-"

"If _this_ is how you treat the people you claim to love Light Lord then I shudder to think of how you will treat people who are mere allies." He said pointing to Snape's prone figure. Dumbledore's gaze actually followed his finger staring down at Snape with an unfathomable look.

"I see that the Vermont family weakness had only become a strength in you." He said quietly at length.

"The ability to love has never been a weakness headmaster, it was our willingness to trust that lead to our betrayal time and time again." He said firmly.

"So you would sit this war out?" Dumbledore said leaning forward. "You would stay away from it even knowing that you could prevent disasters beyond your imagination? You will keep your chin tucked into your chest and ride the tides with your power drawn tightly to you?" Damian gazed at the man coolly before tilting his head to the side.

"Is that what you want then? To know where I stand? What my intentions are, whether you should treat me as friend or foe?" He said knowingly. The headmaster narrowed his eyes before nodding. Damian had to pull his hand back when he realized that he was stroking Snape's hair away from his face.

"I _will_ protect this man." He said evenly but booking no argument. "However aside from that knowledge I don't think I care to tell you where I stand." He said dismissively. The headmaster didn't need to know that he'd been steadily pouring his magic into the wards since his third year when it became too much to hide. He didn't need to know that he was slipping out to spy on death eater meetings or how hard it was for him to stay back when Snape was being tortured. Dumbledore had no business knowing anything that he hadn't figured out for himself.

"I see." He sounded calm but there was a steel edge in his voice.

"You should check on your precious savior." He said tired of the conversation. "Tonight's meeting would have been especially frightening." He said casting a few more monitoring charms on Snape. "And the professor will most assuredly need time to recover headmaster." He added with a frown.

"What would you give me to ensure that he takes a break?" The headmaster said his eyes bearing a sharp glint. Damian stiffened.

"You would have me barter for this? Do you truly care so little for the man that risks his neck for you?" He demanded.

"Would you refuse to bargain for the safety and happiness of the man you love?" Dumbledore returned.

"I would protect him in my own way sir I will _not_ tie myself to the likes of _you_ when I understand quite well that you would betray us both the second you are able." He said his magic struggling against the bindings he kept on himself.

"Not as readily as you may think." Dumbledore said mildly. Damian opened his mouth to speak but Snape shifted and muttered in his sleep capturing his attention and concern. "The love of a Vermont is steadfast and unwavering." Dumbledore said quietly. "It does not ever falter and it is all encompassing. A Vermont may only ever love once in their life and when they do love there is nothing in this world that would keep them from the person they love, thus is their determination. These are words I have heard since I was but a child Damian, don't think for a second that I am the only one that knows them."

"Yet the love of a Vermont is a truly double edged sward headmaster, magic herself has blessed the family Vermont with whatever gifts be necessary to protect that love. Many see it as a curse, a weakness as you so astutely pointed out; however, it is both a curse and a blessing."

"The true power of the Vermont." Dumbledore whispered leaning forward. "I have only ever seen it once in my lifetime-"

"And you will be hard pressed to see it again." Damian said stiffly. "I am not a sideshow." He said his tones clipped. Dumbledore leaned back again his expression relaxing.

"Severus has loved before." He said smoothly. Damian fought the cold stone of betrayal that he had no right to feel. "A woman." Dumbledore continued narrowing his eyes.

"That is _his_ story to tell Albus Dumbledore." Damian said coldly his eyes flashing in the dim light. "Not yours." He added forcing himself to calm.

"Yet I will tell you anyway that she is dead, and that the love of the man resting there has spanned all these years, it is the force that drives him to sacrifice what he has-"

"_Enough_." His voice took a low dangerous timbre vibrating with a slip of power that he was unable to hold back. Dumbledore pulled back his stance ridged and wary. Damian forced himself back into control, it wasn't like him to slip this way, he prided himself in his control. But these last few weeks had been so hectic that he hadn't been able to feed his excess magic into the wards. He would have to soon though or Dumbledore wouldn't be the only one to sense him. He was a powerhouse right now, a beacon that would call out to any who knew what it meant. "I could kill you for betraying his confidence this way." He whispered.

"But Severus would never forgive you if you did." Dumbledore said triumphantly. Damian grit his teeth.

"I wonder Dumbledore, if he doesn't hate you as much as he loves you." He said sharply. "If I could I would tear him away from the likes of you." He added. Dumbledore looked at him gravely.

"Is there no way that I could convince you to help us? Join the Order of the Pheonix Vermont; help us win this war-"

"Help _you_ win this war you mean?" He said stiffly. "Help _you _become a brighter star, help you put up a new Light Lord in the Potter boy?" He said incredulously. "The boy can hardly handle himself much less lead an army." He scoffed. Dumbledore sat in silence then appearing as though deep in thought proving to Damian at least that this was hardly over; the man would bring it up again and again until he received a definitive answer. I was an answer he didn't want to give, because in truth as he gazed down and Snape's slumbering expression he knew that he _would_ do whatever it might take to keep the man safe. Not for the first time he cursed himself for having fallen so deeply without noticing until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I put a lot of work into this story give me some juicy reviews for all the hours I worked!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 2

Damian worked quietly over the many cauldrons that had been placed throughout the room. Some of them were still in base form sitting in the glass cauldrons by the door, they would take three days to brew before they were ready for the second phase, the ones in the front were the ones that needed his attention right now. These cauldrons were far larger than the glass ones but required less heat only simmering gently. Various scents filled the air making it heavy and dense, if any one else happened to wander through they would find themselves in a state of emotional shock in less than thirty seconds. However Damian was no ordinary wizard by far and this was one of his chosen arts, he remained unaffected as he stood by the first and began to carefully ladle the liquid brew into the first of the moulds. He worked calmly allowing his magic to pour out from him freely and into the cauldrons while he continued to pour into the moulds. He'd finally perfected his art over the summer and the results were ones he had to say he was quite proud of. He hummed lightly as he worked his mind whirring over possibilities; eastern magic, combined with a natural empathy for plants and a healthy interest in potions allowed him this. Finally he emptied the first cauldron and set the moulds under a charm that would slowly and steadily cool the temperature.

It had been four days since Snape had been called out to a death eater meeting, four blissful days that had allowed Damian to do what he needed to do in order to keep his power at an average level.

The wards had been helpful enough greedily sucking in his magic like a vortex while telling him in quite an annoyed way how Dumbledore rarely fed them any more. In turn he'd assured them that he would be by to feed them when he could, he was likely to hit his magical majority soon anyway and he would be hard pressed to hide _that_.

And of course there was this, his own personal hobby that was slowly but steadily filling his vault at Gringotts. Witches and wizards were willing to pay a pretty penny for something that worked subtly like these did.

Candles, no one seemed to realize just how many floated around them at any given moment. Light one of the lavender ones and add it to the room and calm will settle and provide an ideal setting for arguments and business transactions to take place. Light one of the orange ones in the working place and energy will keep them moving all day.

The list went on. They were his art, all the emotions that he would rather keep from clouding his mind and magic could be poured into a potion and given to someone who needed it. Of course there were the other brews, the more dangerous brews that he was saving for an opportune moment but as far as anyone knew these candles were relatively harmless.

He glanced at the boxes in the far corner warily.

Anger, hatred, and resentment.

Violence, bloodlust, jealousy.

Fear.

His collection of these was growing by the day. He'd sold a few of the fear ones to interrogators in the ministry and already he'd had to clean up a few messes where his candles were being used where they weren't meant to be used. It had made him decide to covet these carefully and keep them safely tucked away in Gringotts where his vault was steadily beginning to ooze a miasma of negativity that was warding off even the goblins.

He had a plan though that he would soon put into action. He just had to wait for an opportune moment.

#$ #$ #$ #$ #$

"Professor?" He said quietly as the others moved to get out of the classroom as quickly as they could. Snape glanced up and his scowl turned calculating.

"What is it?" He snapped. Damian smiled faintly as he reached into his bag and pulled out the tin of tea placing it on the man's desk.

"I noticed that your hands seemed stiff recently sir." He said glancing back as the door shut behind the last of the students. "This will help heal nerve damage." He said quietly before turning his gaze back to the professor who had opened the tin with a cautious gaze and carefully inhaled his gaze flickering with intelligence. No doubt he would have a full list of what was in the tea in an instant. Dark eyes glittered as they shot toward him.

"I recognize this brew, hard to get one's hands on because of how selective the seller is. How did you come by this?" He demanded an instant later. Damian hid a smile at the hunger in the man's eyes.

"Quite easily actually sir, I've known the person who makes it since I was a child. He trusts my judgment in distributing it from time to time." He said calmly. He'd only ever spoken to Snape irregularly and dropped the shy, hesitant, bumbling act he wore around others. "Of course it helps that he admires your work as a potions master sir." He added with a tilt of his head in recognition. Dark eyes gazed at him silently for a long moment.

"And what exactly is it that your friend would like in return for such a gift?" Snape said cautiously. Damian smiled and pulled out his second gift- a soft black leather journal with Snape's name in silver on the front.

"Correspondence." He said with a nod. "This is one of a two-way journal. He doesn't like many people sir, but he admires your work. He won't require you to talk constantly since he is a recluse but he would like to hopefully form at least an informal bond with you. In return he is willing to provide things like these teas." He said gesturing towards the tin. Snape looked cautious but accepting as he set aside the journal.

"I accept, of course I would have him understand that these are troublesome times and my wariness is not meant to offend." He said with a nod. Damian nodded in understanding.

"He knows this already, which is why he wanted to make you an offer through me. The Vermont family has publicly stated their intent to side with neither the dark lord nor Albus Dumbledore; we are quite put off of Lords in general at the moment." He said easily.

"Yet you have not sworn neutrality either." Snape said knowingly. Damian smiled thinly.

"There will be no way to remain neutral in a war like this one sir I think you know this." He said feeling a thrill in the knowledge that Snape had seen through his loopholes.

"And I doubt you would tell me which direction you lean in if I were to ask either hmmm?" Snape said cautiously. This wasn't good Snape couldn't be suspicious of him.

"The person who made that tea holds you in highest regards professor and in turn you have my respect as well. _You_ have nothing to fear of me and can even count on my families' aid should you request it. I have absolutely no interest in harming you." He said honestly allowing the man to see with his own eyes just how serious he was about this. Snape nodded slowly and gazed at him for a moment longer before smirking.

"I wonder Mister Vermont- you see I was not graced with good looks in my birth, so perhaps my view is biased, but I cannot help but wonder why anyone would want to hide the way you do. You're certainly aesthetically pleasing under all those charms and those glasses." He said squinting slightly. Damian felt his breath hitch in his throat. Did Snape just- but no he couldn't have. He smiled faintly.

"When someone assumes you to be insignificant, average in many ways and without the draw of beauty, they are more likely to speak freely around you and without reservation. You would be surprised what people say around me without even acknowledging my presence. The assumptions of others are my gain." He said with a tilt of his head. Snape's eyes glittered in a way that he'd come to learn meant that he was amused and slightly impressed.

"Very good Mister Vermont, ten points to Slytherin." He said with a nod. "I think that even I might have fallen for your subtlety a time or two, bravo. I must endeavor to keep from falling for that trap again." He said leaning back in his chair with only a slight wince. Damian allowed his expression to tighten a little bit even as he hid his concern.

"I believe professor that I aught to inform you that the man who made your tea has a vested interest in your wellbeing, his ideology is that true genius is a rare thing. He will want to alleviate any pains you might have, I expect that he will send other of his goods as your correspondence continues." He said carefully. He knew this man's pride; he knew that Snape wouldn't take kindly to charity. "I say this because I don't want you to take offence by this but rather I urge you to take advantage of it." He said diplomatically. Snape narrowed his eyes slightly in thought before nodding slowly.

"I seem to remember you following me for a time, was that at his instruction as well?" He said carefully. He wanted to know how long this had been going on. Damian fought a smile.

"That was my own curiosity, a game of sorts. You were the most competent of the professors I followed though I must admit he might have picked up on my own respect towards you as an opponent in my game." He said feigning a thoughtful expression.

"Yet you gave up rather quickly." Snape said with a smirk. Damian smirked inwardly.

"Getting caught and losing house points was garnering unwanted attention." He said with a shrug. Snape nodded in understanding.

"You know of course that you won't be able to remain hidden forever." He said solemnly. Damian's smirk fell.

"Of course, but I have all my bases covered sir, my family would not suffer the loss of their only remaining heir." He said feeling hallow. Snape frowned slightly and nodded.

"No I'm certain they wouldn't, however as your head of house you should know that I intend to help those Slytherins who seek help in this war that is brewing." He said seriously. Damian felt pride well up inside him.

"Of course sir, thank you for your reassurance." He said bowing his head low.

"Good, now go lest you take up my entire free period." The man chided amusedly. Damian smirked at the shooing motion before bowing slightly again and slipping out of the room his steps feeling lighter than when he'd gone in.

That night Snape saluted him from the head table a steaming cup of tea in hand. Damian felt his lips twitch slightly and nodded minutely in response before anyone could see the motion. It would take several more cups of tea before his plan was ready to be put into motion but for now he could at least celebrate this small victory.

#$ #$ #$

_Dear Tea maker (for that is unfortunately all I know you by),_

_I wished to express my gratitude for your gifts; I must admit quite humbly that your tea has had a far better effect on my damaged nerves than any of my potions. I have of course heard rumors of your goods; Lucius Malfoy especially has vouched for their quality on several occasions. I did not think to assume that you would sell them to someone of my reputation however or I would have requested some sooner. I can understand the hesitance, as a potions master I too must always be conscious of the consequences of some of my creations._

_I wonder however if you would indulge me in your reasoning for wishing this correspondence? Your friend made it clear that you are not prone to reaching out this way and I cannot recall any transactions between us._

_-Severus Snape_

_Professor Snape,_

_I too am unsure of how to address you, as for myself you may refer to me as Arbutus. _

_I am glad to know that I was able to ease your pain; I understand that your passion is potions; the mere thought of you losing the use of your hands would have been too much to bear. As to why I have sought you out? Surely Professor Snape, you know that you are widely revered. Others may grumble and groan at you as I've seen them do, however they can't deny your brilliance and neither can I. War has taken many brilliant minds from this world Professor Snape, I would hate for it to take you as well. I am rather selective of the few I favor, and so is your student. Whoever impresses your student impresses me and visa versa it is simply the way it is, and you have impressed your student._

_As for your reputation, it holds no sway over those that know better. It would be disadvantageous to both of us if you use my life's work to harm another person._

_And now for a lighter topic professor, what is your favorite color? I find that I am quite fond of the color gray, it is such an ambiguous color don't you think?_

_-Arbutus_

#$ #$ #$ #$

Damian felt a seed of contentment grow within him as the weeks flowed by slowly. The dark lord had called only twice for his death eaters and seemed preoccupied with some grand idea or another. This left Snape to recover some of his lost strength and to heal some of the damage. Damian was only too pleased to have found a way to offer Snape his aid without doing so openly, he doubted the man would appreciate his help if he knew that it was a mere student helping him.

He had to admit though that the idea of the journal was his own weakness more than help to cover for his subterfuge. Snape was brilliant, the theories and plots that went on in the man's mind, the raw passion for his art that bled through his words inspired Damian to go to new lengths in his own work. He found himself thinking in new ways daring to believe the impossible to be possible.

Damian smiled quietly as he tied a parcel to one of the school owls' foot. His goods for the week which had filled several crates worth had been shrunk and then owled to the goblins who would store them for him. His families' goblin would then fill the orders he cleared and transfer the revenue into his vault. Goblins were excellent at keeping things hidden when they wanted to and the Vermont family had been allies to the goblins for centuries- he supposed it might also help that his family had a speck of goblin blood in them here and there. He sighed quietly as he slipped out of the owelry and down the steps; he had a goblins essay that he needed to write come to think of it-

"-not so proud now are you Malfoy!" He halted just at the base of the tower and jerked back and out of sight just in time to see Draco Malfoy fall back to the ground his face flushing with fury and indignation.

"Heard that your father barely managed to scrape his way out of Azkaban this time, I also heard that the dark lord isn't too pleased with him." The boys were circling Draco now wands drawn and gazes malicious.

He shouldn't interfere; he thought his instincts telling him not to get involved.

But then he remembered that Snape was Draco Malfoy's godfather, and then one of the boys struck out and _kicked_ Malfoy. Indignation and disgust warred within him as he stepped out from behind the tower and cast blinding spells on the other boys so that they couldn't see him. They let out shocked cries but were too slow to react in time. In an instant he had their wands in his hand before flicking his own wand and sending them sprawling to the floor scrambling around blindly. He cast a good strong tripping jinx on their legs, turned their arms into rubbery boneless messes and charmed them silent.

Malfoy stared at him in wide-eyed shock and he lifted a finger to his lips in a quieting motion before setting their wands on the ground and placing a ward around them that wouldn't be easily broken. With a sneer he jinxed them bald and charmed the words 'I am an uncivilized brute' to circle the crown of their heads in bright colors. Satisfied with the effect he cast a strong tickling hex on them and left them wriggling as he hauled Malfoy up and dragged him away.

"I don't _need _your help!" Malfoy sneered yanking his arm away once they were quite a distance away. Damian debated obliviating the brat but knew that Snape probably wouldn't appreciate that very much, instead he crossed his arms and effected a scowl that probably broke whatever illusions the boy might have had about him.

"You can take credit for what happened out there." He said flatly. "It would probably keep them from bothering you again." He said ignoring the boy's fury and confusion.

"Why did you do that?" He said crossing his own arms in a more petulant manner.

"Because they were wizards who had lowered themselves to using physical means in an attempt to belittle you." He said crisply. "I have other reasons too but none that concern you." He said before absently flicking his wand and healing Malfoy's split lip. "It would be wise for you to keep from being alone in areas where the professors cannot intervene, it would be even wiser for you to learn how to properly defend yourself. As you have just seen, your father's name cannot protect you forever and I may not be so inclined to help you next time." He said with a nod. "Good day Malfoy." He added before turning away and slipping down the hall. He had an essay to write after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously, review, I worked hard, long hours of painstaking planning.**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 3

Many times in his life his father had told him the importance of simply observing his surroundings. Observe the way people dressed and acted; observe the way they interacted with each other. What made them tick? What were their hobbies and habits? What were their weaknesses?

So, Draco being the good son that he was observed.

Damian Vermont, a seventh year student with messy unkempt hair and too large too thick glasses. Vermont's robes were always baggy and he made no effort to socialize or improve his status in the Slytherin dorms, his grades were exceptional but he showed none of the magical prowess Draco had witnessed in class. Vermont never ate with them, didn't study in the dorms like the others did, and always came back to the dorms late into the night.

Draco had to wonder if the older boy slept at all.

Vermont was very, _very_ good at not being noticed and Draco was becoming more and more frustrated.

So like the good son that he was he wrote to his father and told him all about the older boys that attacked him. He also mentioned that said boys were still bald and that the words continued to circle their heads nearly a week later. Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey had been able to fix their arms and legs though they were still prone to tripping every once in a while and their arms bowed under the weight of their books at times.

Draco was certain that his father would set him straight; he was beginning to think that Vermont_was_ just as dull and unimportant as he seemed to want everyone to believe.

#$ #$ #$

"Mister Vermont, please remain." Damian blinked up in slight shock as Snape called him back. A few students wore frowns and looked around as though confused, he didn't blame them, professors rarely called his name at all and he made a point of wearing 'notice me not' charms frequently. Snape's eyes glittered strangely as they gazed at him making him almost wary to see the last of the students scramble out of the room. He tried to remain calm as the door snapped shut and locked behind him with a wave of Snape's wand. They hadn't spoken face to face since the day he'd given the man the journal.

"Professor?" He said calmly though his mind was anything but calm. Had the man figured him out? Had he realized that it wasn't some seasoned potions master that he was speaking to but rather a seventh year nobody? He made certain that his occlumency shields were firmly in place as he met the man's gaze.

"Lucius Malfoy has taken an interest in you." Snape said coolly. "Apparently Draco has told him about your coming to his aid." He said leaning back in his seat sounding mildly amused. "Excellent spell work by the way, I believe that even Dumbledore was stumped by it." Damian refused to let his cheeks warm at the praise.

"They _physically_ attacked a student that was younger than them in a _group_; it was a disgusting display of how far their families have fallen in light of this war. They have forgotten that first and foremost they are wizards and that they have a legacy to uphold." He said raising his chin. "The mark of a true wizard is not in his blood but in his actions. If he cannot uphold the traditions that have been kept for centuries than he is no better than the muggle born he claims to be better than." He said with a huff, then he paused realizing that he'd perhaps been a bit _too _open with his words. He was familiar with speaking to Snape now, but through written word, speaking to the man face to face was an entirely new and thrilling experience but it was also a very dangerous one. Snape's eyes were glittering even more brightly- it was as breathtaking as it was frightening. Snape _couldn't _know, he would use it against Damian like every other wizard that had claimed the heart of a Vermont.

"And how would they reverse the effects?" Snape said at length his voice caressing the words darkly. Damian refused to shiver at the effect it offered.

"They would have to formally request forgiveness from Malfoy." He said his voice tight.

"Following the old ways then?" Snape said leaning back in his seat. Damian felt his heart swell. He'd suspected that Snape no matter that he was a half blood would know the old ways, it was tradition for Potions apprentices to be educated in the old ways and Snape had always held himself in a dignified way.

"Yes." Damian hardly breathed. He'd noticed that Snape wore the Prince family ring under a glamour and that his clothing reflected the situation he was in and his station to a T. He'd also noticed the crest engraved into the handle of the man's wand signifying that he was a dueling champion. Snape was powerful, intelligent and upheld his families honor with ease, no Damian would not let this man die in some foolish war. Snape nodded shortly his gaze shifting to the side as he thought most certainly plotting something delightfully devious.

"Very well, keep an eye out for Lucius he won't be as easy to fool as others, and he is particularly drawn to power. I will not tell him of your association with our friend the tea maker and neither should you. Lucius might seek to use you for leverage since he's been denied goods before." He said with a frown. Damian smiled faintly his chest aching at the protective glint he could see in Snape's eyes.

"If Malfoy tries to harm me, the wrath of the Vermont family will fall upon him." He said calmly. "We are rather protective of our own, and I am the last heir." He said with a nod. "Though I do appreciate your concern." He added. Snape gazed at him for a long moment.

"I have said it before Vermont and I will say it again, I offer my protection to those Slytherins who seek it." He said firmly. Damian smiled faintly and nodded. "Good day Mister Vermont." Snape said tilting his head in respect. Damian lifted his fist and set it over his chest noting the surprise in the man's eyes.

"Through blood and glory Professor." He said saluting the man with proper respect. Snape's lips twitched at the corners and he lifted two fingers to his forehead.

"From dusk till dawn, heir of the Vermont family." He said with practiced ease. Damian sighed as their magic mingled briefly in response to the use of the traditional phrasing. He slipped out of the room unable to hide the full blown smile that crossed his lips. Snapes magic- it was dark yes, but smooth and rich loaded with a current of energy that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

It was a good day.

#$ #$ #$

Draco frowned deeply as Vermont slipped through the common room completely unnoticed by the others, of course if the boy was using a notice me not like his father had suggested in his last letter…He quietly flicked his wand whispering the spell.

The reaction was immediate.

In an instant his spell was being diverted and his wand was flying from his hand. Vermont turned towards him and for the first time Draco caught sight of the boy's eyes as his magic whipped out around him breaking whatever glamour he was wearing on his glasses. Light and dark gray, indigo, deep plum purple a storm of dark colors flashing in barely restrained fury. Vermont jerked his head slightly in a gesture to follow but when Draco stood his knees nearly gave way under him. He swallowed thickly and followed the older boy out and into the hallway feeling pale and shaky. He was suddenly reminded of how easily Vermont had taken care of the boys that had attacked him. They were halfway down the hall when Vermont turned sharply into a classroom. Draco followed with a gulp.

"I won't hex you this time." Vermont said shortly. "But I will require a formal apology from you." Vermont said crossing his arms. Draco noticed that the glamour had fallen back into place and Vermont's eyes seemed as unimportant as they had before. Draco's brain caught up with him when the boy's lips tightened minutely. A formal apology? Well yeah he supposed the Vermont's were an old family. Most of the really old families were traditionalists. He grit his teeth as he dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy formally apologize for casting a spell at you without your express permission." He said his mothers coaching echoing in his mind. She was the one that had insisted that he learn the old ways, his father believed them to be out dated.

"I will require a debt." Vermont said with narrowed eyes. Draco grit his teeth. Vermont couldn't request anything of great value, but he was certainly within his rights to demand a debt. Draco shivered as the bond fell into place.

"Speak your price." He said tightly.

"You will stop writing to your father about me." Vermont said causing Draco's head to snap up. How did he-? But the magic was already snapping into place and Draco knew that if he tried to write to his father now that the letter would burst into flames or the ink would simply disappear. Draco glared heatedly at the older boy's satisfied nod.

"Agreed" Draco said tightly.

"Then the infraction is forgiven, I hope to never meet with one again." Vermont said ending the rite. Vermont handed Draco his wand and slipped out of the room before Draco could even stand. By the time Draco made it to the door Vermont was long gone.

Draco cursed under his breath.

# #$ #$ #$ #$

Damian stood high up on a tree branch a small distance from where the death eaters had gathered tonight he wore no glasses and his clothes suited his station. His hair had been easily tamed into normal sleek waves which he'd tied at the base of his neck and his magic stirred quietly under his skin.

It was time.

Silently he flicked his wrist and unshrunk the crates of candles. These candles were black and their flames when lit bore no light or warmth. Instead a chill rose from them and the heady scent of cedar carried its intent.

Malice, rage, the urge to kill.

The candles floated high in the air unseen by the death eaters as he began to light them. He and Snape would be the only ones unaffected by the power, the teas and topical creams he'd made for the man held an antidote that would sit in his bloodstream till needed.

He smiled as the faint scent began wafting through the breeze. The candles he knew would pray on the hatred and anger in the death eaters hearts; it would breed and grow until it reached a breaking point-

Damian straightened when the dark lord appeared and strode towards the throne like chair in the center causing the death eaters to bow low and mutter greetings. Voldemort appeared distracted as he had been the last few meetings his mind seemingly intent on different plans and ideas.

"Walden how goes the task I gave you?" Voldemort said stroking his wand idly as he sat down.

"My lord." A cloaked figure said moving forward. "I have made your offer but the vampires say that they need more time to make a decision." The man said his voice thick and gritty. Voldemort was silent for a long moment and Damian watched with satisfaction as a single drop of wax fell to the ground turning to gray mist in an instant. It would leave no residue, but the drops of wax would release a more potent dose of magic. A few death eaters began to twitch their eyes going to the person in the group that they hated the most. It wouldn't be long now…

"Tell them that I am a patient lord but I have already given them long enough to decide. If they do not decide in the next week then they should be prepared to face the consequences." Voldemort said with a haughty lift of his chin. Damian watched as Bellatrix Lestrange let out a furious hiss her gaze lighting on Lucius Malfoy's crouched form. The dark lord frowned in her direction but dismissed the sound readily enough. "And what of Fenrir?" He said turning his head to the left there was a small bit of shuffling as one of the death eaters moved forwards. Damian smirked and caused the candles to tilt allowing the wax to fall more rapidly.

"Grayback has agreed to join our cause my lord, the new laws the ministry has been inflicting upon werewolves-"

"Crucio!" Bellatrix stood furiously pointing her wand at Malfoy who just barely managed to duck out of the way. Voldemort stood furiously bit before he could curse her another purple light from a different wand flew past him. The wax from the candles was dripping steadily now and no one seemed to notice it as their rage consumed them. The meeting was thrown into utter chaos in an instant. Deadly curses were flung left and right as wizards and witches attacked each other mindlessly and viciously.

The dark lord, lost in the midst of it all began cursing as well though Damian could tell that his candles had not affected him. It wasn't really a surprise, when making them Damian had poured his hatred for the dark lord into them because the Dark lord was the one that had hurt Snape the most. Unless the man hated himself he would not react to the candles.

"What is this?" Voldemort's magic poured from him in his own brand of fury but the death eaters that would have normally quaked in fear of that power were blind to it. Damian watched as bodies began to fall and blood poured into the ground. Snape shook his head in confusion a sturdy shield wrapped around him to protect him from stray curses though any that came his way lost most of their power before they met his shield. The wax sucked up the power from stray spells as it fell. Damian would never be able to hate Snape, the candles responded to that.

There was a shriek as Bellatrix fell to the ground in a body bind and Damian narrowed his eyes. Harmless hexes would be absorbed by the falling wax, yet somehow Malfoy's hex had stuck- yet even as he thought it the hex was absorbed and Bellatrix was furiously struggling against the weakening bonds.

And then Damian caught sight of Malfoy's eyes.

Silver glowing eerily in the dim lighting.

It seemed the rumors about the Malfoy's vela blood were true after all; it also seemed that his candles didn't work as well on a vela. Malfoy was fighting the compulsion defending rather than attacking. Damian frowned as silver eyes flashed at the sight of the dripping wax before darting up. He wouldn't be able to see the candles but Damian couldn't risk them finding out about them at all. With an inward curse he turned to one of the deatheaters.

"Imperio." He whispered nearly silently. _Cast a Fiendfyre into the sky. _He thought in his mind. He poured a bit of his own magic into the spell as it erupted from his wand and soared through the air. Whatever Malfoy's thoughts had been they were gone now; panic replaced them as he dived for the ground. Damian concentrated and directed the spell through the wizard consuming the candles with quick sweeps until all that was left was a concentrated miasma that drifted down slowly.

Damian pursed his lips as the concentrated mixture fell down to the death eaters and forced himself to watch as several of them fell to their knees and let out ear piercing screams. Blood poured from their noses and ears and the veins in their eyes hemorrhaged. Even Malfoy dropped to his knees and let out a grunt his nose bleeding steadily. Snape and Voldemort it seemed were wiser and cast bubble charms around their heads as anyone with a thorough understanding of potions and alchemy would have done. Damian cut his link to the death eater he was controlling and winced as he promptly crumpled into a ball of agony.

But it was done.

He'd done what he'd come to do.

And for all that it was worth he was sick now looking over the clearing where death eaters were either groaning in agony, dead or dieing. He swallowed against the bile rising in his throat. He had done this; his creation had caused all of this.

Shakily he reached into his pocket and pulled out his port key and whispered the key word before spinning away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading over some of this story...I can remember how fun it was to write heh, Sev's character was hard to keep real though he kept wanting to get all fluffy on me...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 4

Damian stumbled as he landed in the small clearing of the forbidden forest. The smell of cedar, ashes and blood lingered on him as a burst of fresh air hit his nostrils and he fell back as the impact of what he'd just done hit him. He'd been a fool he realized, he'd thought and thought and thought of destroying the people that had harmed Snape, he'd thought about it and relished the idea of it, but now, in the aftermath of actually _doing_ it…

He turned his head to the side and threw up everything he'd eaten that day.

He retched several times until his stomach could pull no more and he was left sobbing kneeling before a puddle of his own sick. What an utter fool he'd been! How many people had died due to his actions? People with families and friends, people who had walked the wrong path to be sure, but _people_ never the less.

_No._

He couldn't think like that. True what he'd done was horrible, it was terrible. It was something that would haunt him to the end of his days he was sure, but he couldn't let it rule his life or lay claim to it. He'd done it for a reason; he'd done it to set back Voldemort. He'd probably saved numerous lives with his actions.

He was still a monster though.

Because he knew deep inside of himself that he would do it again.

He'd seen those death eaters that had died tonight torture muggles that were helpless to defend themselves. He'd seen them violate children and break every code of conduct that wizards had lived by for centuries.

He could cling to that.

But he could also look in the mirror and know that after tonight he was no better than they were.

Slowly he stood and flicked his wand at the mess. With trembling fingers he reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses placing them on the bridge of his nose. He let loose his hair trussed it properly and cast a spell on his clothes.

No one knew that he was a monster, no one would suspect it.

He took a deep breath and began walking towards the castle. He ignored the fine trembling in his hands and cast several freshening charms on his clothes as he walked. Snape would be back soon and Damian had to make sure that the man made it back to his rooms in one piece…Snape….He wanted to see Snape…

The thought circled the inside of his mind as he made the long trek to the castle and slipped through the doors. The sudden rush of warm air nearly knocked the wind from his lungs causing him to stagger backwards briefly before gathering his bearings.

He had to get to the door where Snape usually came in…His eyes trailed slowly in the direction he needed to go and his feet followed after a moment of hesitation. His foot falls echoed loudly in the silent halls and he idly wondered what time it must be as he made his way through the darkness.

"RRRRROOOOWWWW!" The sound startled him so much that he actually drew his and nearly cursed Filches cat to oblivion.

"What ave' we here then?" How had he not noticed the man behind him? Filches watery eyes flashed at the sight of the badge on his robes and a slow smile crept across his lips. Damian felt his jaw clench.

He was well aware of Filche's infatuation with Snape, it pissed him off to no end. He doubted Snape would ever return the favor but it pissed him off anyway. He couldn't stand the thought of Filch even talking to Snape.

"Ave to take you to Snape hmmm?" Filch said with a sly smile.

"Would you really interrupt his sleep for this?" Damian said through grit teeth. Filches smile slid away almost immediately.

"How about this," Damian said crossing his arms. "I will clean one area of your choice if you leave me be and don't bother the professor." He said easily. Filches eyes became greedy.

"Follow me then." Filch said. Damian glanced towards the direction where Snape would come in and sighed before following Filch. It would be good for him to pour his restless magic into something productive, honestly he hoped Filch gave him something good or he just might end up wandering the halls and sending cleaning spells in every direction. He hadn't noticed how unstable his magic was becoming.

The elves clean some of the castle but most of it they jus leave to me, as if I got all the time in the world." Filch sneered before pushing the doors to the great hall open. Damian glanced around and nodded before turning to Filch who was grinning as though expecting him to back out.

"You know, perhaps we could arrange something." He said allowing his magic to seep out and spread across the room in a rush. Filch let out a gasp and stumbled back as the powerful magic slid over him. Damian focused it, gave it a purpose and then let his magic sweep across the room. Scrubbing sounds could be heard and sweeping sounds, and the swish of polish, Damian stopped watching as the room steadily grew cleaner and cleaner. "But first I would have to see what you could possibly have to offer me." Damian said with a shrug.

"I'll let you wander the halls all you like; I won't say nothin' to no one if I see you." Filch said wetting his lips nervously.

"It's a start." Damian agreed slowly as his magic crawled back into him.

"I can spy for you, lotta kids say stuff while I'm around, they don't care if I hear." Filch said with a jerky nod as his eyes drifted towards the hall which was now cleaner than it had ever been and smelled faintly of lemongrass.

"How about this." Damian said calmly. "I will clean one room of your choice per month if you do those things. If I have a request to make that I think you can fill then I will offer to clean another room of your choice." He said tilting his head to the side. Filch nodded sharply and held out a grubby hand.

"It's a deal." He rasped his eyes wide with greed. Damian didn't particularly want to touch that hand though.

"I am a traditionalist Filch." He said holding out his hand and cutting his palm. "A bargain has been struck do you accept the terms?" He said tilting his head to the side. Filch held out his own hand and cut it with a pocket knife.

"I accept." He said with a reverent nod. He might be a squib but he still came from an old family. Magic pulsed once before settling around them.

"Good night Filch." Damain said with a nod. In true tradition squibs were viewed as people to be pitied and at times protected. If a wizard attacked a squib it was considered to be _very_ bad taste and said wizard would most certainly find himself shunned from most circles. Recently though this tradition had faded and it had become socially acceptable for squibs to be insulted and picked on, it was pathetic really, wizards should be better than something so petty.

He slipped back through the halls this time casting the necessary charms as he went and found Snape storming towards the headmaster's office undoubtedly to tell him what had happened during the meeting. The man looked exhausted though and he couldn't help but wish that he would go to sleep and tell the headmaster in the morning. With a sigh he followed slipping into the opening before the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office could close. He followed Snape up the steps and waited with him as he knocked his eyes panicked and dark with swirling emotions.

"Come in!" The headmaster called sounding slightly harried. Damian followed Snape into the office and cursed when several of the devices around the room began to spin and beep. The headmaster who was in the middle of tying his dressing robe blinked sleepily for a moment before snorting.

"No use hiding now Mister Vermont." He said cheerily. Damian nearly cursed aloud as Dumbledore clicked his fingers and dropped his various charms he was using. Damian grit his teeth and crossed his arms trying not to look at Snape. Snape stared at him blankly for a moment his mind whirring behind his eyes.

"Vermont?" He said with a frown.

"Oh don't be so surprised Severus, after all who is it you thought took care of your injuries every time you came back from a meeting?" _Damn him._ Damian narrowed his eyes and his magic lashed out before he could stop it shattering the tea pot Dumbledore was lifting. Blue eyes rose slowly to asses him.

"You say unnecessary things light lord." He bit out. Dumbledore flicked his wand and cleaned the mess before sitting down in his seat.

"And why should I keep your secrets when you are no ally to me?" Dumbledore said quirking an eyebrow.

"We have already discussed this issue headmaster, or should I repeat myself? I see the way you treat even the people you claim to love, you are just like the dark lord in that respect." He spat coldly. The headmaster narrowed his gaze and stared at him for a long moment.

"Is something wrong Vermont?" He said calmly. "You seem…agitated." He said diplomatically. Damian ground his teeth and let out a curse before reaching into his robes and pulling out a calming potion. He really was a mess, and now Snape knew things that he wasn't supposed to. This was spiraling out of control quickly.

"Vermont?" Snape was gazing at him now, eyes suspicious but also bearing a glint of concern.

"I'm fine." He said calmly as the potion began to work through him.

"Where did you go tonight Mister Vermont?" The headmaster asked pointedly. Damian stiffened. "I know that you left Hogwarts, you cannot lie to me." He said gazing at him from over the rim of his glasses.

"There was an emergency that I needed to attend to." He said coolly.

"Do not make me call for your grandfather Mister Vermont. _Where_ did you go?" The headmaster repeated. Vermont stilled his mind working quickly. If Dumbledore knew that he'd left tonight then it was possible that he knew every time he left and it wouldn't be too hard to match the pattern with that of the death eater meetings. The expression on the man's face said it all, Damian was immediately offended. With a sneer he lifted his sleeve and bared his pale arm, there was no mark there.

"I told you already that I would not join the dark lord." He said lifting his chin.

"Yet you go to his meetings, why?" Dumbledore pressed. Snape let out a hiss and Damian was surprised to see the man step in front of him a protective arm blocking Dumbledore.

"Headmaster if he indeed went to the meeting tonight then he is in no frame of mind to be interrogated." Snape said firmly his magic flowing around him. Damian felt some of the tension fade as Snape's magic touched his. It wasn't fair. Snape could calm him so easily, yet…yet Damian knew that he may never have the chance to be with the one that he loved. His chest ached.

"What do you mean?" The headmaster demanded. Damian closed his eyes and listened to Snape's voice as he retold the events from tonight in detail. He felt so tired suddenly, as though he'd been running for hours without stopping. It had been a _very_ long day he decided.

"I've never seen anything like it; if it was a potion then it is one that I have never heard of." Damian grit his teeth and tried to ignore the disgust in Snape's voice.

"And what do you think mister Vermont?" The headmaster said gravely his blue eyes glittering. Damian forced himself to be calm.

"I think that whatever the dark lord might have been planning has been set back, you now have time to train your golden boy and ready him for this war." He said calmly. "I don't think it matters who did this since they obviously didn't do it to you." He said with a lift of his chin.

"Even though Severus might have been injured tonight?" The headmaster said coolly.

"He wouldn't have been because I wouldn't have allowed it." Damian said a protective urge coming forward in him.

"And how far would you be willing to go to protect him?" Dumbledore said leaning forward. Damian felt his magic lash around him.

"You will not manipulate me light lord." He said calmly his magic cooling the room several degrees.

"Dear merlin it was _you_?" Severus' startled voice snapped him back to the presence.

"I thought so." Dumbledore said tiredly before leaning back and rubbing his eyes. Damian glanced between them in confusion.

"Your magic, your anger- that's what it felt like tonight." Snape said his jaw clenched his eyes flashing in thought. "What did you do?" Snape demanded. Damian stared at the two of them as his mind tried to process what had just happened. Dumbledore had manipulated him into becoming angry because he wanted Snape to recognize that anger. He could salvage this- but one look at Snape and he was willing to sell all the secrets of his soul.

"Candles." He said softly before looking away unable to bear the weight of Snapes gaze.

"Candles?" Snape said incredulously at first. Damian glanced at him and saw the realization dawning on Snape's face. "The rain- of course it wasn't rain at all it was wax from the candles- Lucius said that he felt it but when it landed it disappeared…" He gazed to the side in thought before his eyes widened and then narrowed. "You- you would betray Arbutus like that?" He said in shock. Before frowning again in thought. "No…whatever you do he does and visa versa…"

"Arbutus…the plant which means thee only do I love." Dumbledore said slowly. "You _are_ Arbutus, the or more commonly known 'the tea maker' aren't you Mister Vermont?" The headmaster said narrowing his gaze. Damian looked away. This was a disaster, how had everything come crashing down around his ears?

"No…" Snape's voice sounded pained, it was a sound that he never wanted to see again.

"I only meant to stir the death eaters up." He said looking away. "I've never used _those_ candles because I was afraid of what they would do if they fell into the wrong hands. Now I know that I was right to fear them. My creation…was an abomination, the darkest recesses of my soul loosed. I think it was the Feindfyre that did it, the candles are meant to burn slowly, but I knew that Malfoy had noticed them and I couldn't risk the dark lord learning of them. The very idea that he would try to use them- is unthinkable." He said shaking his head in horror. "But I didn't know that they would have that effect when burnt all at once." He said pursing his lips. "It isn't an excuse though, I know what I did by creating them, I should have destroyed them in a safer manner. Those creations will never again be used I can assure you." He said through gritted teeth.

"My information tells me that the dark lord was planning a massacre next week." Dumbledore said after a moment. "I have no idea when or where he was planning to attack however I know in detail what he would have done and I also know that I would not have been able to stop it." Dumbledore leaned back slightly and nodded carefully. "You might not have meant to but your actions saved the lives of hundreds of people tonight." Dumbledore said with a small smile. Damian felt disgust well up inside of him.

"And those people, the ones that I-I _killed_ through my carelessness, do their lives not matter at all to you? They too had families and friends headmaster, you can not put a band aid on what I did and make me out to be a hero." He growled. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"We send soldiers to battle, tell them to kill and then treat them like hero's all the time Vermont; such is the way of war." He said calmly. Damian sneered.

"And _that_ is precisely the thinking that keeps me from joining you Light Lord. You may think yourself better than the dark lord but in many ways you are the same."

"I'm afraid that you have no choice _but_ to join the light side mister Vermont." Dumbledore said with a slow smile. "After all you just confessed to murdering several men and women in cold blood. In the eyes of the law it does not matter that you didn't know what was going to happen, guilt by omission is not a plausible argument." He said his voice bearing just a hint of smug glee. Damian stared at the headmaster in shock for several long moments.

"You will not drag my student into this war Albus." Snape said coldly. Damian looked at the man in shock, he'd thought that Snape would hate him after seeing what he'd done and hearing that he'd lied about Arbutus.

"Of course not, however I will use this as blackmail against him unless he agrees to train and protect Harry Potter." He said leaning back in his seat with cold hard eyes.

"You must be joking." Damian said incredulously. "Potter doesn't even have a firm grasp on basic magical theory let alone the more complex spells he'll have to know in order to fight fully trained dark witches and wizards! Not to mention that he has the maturity level of a second year and the attention span of a gnat!" He said with a sneer.

"He has a point headmaster." Snape said dryly.

"Which is why you will be helping him Severus." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"_Ecxuse_ me?" Damian shivered as heady magic rolled over him. Snape's voice was little more than a low purr.

"Oh come now Severus, you wouldn't leave Lily's child in the hands of someone who just admitted to committing murder now would you?" The headmaster said calmly.

Lily?

Damian glanced at Snape and a sinking feeling filled him at the brief flash of longing he could see in the man's eyes. Hadn't the headmaster mentioned it before? That Snape had loved a woman once?

"How _dare_ you-" Snape bit off abruptly his face white with rage. "You will live to regret this headmaster I swear it." He hissed before grabbing Damian's wrist and storming out of the office. Damian winced at the bruising grip but followed without argument as he was dragged down the dark halls and in the direction of what he knew was Snape's quarters. Snape only let him go once they were inside before making a bee line to the liquor cabinet and pouring two glasses of liquor. Snape caught his skeptical glance and snorted.

"Don't worry Vermont, these are for me." He said before knocking one back. Damian wisely stood quietly and watched Snape whip out his wand and summon a wooden dummy before casting several spells in quick succession only stopping when the dummy exploded and he had to take another long drink.

"_You_ are Arbutus?" Snape demanded eventually. Damian nodded slowly.

"Yes." He agreed quietly as he eyed the man warily.

"You killed half of the dark lord's forces tonight and left a majority of the other half maimed, some of them are permanently blind you know-" Damian flinched when the man suddenly whipped around gaze intent. "You healed me." He said his gaze unreadable. "Albus would never have done that." He added coldly.

"Yes." Damian said when Snape remained silent. His heart was pounding in his chest and his head hurt from the stress of it all.

"You healed me…" Snape said slowly. "Went to death eater meetings- why _did _you? You know how dangerous that is?" He said suddenly sounding both angry and afraid. Damian didn't speak, he knew what would happen next and it caused his heart to thud up into his throat making it impossible to do anything other then stand there and wait for the inevitable. Dark eyes surveyed him, dissected him, his actions his motives, and Damian _knew_ what he would see. Every action he'd taken, every move he'd made, had been made around Snape. Dark eyes widened in shock as the gears behind them finally issued the answer. "Arbutus…" He rasped. "Thee only do I love." He whispered. Damian felt his eyes slip closed. He swayed slightly as his body reacted to the stress and had to grip the back of one of the chairs to keep from falling.

"The love of a Vermont is steadfast and unwavering." Damian said quietly. "It does not ever falter and it is all encompassing. A Vermont may only ever love once in their life and when they do love there is nothing in this world that would keep them from the person they love, thus is their determination." He managed to say though his throat was tight and he felt sick again.

"Leave."

Damian didn't even open his eyes.

He fled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh the drama...Damian you poor sad little boy...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 5

Baldwin Vermont had once been a tall man with a commanding stature. He'd once been revered and known for his power, yet during the war with Grindelwald all of that had been robbed of him. Bernadette was the name of the witch that had laid claim to his heart. At the time he'd been young and foolishly in love with her, he would have followed her to the ends of the earth and in a way he _did_. But she betrayed him in the end; she had no use for him outside of his power and toyed with him until she was cut down during battle. In that instant his magical prowess had been utterly pointless. She never loved him or the son she bore to him and then she was quite simply gone from his life. Their son of course had been the only light in his life and the very reason for his continued existence. Until that is, the boy became a man who made his own mistakes in a different war, leaving behind a son of his own.

Baldwin continued to carry on the hope that his son, missing since the first war with the dark lord Voldemort was still out there somewhere. Of course Baldwin's sister, bitter thing that she was had quite convinced herself that he was mad for thinking so but she rarely ever said anything useful in his opinion. Natalie, for that was his sister's name, was a tall willow of a woman with a mouth so quick and sharp that it could whittle a man's courage in less than a sentence. She had become strong in her hatred and tolerated nothing from anyone- except that is their grandson Damian.

Damian was their hope, the last true heir to the family as far as they were concerned. Of course there were other grandchildren born from other lovers or products of arranged marriages, but Damian was the one that counted. He was the one that had been born of love rather than advantage or lust, and so he'd inherited the immense magic belonging to their family. Between the two of them Damian had grown up with a realistic sense of the world and a foreboding of light lords and dark lords. He was a smart lad in their eyes and they had given him everything that they possibly could to protect him from what they knew would be inevitable- love.

They'd tried their very best to protect him from the pain that festered in their own hearts, but when holidays came around and Damian showed up with two guests in tow, they knew that their fears had been answered.

#$%#$#$%#$%#$%

Potter had sulked a majority of the train ride, and then sulked some more in the carriage ride- suffice to say his sulking was becoming tiresome. When they stopped at their meeting point and Snape joined them Potter's sulk became outright petulance and the disrespect he showed towards Snape made Damian's wand itch in the palm of his hand. He longed to give the brat a piece of his mind, and a firm slap in the face- or a punch in the gut. Their ride was silent, Damian hadn't spoken to Snape since the night the man had figured everything out and Snape seemed perfectly content to ignore them both.

The tension was beginning to chafe.

Damian decided that he should probably warn them however about what to expect in his home, it wouldn't do to leave Potter clueless. He felt that he could trust Snape to follow the strict traditions that he lived by in his home, but he was certain that Potter had not read a single one of the books he'd offered the moment he'd been told that Potter would be joining him for Yule. He let out a quiet sigh before speaking.

"Potter did you happen to read any of the books I gave you?" He said already reaching for a calming potion. Snape snorted at Potters look of rebellion.

"No, Ron said that they were all rubbish, I don't see how stuff like that would help me defeat Voldemort." He said crossing his arms defiantly.

Damian grit his teeth took a deep breath and knocked back the calming drought.

"Those books were not so much to teach you how to survive the dark lord Potter." Snape said coolly. "They were to teach you how to survive Yule with one of the most rigidly traditional wizarding families still in existence." He said with a sneer. "One wrong move and you could find yourself facing a demand for a duel to the death, Merlin I should have foreseen this…" He muttered agitatedly.

"I did." Damain said calmly. "Potter you will enter my home as a Novus veneficus, this means that you keep your mouth _shut_ whenever there is another adult near by and that you will rely on me to speak for you." He said pulling his glasses off and slipping them into his pocket. "If you don't think you can handle that then I can put a silencing spell on you because trust me when I say that these are people you do _not_ want to infuriate." He said casting a quick spell on his hair and clothes to fix them.

"Taking your masks off Arbutrus?" Snape said with a slight sneer. Damian halted his motions as his heart squeezed in his chest. Of course Snape would use his weakness against him, he'd known from the start that he would hadn't he?

"You should remove yours as well professor, they will treat you better if they know that you are linked to an old family." He said glancing at the man's ring. Snape scowled and snatched his hand back as though he'd been burned.

"Wait, your not telling me that I'm going to spent my Christmas with a family like the Malfoy's are you?" Potter said his expression horrified. Damian felt his wand spark and the carriage cool.

"And this Potter is exactly why you will keep _quiet_." Snape hissed. "Comments like that can cost you your head." He snapped. Damian took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

"I swear Potter I don't know _what_ the headmaster was thinking sending you with me but I swear I am going to enjoy whipping your sorry ass into line." Damian said dryly. Potter shrank back into his seat and glared at them sullenly.

"The Vermont family is one of the oldest wizarding families still alive, unfortunately like most old families, with old blood comes old grudges. For centuries old families would work together for the good of the Wizarding world. Traditions were created, political and social dances that helped to ease any tensions between warring families for the betterment of society. Signs of respect helped one wizard distinguish just where he was and how much he could and couldn't get away with." Snape said as though beginning a lecture Damian smiled fondly at that and some of his worry and tension faded. "Most wizarding families today still know the traditions even if they've grown lax in their use, for example the Weasleys-" Potter bristled at that anger filling his eyes. "-would not have many occasions to use them. If they were ever taken to court or made to deal with a political problem then they would need them to establish their place."

"Their place as blood traitors you mean?" Potter said with narrowed eyes.

"Their place as respectable wizards Potter." Damian snapped. "Only those who have fallen pray to the wiles of the dark lord use terms like mudblood and blood traitors. To those of us who refuse to bow to anyone the amount of respect that the Weasley's have is based completely on how they bear themselves in the dance. For example a muggle born who learned wizarding traditions and used them correctly could be treated better than families like the _Malfoys_ who seem to believe themselves above every one else. Using traditions gives you a level of respect based on your achievements, for example your triumph against the dark lord in the past automatically offers you a higher position. By winning the Tri-Wizard Championship you have also gained a certain level of respect." Damian said as he reached up and slid the post of his earring into his ear.

"Jewelry also helps." Snape said pointedly. "That earring Mister Vermont is putting in symbolizes that he has trained in alchemy, the red stone represents the philosophers stone, it symbolizes that he has made an achievement that places him at the level of Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore himself." He said with glittering eyes. Damian ignored the man's gaze.

"And markings on one's wand too." Damian said smoothly. "For example Professor Snape has a crest engraved into his that is given only to a Dueling Champion, a high honor indeed." He said dispelling the glamour over his ring and displaying his signet ring. "You will find that Professor Flitwick also has a Dueling crest on his wand as does Professor Sinistra. Many people would think twice before angering them because a dueling champion has the right to call for a duel to the death if they feel slighted and if one dies during a duel the victor cannot be sent to Azkaban or charged for murder." Damian said smirking at the suddenly pale faced boy between them.

"I should have read those books…" He said quietly. Snape sneered slightly and caught Damian's eyes accidentally. Damian felt his mouth grow dry, Merlin this man was perfect, so intelligent and quick witted, simply…beautiful. Snape jerked his gaze away and Damian swallowed thickly as the carriage pulled to a halt.

"Are we here then?" Potter asked curiously as he wiped his hands on his jeans nervously. Damian eyed the denim with obvious distaste.

"We are outside the wards Potter." Snape said exasperated. "Homes like this one have centuries worth of wards layered into them, a wizard couldn't just wander into another wizards property. If he tried he'd be liable to face a rather gruesome death."

"Especially our wards." Damian added as an elf appeared and took their luggage. "Our wards have been modified over the years to survive many dark or light lords, Dumbledore himself couldn't get in by force." He said before holding out his hand and allowing his magic to rise up around him. "_Audite carmen in meus cruor EGO sum solus heir_" He slid his wand across the palm of his hand.

"What is he doing?" Potter asked quietly.

"Allowing us into the wards." Snape said. "Normally only the patriarch or matriarch would have the ability to invite someone into the wards, however Vermont is the heir and in the absence of the Patriarch or Matriarch he has the power to add people into the wards." Snape said with a frown.

"Absence…does that mean no one is actually here?" Potter said hopefully.

"No, it means that his parents aren't here and that they haven't been here for a very long time." Snape said quietly.

Damian ignored them and instead worked the wards into accepting Snape and Potter. He felt them brush him with a welcoming caress and smiled as the magic sang around him happy to have him home. At least _they_ would be happy to have him home, he wasn't so sure about the other occupants. With a sigh he closed the wound on his hand and turned to his guests wondering again how he'd ended up in this predicament.

"Potter you should know now that the wards have acknowledged you as a guest in my home, if you insult one of my family name then the wards will essentially pick you up and throw you to the border of the wards where you will have to _walk_ back to the house. If you try to physically harm one of my family members the wards will again send you to the border of the wards only this time they will send you naked and you will have to walk back naked. If you actually succeed in harming one of my family members while a guest in my home, the wards will lock you inside and my grandfather will likely decide to challenge you to a duel. My point being, don't do anything stupid and keep your Gryffindor hot headed self under control." Damian said firmly. Potter looked as though he was having trouble speaking through all the rage and indignation he was feeling.

"On the plus side Potter, the wards are strong enough to protect you from any real danger- though I make no promises when it comes to pranks and mild hexes, my cousins can be rather…well you'll find out." He said with a smirk.

"Cousins?" Potter squeaked. "I thought you said you were the only heir?" Damian frowned.

"I am the only legitimate heir; they are children of lesser marriages and did not inherit all the blood traits that I inherited- best not mention that by the way, it's a bit of a sore spot with them." He added before glancing at Potter and frowning. "Actually it would be best if you just didn't say anything at all to anyone." He said with a nod.

"Agreed." Snape said with a wince. Damian nodded before holding out his hand.

"Welcome to Chateau Arbutus." He said ignoring Snape's shocked look as he stepped through the wards with Potter. A crisp wind brushed past them carrying laughter from the woods causing Potter to startle. Damian smirked slightly. "Our forest is one of the only forests in existence in which magical creatures live freely and without fear of wizards. They will not harm anyone from the family, however they are very protective of the Vermont family, if they see that the wards have sent you to the borders they are likely to tease you." He said with a malicious grin towards Potter who gulped as the sound of rustling filled the air.

"The forest is under the Vermont family's protection Potter, don't touch _anything_." Snape said in simple terms. "If you do you are liable to have your hands removed from your body." Potter gulped and Damian snorted before lifting his fingers to his lips and whistling three long piercing whistles.

"Have you ever seen a Pegasus Potter?" He asked idly.

"You can't be serious." Snape said with wide eyes. Damian smiled thinly.

"Nearly four hundred years ago my ancestors saved a herd of Pegasus from being hunted and trained by the ministry. That herd continues to live safely on our lands and in return allows us to ride them or use their discarded feathers for potions." He said as a loud whinny filled the air and a great gust of wind beat past them. Damain grinned widely as his favorite, a white stallion landed with a trot before circling him snuffing happily into his hair and tickling him with his wings. Damian chuckled as the stallion dropped down and whinnied again for him to get on.

"Wicked!" Potter said as a stallion nuzzled his hand and dropped down to allow him to climb on. Damian slipped onto his favored stallion and glanced back to where Snape was sitting on a dignified looking black mare.

"She suits you professor." He said with a smirk. Snape glared at him and he rolled his eyes before burying his face into his stallions neck. "To the main house please." He said patting the stallion gently. Potter let out a gleeful holler as they were lifted into the air wings beating steadily on either side of them as cool wind brushed against them. Damian let out a sigh as they soared into the sky. Tension began to bleed away and the hurt that had sat like a rock at the bottom of his stomach seemed to loose some of its sting. He was home, he didn't have to act like a different person here, he didn't have to hide who he was and what he was capable of. He sighed as he felt his magic respond to that falling free of his body and spreading out around him.

The feeling of ease didn't last long though; it only took a few moments before they were nearing the main house. He could only imagine what his grandparents would say about this. Potter gasped behind him and he felt familiar pride in his home.

The entire thing was set up in the shape of an octagon; numerologicaly speaking it was a masterpiece of defense. It sat on a magical hotspot, one of the last of its kind and one that the Vermont family had sworn to protect. The house its self was a seven story maze of bedrooms, halls, libraries and labs.

He let out a sigh as the Pegasus lowered slowly to the ground circling lazily before landing in a trot.

"Remember Potter, not _one_ word." Snape reminded as they climbed down from their horses. Potter glared but nodded hesitantly anyway while Damian struggled to calm himself.

"Master Damian sir!" A house elf said gleefully before taking his coat and snapping his fingers. Damian lifted his chin slightly and forced himself to be utterly calm as the doors opened.

It was time to face his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dontcha wish your boyfriend was hot like Snape..doncha...doncha...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 6

Severus stared in silent awe at the monstrosity of a mansion that sprawled out before him. He hadn't missed the shape of the house or the power that radiated from the core of it when they were flying towards it, this house was created for defense and protection. It shouldn't really have surprised him; the Vermont family was as legendary for their magical prowess as they were for their continued tragedy. The last of which caused him to glance back at Damian Vermont. Beauty, power, grace, brilliance- and the boy had all but said that he'd fallen in love with him.

Damain's magic sought his out without the boy even noticing that it did, brushing up against his with things Severus couldn't hope or dare to dream. Yet the boy had lied to him, had created something so foul that it had killed nearly a hundred people-

_You speak as though you aren't guilty of the same._ His mind whispered insidiously. And it was true, he'd created potions and done things in his youth that he could never forgive himself for. And yet he hadn't handled it with the same maturity that the young man before him handled his mistakes had he? No, and why exactly was that? Severus had always been more mature than others his age, a hard life did that to a person after all, but Damian put his level of maturity to shame. Why? What caused this young man to grow up so quickly?

The front doors opened slowly and Severus felt himself inhale sharply.

#$# $ #$ #$

Damian stepped forward with a confidence that he certainly did not feel and slipped through the door Snape and Potter following close behind. As was tradition the entire Vermont family had come to greet him pressing their hands to their hearts and bowing their heads in respect towards his position as head of the house. He felt Potter shift uncomfortably as heads rose and all eyes turned towards them.

"Damian." He hid a wince at the sharp commanding voice and glanced towards his grandfather who was leaning on his cane eyes betraying his fear for Damian. Most people thought that his grandfather was the one they needed to worry about, they assumed that he was head of the house and was an unforgiving head at that.

Most people were wrong.

His grandma didn't waste time with words, she strode forwards fire in her eyes and Damian braced himself. The sting of her slap echoed loudly in the entry hall and Damian forced himself to remain calm. "Would you kill us all?" He spat furiously. "To bring strangers here, to _involve_ yourself, have you learned _nothing_!?" She hissed. Damian lifted his chin and held her gaze his magic reaching out to protect the two behind him before he could stop it.

"Arbutus." His grandfather said with quiet resignation. His grandfather gazed at him with knowing golden eyes and leaned heavily on his cane. "Calm yourself sister." He added quietly. Damian withstood her frantic stare as panic overcame her fury.

"Which one? Which one is it Damian? If we kill him now-" Damian felt the very core of his being react swelling out around him filling him until he was brimming with power that became visible in a dark blue aura. He barely managed to keep from attacking her.

"Natalie!" His grandfather barked angrily before striding towards them ignoring the pain in his left leg.

"He will ruin us all brother! They always do, he'll join some lord-"

"I will _never_ join a lord." Damian said speaking for the first time as he struggled to regain control of his magic.

"But you have already joined this war haven't you?" His grandfather said knowingly. "Why else would you bring Harry Potter to our home?" He said with a nod. Muttering could be heard throughout the room at that statement.

"Mister Potter wishes to learn our traditions, he is here as a Novus veneficus. Professor Snape is here because mister Potter's schooling has been interrupted by this war and he needs to catch up." He said calmly his eyes meeting his grandfathers pointedly.

"I see." His grandfather said with a frown. Slowly he turned to where Snape stood and gave him what Damian knew would be a piercing stare. Gold eyes assessed Snape catching sight of his ring and the proper attire he was wearing before seeming to nod to himself. "Potions Master Severus Snape, welcome to our home." He said pressing his hand to his heart appropriately. "I hope that you will forgive our shock, Damian has never brought anyone to Arbutus before. Understand that during these troublesome times having two such influential people to the war in our home is slightly worrisome." He said with a nod of his head. "Though I can assure you, Damian has kept the wards in top shape; I doubt a fly could get in without him knowing about it." He said loudly enough for the others to hear.

Damian glanced back at Snape and saw that his expression had become blank as he lifted his hand and did a complex gesture with his wrist. "Thank you for your welcome." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box which he handed to Damian's grandfather.

Baldwin opened it carefully and nodded at the stone inside.

"Amber, for protection, power and healing." He said so that the others would understand. It was an offer of peace and an oath that no harm would come by his hand unless he was protecting himself or his charge. Damian smiled slightly. It was the perfect gift for the situation and Damian could see a grudging respect in his grandfather's gaze. "Again, welcome to our home." His grandfather said before tilting his head and guiding his grandmother out of the room.

He was well aware however that the others in the room were still watching them.

Professor, shall I show you to your quarters?" He said before glancing at the others with a quirked eyebrow. They may be curious, but none of his family members were foolish enough to say anything to his face.

"Of course." Snape said tightly. Damian led them out of the room and down the hallway.

"Can I talk now?" Potter said quietly.

"I'd rather you didn't." Damian drawled.

"Is your cheek alright?" Potter said ignoring this.

"_Silencio_." Damian said silencing the boy permanently. "Now, if we are to teach you anything Potter then we will need every spare moment we have."

"Agreed." Snape said with a tilt of his head before casting a not so subtle healing charm at Damian's cheek. Damian winced at the slight sting and glared slightly. "Your eyes are truly stunning Vermont." Snape said with glittering eyes. Damian flushed and his glare intensified.

"Low blow professor." He said quietly.

"You lied to me." Snape returned appearing amused. Potter was glaring at both of them and pointing exaggeratedly to his mouth.

"And now you see why." He said calmly his eyes losing some of their fire. Snape frowned and Damian clicked his fingers removing the silencing charm. "Wandless magic Potter, will be your best friend should you ever find yourself in a tight spot."

"What the-" Potter started enraged.

"Silencio." Damian repeated annoyed. "I won't lift that spell and you can't use your wand outside of the training room Potter, what _ever_ shall you do?" Potter's face which had steadily been turning a deeper shade of red quite suddenly disappeared along with his body.

"Hmm, and Albus assured me that the boy didn't have a violent bone in his body." Snape said in mild amusement.

"The wards certainly don't agree." Damian said mildly. "He's been sent back to the edge of the wards, that's about twenty miles from here." He said with a small smirk.

"He will be safe?" Snape asked cautiously.

"The creatures of the forest will leave him with all limbs, his sanity and his life in tact, that is not to say that they won't torment him mercilessly and teach him to gain control of his thoughts- but then, that's the point." He said lifting his chin. Snape snorted.

"Knowing that boy it will be a miracle if we ever get to the training room." He said shaking his head.

"I estimate that it will take a week for us to get to actually training him." Damian said. "It will take about a day a night and another half of a day for him to get to the mansion by foot if he runs- which I can assure you he will. Even the most stubborn of people give up after three tries and the wards become more unforgiving with each try. He will learn to control the thoughts in his head the only way a Gryffindor _can_."

"Gryffindors can learn?" Severus said incredulously. Damian couldn't help smirking at that.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms professor." He said fondly.

"And the labs?" Snape said his eyes glittering. Damian glanced back curiously and snorted.

"Be careful professor or I might begin to think that the reason you agreed to spend your summer in mister Potter's odious presence has to do with my labs." He said walking slowly.

"_Your_ labs?" Snape said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes Professor- _my_ labs as in the ones that I personally designed for _my _use. Labs that I may add have been off limits to anyone save myself for the last ten years." He said tilting his head to the side. Snape's eyes glittered.

"Ten years." Snape repeated. "Yet you are seventeen years old." He said coolly. Damian smirked. "You were seven years old-"

"Six actually." Damian said coolly. "My father disappeared when I was six years old and I became the holder of the wards and the master of this household." He said wondering if Snape would understand what he was implying. Snape's gaze was calculating, flashing with thoughts and calculations.

"The wards, the magic- the Vermont family…" His face paled. "The octagon…generations of family leaders pouring their magic into the wards-"

"And becoming one with them." Came the soft solemn voice. Damian frowned at his grandfather. "The knowledge and wisdom of this families' leaders became a part of the wards, their magic combined with the ancient magic that we strive to protect has grown and thrived for generations, it is something that others seek to control, and abuse." He said pointedly.

"The curse of the Vermont family." Snape said reverently.

"People would _say_ that." He said with a tired smile. "There was a time when I would have agreed. To be so completely enthralled with any singular person is not natural they would say." He said with a nod. "For centuries witches and wizards have sought to recreate the effects- yet none have succeeded. Instead they created creatures like the vela, and when that didn't work- love potions." Snapes eyes were bright with scholarly interest.

"Grandfather." Damian said quietly a note of warning in his voice. His grandfather gave him a level stare.

"I regret every day of my life the pain I put you through when I asked you to accept the wards into you Damian. You were a child and I robbed you of your innocence, but I will _not_ rob you of this." He gazed at Damian calmly. "The love of a Vermont is steadfast and unwavering." He said quietly. "It does not ever falter and it is all encompassing. A Vermont may only ever love once in their life and when they do love there is nothing in this world that would keep them from the person they love, thus is their determination." Damian looked away.

"He is _seventeen_." Snape said through his teeth. "He is my student and-"

"None of _that_ really matters to you Severus Snape does it?" Baldwin said. "I see it in the way your magic and his dance together." He said pointing to his eyes which glowed slightly. Damians' breath caught in his throat. "You see him as he is, clever, strong beautiful and wise beyond his years, his immense magic is merely an added bonus. Age is has no bearing between old families and you know it. So tell me Potions Master Snape, what is keeping you from requesting to court my grandson?" He said narrowing his eyes as he leaned on his cane. Damian stared at his grandfather in shock. All of his life his grandparents had warned him against giving in to this.

"Grandfather I must protest, I haven't even given Professor Snape a tour-"

"And yet you would give him freely the secrets that you would keep from any one else under the pain of death." His grandfather said sharply. Damian grit his teeth. He was right, Snape…everything that was Snape, honorable, snarky, clever bastard that he was called to him. The wards themselves sang at the man's presence as though a circle was closing and something that had been missing since he'd taken control of the wards was finally there, just out of his reach.

"Merlin." He whispered in realization. His grandmother was correct, he was weak to Snape, he would bring them all down- his family! He gasped as pain wrenched through him like a snake coiling around his middle and squeezing so tightly that it hurt…it _hurt!_

"What are you doing to him!?" Snape demanded reaching out to him but Damian flinched away and grit his teeth.

"You will not speak to the professor so informally again will you Damain?" His grandfather said sadly. "If he is honest and sincere then he will seek to court you according to the old ways and the magic of this house will decide if he is worthy." Damian hissed as the magic surrounded him and moved through him forcing him to take a step back.

"The magic agrees." He said weakly hopelessly. "It will not let me leave unless a definite answer is made." He couldn't go back to Hogwarts- he couldn't protect Snape. He clenched his teeth.

"You said you wouldn't take this from me." He whispered tightly begging his grandfather to reconsider.

"And I won't." He said glancing down at him with old weary eyes. "However it appears to me that I have more faith in the good Professor than you do." He said softly. Damian flinched and stepped back. He had to leave, had to get away from this.

"I will be in my labs if you need me." He said with a short bow.

"Vermont-" Snape started but Damian was already slipping through the wall and when Snape reached out follow he found that the wall was solid.

"He frustrates you, confuses you and confounds you." Baldwin said with a small smile. "You are drawn to him and it has nothing to do with the magic." Snape turned to face him expression drawn into one of fury.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded.

"You know Potions master Snape, I have heard rumors of a Prince family curse that is not unlike our own." Baldwin said calmly. Snape went abruptly white. "A Prince is more than meets the eye; a Prince is as dark as he is sly. But the true power of a Prince is bound until love awakens it and his match is met."

"She is gone!" Snape said darkly.

"And yet you and I both know that your magic has become stronger in the last seven years." Baldwin said softly. "Which means that she was not the one."

"Why you-" With a crack Snape disappeared to the edge of the wards. Baldwin smiled faintly. Perhaps as Snape was making his way back to the house he would remember the last part of the Prince curse.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW!**

**On a side note, here's a fun fact: this story never had a title, it was always called 'chapter ten' even now as I look at my word document..yet I had no problem choosing my title...I can't even remember where I heard the word 'arbutus' how odd...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 7

"Potter." Severus greeted blankly, it had taken him four hours to catch up to the brat.

Harry grit his teeth in mortification as he struggled to hide his nudity.

"They took your _clothes_ Potter?" Severus said in amusement.

"Those were _not_ gnomes." Potter said stepping further behind the tree. Severus snorted. "You-er you won't _tell_ any one about this- will you?" Harry said flushing brightly.

"Oh Potter you little fool, what kind of a Slytherin would I be if I didn't save this for a very special occasion?" He said with a smirk.

"Bugger." Harry said sagging.

"I see you broke past the silencing spell." Severus said with a sneer.

"Accidental magic- I was ah, pretty mad when they took my stuff." He said looking away. Severus snorted again.

"Potter I found you because I heard you screaming at the top of your lungs like a little girl nearly half a mile away from here." Severus said with a malicious grin.

"Those were _not_ gnomes." Harry said crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"I'm sure they weren't." Severus said smirking.

"Any way why are _you_ out here?" Harry said suspiciously. Severus bared his teeth.

"Potter." He said softly, dangerously. Harry's eyes widened and a slow grin crossed his lips.

"Impure thoughts professor?" He said his eyes sparkling.

"Potter?" Severus said calmly.

"_Yeeess_ Professor?"

"Silencio." Severus said smugly.

#$ # #$ #$

Damian sighed tiredly as he made his way to the dining hall, he was used to sleeping only a few hours a night at Hogwarts but here the magic in the wards never let him sleep. He didn't need to he supposed, when he'd taken on the responsibility of the wards he'd been a child, the magic had altered him physically over the years to the point where he no longer needed what others considered to be basic primal needs. He fed off of the magic that circled through him and the constant thrum of energy rested the different parts of his mind when he wasn't using them. But Snape didn't know any of that and neither did Potter, and there was no way he was trusting Potter to keep his mouth shut around his family, so he would make an appearance in the dining hall. The wards had informed him when Snape had managed to get himself thrown to the edge of the wards and it had also informed him that the man had taken less then twelve hours to return, unharmed and in pristine condition.

Potter on the other hand…

He snorted as he stepped into the dining hall and found Potter half eating half sleeping his hand twitching a bit where he held his fork. The rest of the family was either clearly unimpressed or quite amused. "Potter sit up." He said easily as he slipped through the door. Potter jumped three feet into the air eyes wide darting from left to right.

"Vermont." Snape said peaceably. Damian felt his heart squeeze painfully.

"Potions master Snape I hope that the sun's rays find you in golden hues?" He said with the barest tension in his voice as he seated himself.

"Twas' twilight until you arrived Vermont." Snape said with glittering eyes. Silence surrounded them and Damian halted half in his seat and half out of it his eyes rising to greet Snapes. That phrasing was very near flirting in a traditionalists eyes and the entire table save Potter knew the traditions. What was Snape up to?

"Then may the stars shine on you too." He said slipping fully into his seat. The response was one of cautious awareness, a reluctance on his part, a wariness of Snape's intent but not one that could be construed as an insult.

"Ah but the dawn approached quickly and with your arrival I can not say that I miss the stars." Snape said calmly an edge of determination in his voice. He was all but saying that he'd settled any doubts in his mind about courting Damian.

"Yet the morning is not yet fully awakened." Damian's grandfather said coolly from where he stood in the doorway. He was stating that _he_ had doubts about Snape's sincerity.

"And the air is still; quiet like unto the time before storms and ill fortune." His grandmother said her voice brittle as she stepped up beside his grandfather. That _was_ an insult; she was doubting Snape's ability to bring Damian anything but bad luck and pain. What was worse was that he couldn't defend Snape, his grandparents had quite easily turned the conversation towards them. He held his tongue and grit his teeth as he watched Snape's gaze darken.

And then of course Damian's great uncle Oswald had to intervene. "Your quite right my dear." He said lazily. "The sky was bright and blue yet with your presence m' lady came a storm that could quite possibly darken the light of our brightest star." He said stiffly. It was no secret that Oswald and his grandmother didn't get along, he was more of a modernist than she was and thought that many of the old ways were stuffy and hindered transactions more than helped them. However he also had a soft spot for Damian, after all he'd been the one to tutor him as a child. Damian sighed quietly and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands.

"Spoken like a true heathen." She cut sharply.

"Rather a heathen then a rain maker." Oswald said with a lift of his chin. Damian felt the wards nudge him and inwardly sighed as he allowed his magic to pour out of him and seep through the room cutting off whatever his grandmother was about to say abruptly. Her face whitened and her lips thinned as she along with the rest of the family turned towards him. He knew what they would see, a man child seated at the head of the table with eyes that were far, _far_ older than they should be. It was enough to silence their argument with a look, he needn't say anything. His grandmother may get away with many things and so may his uncle, but this house ran on magic, a constant circuit of living energy that they were blessed and cursed with, he wouldn't tolerate a disturbance in the flow he'd created. They were using the traditions for their own petty rivalry and they knew it, such a thing could cause an unmitigated disaster. Slowly he pulled his magic back and the wards settled and the flow became stable again.

"You know where the dueling room is." He said calmly. All internal family arguments took place in the dueling room; it was what the room was designed for. Any magic used would be absorbed by the walls and added to the energy in the house. The dueling hall was the hotspot of the house, any magic used there could not have adverse effects on the immense amount of magic that poured through its inhabitants. Damian may be the key conduit but anyone who lived in the house and had Vermont blood running through them became a part of the wards. That was the reason so many of the Vermont family chose to stay at Arbutus, living there caused ones magical prowess to increase over the years. However those who lived there lived under the obligation of keeping stability, therefore petty disputes were taken care of in the dueling room. Really they should have known better.

"Damian…" His grandmother started.

"You are becoming a liability grandmother." He said softly. "This is the second time you have caused a dispute outside of the dueling hall. I let it go the first time because I had guests to attend to but really you must think of the consequences of your actions." He said coldly. "You did not give a formal introduction of yourself; instead you attacked me which I can assure you the wards are not happy about. You have insulted myself, my guests and the very traditions we rely on. This is your last warning. Control yourself or leave Arbutus." He said quietly before standing.

"Potter." Snape hissed quietly before turning to follow him.

"Err, what was that?" Potter asked after a few moments of silence. Damian felt the urge to smack the boy.

"That is the reason you should read those books Potter." Snape said sharply.

"I've had my study changed into a pseudo class room." Damian said coolly. "Professor Snape has already seen and agreed to the time table I have arranged for you Potter. However I think I should warn you now, I am no Hogwarts professor and there will be no smack on your hand if you don't do your work or keep up with your schedule." He said turning to face Potter. "If you do not focus on learning what you need to know the very magic in this house will ensure that you return your focus to the task at hand." Potter gulped quietly and shrank back a bit. "Good." Damain said curtly before opening the wards to his private study and allowing the two inside.

His study like his labs had been his place of refuge as a child; the room had been changed over the years to suit his needs and interests. Every book in the room had been placed on its shelf exactly where he wanted it in the order he wanted. He felt himself relax slightly just by stepping into the room.

"This place is _huge_." Potter said quietly.

"This is where I spend most of my time when I am not in my labs." Damian said his eyes lighting on the research he'd been doing earlier. It was tempting, very tempting, but he had to get Potter started. "You will be over here." He said guiding them to the large workspace he'd set up for them to have lessons in. There was a calk board for Snape and a large desk with a comfortable chair for Potter to work from. He'd gone ahead and retrieved the books that he knew Potter would need to study from and had them placed in a smaller book case.

"From the time we finish breakfast until noon you will be doing book work Potter." Snape said jumping in. "At noon I will quiz you to see what actually permeated that thick scull of yours, if you fail the quiz- well that will be on your head because after the quiz we will adjourn to the dueling hall where Mister Vermont has assured me that the wards will only allow you to use the spells you learned during our practical lessons."

"In other words Potter, if you don't learn those spells Professor Snape and I will kick your arse." Damian drawled with a smirk. Potter's expression shifted to one of mixed panic and anger.

"I thought you were supposed to be all proper with your traditions, how come you keep insulting me?!" He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your position in this house allows me to call you whatever the hell I want to Potter." Damian said smugly. "It's also a side lesson, death eaters will do anything to rile you up- the angrier you get the more likely you will be to do something rash or make a mistake. Mistakes in a war like this one may cost you your life or the lives of the people foolish enough to follow you." He said calmly. Potter's expression fell slowly and paled at the end a haunted look shining in his eyes.

"Oh." He said softly.

"I think Mister Vermont, that we should make something clear to Mister Potter right now." Snape said grimly before facing Harry. "Sad as it may be your position in this war is going to rob you of your childhood if it hasn't already. People are going to _die_ Potter." He said forcefully. "And you may be a direct cause of those deaths without the proper training as you have seen with your god mutt." Damian sighed as Potter's anger was immediately ignited. Damian flicked his wand and Potter yelped as a stinging hex hit him in the left buttocks.

"What Professor Snape is trying to say Potter is that _you_ have a choice here. You can learn to be a soldier and a leader from us and save lives when the time comes, or you can continue bumbling about and relying on luck which I can assure you _will _cause the deaths of the ones you love. So tell me Potter, will you take your lessons seriously or will you watch your friends and loved ones die excruciatingly painful deaths simply because you couldn't be arsed to learn how to properly defend yourself?" Potter was pale his eyes filled with a new kind of terror.

"Well Potter?" Snape said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"I'll study." Potter said quietly.

"Of course you will." Damian said. "And I can assure you that it will not be easy. I will not go easy on you Potter because like you I have someone precious to me that could be hurt in this war." He tried to say it blithely but he knew that his voice had tightened. "For one-" He sent a stinging hex at Potter causing him to shout out.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"A lesson Potter." Snape said though his eyes were trained on Damian. "You must become constantly aware of your surroundings so that during battle no one is able to sneak up on you. Vermont and I will be sending you hexes and jinxes randomly through out the day. You must learn to anticipate them and defend yourself from them silently and wandlessly." Potter scowled.

"You two are going to enjoy this aren't you?" He said sulkily.

"You're taking up my Yule break Potter; of course I'm going to enjoy this." Damian said sending Potter another hex.

"Protego!" Potter cried out raising a flickering shield just barely before the spell hit.

"And now myself and any death eater within a five mile radius knows where you are Potter. We can group together and ambush you because you don't know where we are but we know where you are. In five minutes we can have you disarmed and _kill_ your friends because they aren't important to us and the dark lord has said that _you_ are the only one that is to remain alive. We will curse you and perhaps torture you a bit before bringing you to the dark lord who will then kill you slowly before parading your body to the wizarding world and destroying their hope of survival. After that it will only take a few weeks for him to take over the ministry and then the wizarding world. He will then segregate us from the muggle world, raise a generation that is so bleak and so filled with hatred that it will be simple for him to convince them to attack the muggle world. Hundreds if not thousands of people will be tortured mercilessly and then killed- all because you couldn't protect yourself silently." Snape said coldly. Potter paled.

"I suggest you learn how to cast that silently Potter." Damian said quietly. "You must learn to defend yourself and protect those around you quietly, you must be completely aware of your surroundings, of possible threats. You must never trust anyone, even your little friends to be who they say they are- polyjuice is not the only potion of its kind you know. If a wizard is powerful and intelligent enough to disguise himself as one of your friends he will be smart enough to somehow steal their memories and fool you into a false peace. You let your guard down for an instant and you will find yourself before the dark lord before you can figure out what's happening." Damian said.

"Remember Moody Potter?" Snape asked curiously. "Do you want to bring back another Cedric Diggery because you let your guard down?" Potter shook his head physically shaking now.

"I think we've made our point professor." Damian said sadly. He hated to do this, to force a boy to grow up far before his time, but it must be done and Dumbledore wasn't going to do it. Damian watched as Snape began to teach first the theory of how to create spells silently and then set Potter to learning the many shielding charms he would need to know.

It was going to be a long morning.

_Three days later_

Damian twitched as Potter crashed to the ground not more than four minutes into the duel. The boy was bruised battered and obviously exhausted. He'd improved to be sure, but it was at a snails pace and they only had so long before they had to return to school. He sighed quietly and shook his head.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Potter shouted finally reaching his breaking point for the day. Damian nodded slowly, tiredly.

"I know Potter." He said rubbing his eyes. The magic ensured that he never physically tired but on other levels, such as his patience, was wearing down. He never thought that being in close quarters with Snape for a long period of time could be a bad thing, but he was constantly aware of the man, constantly holding himself back and forcing himself to ignore the man and focus on Potter.

"Master Damian sir?" An elf inquired nervously as it wrung its hands and jumped from one foot to the other. He had a red spot on his cheek and Damian felt his magic flare.

"Who hit you?" He demanded before kneeling and examining the wound. The elf's floppy ears drooped and trembled.

"Master Gerard sir." He said frightened. Damian grit his teeth and calmly healed the wound.

"Is this the first time?" He said more gently though there was a cold edge to his voice. The elf shook his head reluctantly.

"We is not wanting to bother you master." He said softly. "But Master Gerard has been angry; he is smashing things on poor Tibby's head master Damian sir!" He squeaked. Damian frowned.

"The wards should have alerted me…" He trailed off at the elf's gulp. "You made sure they wouldn't." He assumed. The elf nodded slowly.

"Weez sorry Master Damian sir! Weez don't want to bother you when you are so busy sir!" The elf said shaking his head.

"It is my responsibility to take care of you." He said firmly. "Make certain that the other elves remember this, I don't care how busy you think I am." The elf nodded reluctantly. "Now what is it that you came to tell me?" He said gently.

"The elves is wondering if master Damian's guests will be joining the family for Yule celebration." The elf said solemnly. Damian smiled thinly and glanced at Snape.

"It would be an honor." Snape said placing a hand over his heart. Potter blinked at them in confusion. He hadn't gotten very far in his studies of the old ways after all.

"Yes, I think that it would be a wonderful idea to invite our guests." He said straightening up. "Professor, I must prepare for the Yule feast, would you mind taking over Mister Potter's lessons for the rest of the day?" He said formally. Snape smiled thinly. Even now Damian was forced to speak to him politely; it was beginning to wear on them both.

"Of course, however if mister Potter is going to join us he may need proper robes." He said dryly. Damian smirked at Potter's offended stare; the boy didn't even know why he should be offended.

"I'd assumed as much." He said with a tilt of his head before turning back to the elf. "Tell the others that they are no longer to clean my cousin's room until I give them permission to, if anyone else bothers you come straight to me." He said sharply before turning and striding out of the room.

"Well what do you know?" Harry said shaking his head tiredly. "He beats the crap out of me without regret but flips out when a house elf gets bitch slapped." He said before wincing as Snape's hand collided with the back of his head with a loud ringing slap.

"Watch your language Potter." He sneered lifting a book. "And don't insult our host unless you want to walk from the edge of the wards again." He said with a smirk. Harry shivered his eyes growing distant in remembered trauma. Slowly the look turned into a more sulking appearance.

"You don't get mad at him when he calls me an arse." He mumbled crossing his arms. Snape snorted, he wasn't about to tell Potter that he thought it a treat to see someone usually so polite let down his guard- it was positively delicious.

"Get back to studying Potter, let me know when you think you can master that spell against me." He said tossing the brat his text book carelessly. Potter sulked and then slowly grew suspicious.

"What are you going to do while I'm studying?" He asked cautiously. Severus smirked.

"I've been waiting for Vermont to leave this room for nearly a week Potter; he is after all the kind of prodigy that would leave his notes scattered about his desk unattended- it's practically an invitation." He said gleefully. Potter blinked at him, opened his mouth to say something and then thought better about it instead shaking his head and turning to his book.

#$ #$ #$ #$

Damian frowned as he sat down for breakfast the nearly a week later, Potter was there of course his eyes trained on his plate so as not to accidentally be drawn into a conversation, but Snape was not. Damian had been thoroughly disturbed to notice how much the man frequented his thoughts while they were apart. He'd meant to feel relived at having some time away from the compelling madness; instead he'd hardly been able to keep away!

He glanced down the table and noted that his cousin Gerard was glaring at him heatedly though he said nothing. They'd had a little 'talk' yesterday about his treatment of the elves and suffice to say that Gerard would either give in and formally apologize to the elves or he would be learning cleaning charms on his own. Further down the table his grandfather was watching him a knowing look in his eyes. He had a choice- bend his pride and ask Potter about their guest or find out what happened on his own later. However Snape's absent was worrisome; the man was never one to ignore as important a tradition as-

-and then Snape strode through the doors looking preoccupied but never the less clean and suitably dressed. Damian refused to acknowledge that his entire body relaxed in response to this knowledge- that is until Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a square box with the Prince family crest on it.

It was only then that Damian noticed other more subtle details- the earring on the man's left lobe, the bracelet on his wrist the cufflinks- his head spun as Snape approached his grandfather and bowed deeply at the waist. His grandfather didn't seem surprised at all though, instead he seemed smug and satisfied as though he'd been planning this all along. Damian couldn't help but wonder if he _hadn't_ planned it somehow.

"Prince." Baldwin greeted easily enough. "Found your wits did you?" He said with a smirk. Snape straightened smoothly and Damian's breath nearly choked in his throat at the amulet around Snape's neck.

The bracelet on its own announced Snape as a ruin master, a ward master and a master of herbology- these weren't too surprising considering he was a potions master, however most potions masters could only boast one of these crests.

The earring had a large sapphire dangling from it which announced him as a master alchemist only one level below Damian's red earring. Damian had suspected that the man would be proficient in alchemy having trained under the dark lord himself at one point, but he'd never thought that Snape would be that high up!

The cufflinks declared him a master of dark magic, fully in control of the vast wild magic that most people sold their souls to.

And the amulet…Merlin the amulet declared him a necromancer.

"I Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the Prince family formally request courtship of your grandson Damian Vermont." Snape said smoothly. Damian felt light headed, as though the floor had dropped out from under his feet. "It is my hope that an alliance will form betwixt old blood, and age old tradition. I request this on the eve of Yule so that magic may observe and determine my intent as pure and without the taint of this war." He said settling his fist over his chest and making a complex motion with his hand. Magic rose up around them in a steadily growing storm gauging Snape's intent while the others watched and waited. Laughter filled the air, tinkling like bells rang loudly and cheerfully before the scent of sage and lavender surrounded them. Then just as quickly as it came the magic settled proving Snape's words to be true. Damian stared dumbfounded as his grandfather nodded his head reverently accepting the magic's judgment as his own.

"I accept your plea Severus Snape." He said causing the magic to snap into place around them. "And I request that further negotiation be held off until Walsburgis night both honor of your position as a necromancer and to give us time to understand each other better in these troubled times. You may offer my grandson his gift now." He said faintly amused. Damian, who hadn't realized that he was standing until Snape approached, swayed slightly before instinct kicked in and he offered his own respectful greetings.

"Damian." Snape said solemnly his eyes glittering with intent as he held out the box. Damian swallowed thickly, Snape called him by his name- Snape wanted to court him…his hands trembled as they reached out and took hold of the box. Arbutus wood. He glanced up with shocked eyes and caught the man's small smile. Carefully he lifted the lid- indigo colored silk lined the box- Snape's way of telling him that he'd thought this through thoroughly and had perhaps been thinking about it for quite some time.

And then he finally looked at the necklace. He could feel the power of it vibrating against his finger tips. It was a deceptively simple design, a chain made of silver, and a pendant the size of a sickle. But he could see that each individual link had been inlayed with powerful ruins for protection and that the silver would bounce many spells away long before they came close to actually hitting him. The stones placed into the pendant- all meant for protection, healing, or symbols of power, wealth, and…love. Damian stared at it in stunned silence. These were things that Snape was offering him should their courtship succeed. A future which had seemed so completely bleak before now was suddenly shining brightly in the distance. He hardly dared to hope for it.

"You made this yourself didn't you?" He said feeling the familiar magic tingling against his fingers.

"There was once a time when I dreamed of finding someone to share my future with and even when my hope was gone I couldn't help working on it. And now I am glad that I did." Snape said honestly. Damian nodded slowly.

"The magic that is old that you placed on it when you were younger offers wealth and power, it grows to add healing and balance, but the most recent-"

"My offer for love and protection." Snape said knowingly. Damian nodded.

"The magic would have known if you were lying but I believed you had no interest in forming anything deeper than an intellectual bond with me, what changed?" He asked trailing his fingers over the silver almost without noticing it, he was far more drawn to the open honesty in the man's eyes, glimmering openness that he'd never thought to see.

"I read your notes, the ones you left behind in your office." Snape said quietly. Damian flushed.

"Those were private." He muttered looking away.

"You've been protecting me for years and I never knew it." Snape carried on. "It's all there in your notes."

"Those are recent-"

"But the pattern is clear." Snape said softly. "And so is your intent, it tells me far more than a hundred years worth of notes could. I hadn't wanted to believe it when you told me the first time after all I'd all but given my soul to this war in an attempt to atone for past regrets, but I can no longer be blind to what I see before me." He said shaking his head slowly. "Will you accept this gift Damian?" He said with an air of quiet determination. He hadn't addressed the part about his offer for love but Damian knew better than to push too soon for answers. Snape had given him more than he could have dreamed of.

"Yes." He said softly. That was it though he knew, Snape could tear him to shreds if he wanted to and Damian could only hope that he wouldn't. Snape set the box on the table and carefully raised the necklace and parted the chain to place it around Damian's neck. Damian bit back a gasp when warm hands brushed his neck and familiar magic rose to meet his dancing a curious step before falling to place as the necklace became a steady weight around his neck. The scent which he'd come to know as distinctive of Snape surrounded him like a comforting blanket causing his cheeks to heat slightly.

"Thank you." Snape said quietly. His eyes were a fire of mixed emotions as they settled on the pendant almost as if to convince himself that it was real. Damian felt weak, shaky and he knew without a doubt that this was perhaps the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"Perhaps it is time for you to take our young guest here to his lessons?" His grandfather said sounding amused. Damian jumped. He'd completely forgotten that they were in a room full of people, Snape too seemed to be caught unawares and cleared his throat delicately.

"Potter!" He snapped sharply before turning and striding out of the room. Damian resisted the urge to snort at Potter's gob smacked expression and followed them out of the room.

"Did you just ask him to-" Potter's voice was strained.

"Courting is entirely different than muggle tradition Potter I would be careful of what you call it especially at this early a stage." Snape snapped sharply his eyes glittering, daring Potter to insult him.

"Tradition requires that you congratulate us Potter." Damian said calmly. "If you don't then it could be considered a sign that you look down on the alignment and either one of us would have the right to challenge you to a duel." He added.

"Er…how do I congratulate you?" Potter asked slowly.

"You must be completely honest in what you wish for our future, there are various phrases one is supposed to choose from but due to your status as a 'new wizard' you are only required to be sincere." Snape said sharply. Potter paused appearing to be deep in thought before slowly he began to speak.

"I wish you happiness." He said with a nod. "I hope that you will find comfort in each other when times are hard and I hope that you can love each other and protect one another no matter what." He said seriously. Damian was surprised to say the least and it seemed that Snape was too, but the magic was satisfied with the answer and Potter's words were deemed sincere. They shared a curious glance before Snape dipped his head in a customary gesture.

"Thank you mister Potter." He murmured. Potter nodded curtly before shifting uncomfortable.

"Er…is there anything else I should know?" He asked sheepishly.

"You haven't read a word from those books I gave you have you?" Damian said mildly amused. Potter flushed and looked down.

"Yeah I did, but there isn't much time to read them during the day and I always fall asleep before I can read much at night." He said in a mumble. Damian snorted.

"Yes well I suppose an impending war is more important than your appalling manners." He said smirking. "Though I suggest we take the morning off from our usual studies so that you have at least some idea what to expect when the celebration begins tonight- does that sound good Professor?" He asked curiously.

"Severus." Snape said amused. "If I am going to be your intended then there is no reason for formalities between us." Damian swallowed thickly and nodded.

"S-Severus then." He said flushing brightly. Potter sniggered and Damian sent him a strong stinging charm before lifting his chin.

"Laugh again Potter and you'll see what I'm capable of." He said sharply.

"Aww come on! You guys see me embarrassed all the time and I don't hex _you_." He said sulking.

"I'm not embarrassed." Damian said sending him another hex.

"Then what are you?" Potter said annoyed. Damian sent another hex in his direction. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Because you're being impertinent and because you didn't block the first two." He said sending another which Potter clumsily tried to block.

"But you were bright red!" Potter complained. "You were totally embarrassed!" He said casting a proper shield finally.

"He wasn't embarrassed Potter." Snape said cutting in with a well aimed hex of his own. Potter snorted.

"Oh taking his side now you slimy-omph!" Damian's curse hit him so hard that he flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud knocking the wind from his chest.

"Insult him again Potter." He warned dangerously.

"You aren't going to hex everyone that try's to insult me are you?" Snape asked curiously.

"Of course I will." Damian said stubbornly.

"Do you know how many people insult me to my face and behind my back on a daily basis?" Snape said with a sneer.

"I can keep up." He said glaring at Harry. "I'll have no mercy on any who dare insult the man I-" He stopped himself last minute realizing what he was about to say.

"Say it." Snape said his attention suddenly fully on Damian.

"There's no point when you already know-"

"Please." Snape- Severus said his eyes churning with something unknown. Damian's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man. Cautiously he lowered his wand and took a step towards the man grasping the large hand in his and relishing the warmth.

"The man I love." He breathed. "I love you." He said softly his face warm as he gazed up at Severus gauging his reaction. Snape seemed to relax, as though he'd been carrying a weight on his shoulders that had finally been removed. Warm fingers wrapped around his hand and tugged him forward.

"I will love you Damian." He swore quietly. Damian's breath hitched and he felt something spread through his chest like rapid fire, a hope that he'd never known.

"Potter, say a word and I will break both your arms." Damian said still smiling slightly as an audible click of Harry's mouth snapping shut filled the silence.

"You could simply ignore those that insult me." Severus offered.

"No, I can't." Damian said sadly.

"Why can't you?" Severus demanded sounding slightly irritated.

"Because I am proud of you." Damian said succinctly. Severus didn't know what to say, his mind didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"What?" He said sounding just as shocked and taken aback as he felt. Damian's face softened and his eyes grew determined.

"You have no idea do you?" He said quietly. "You are strong and wise and honorable Severus Snape. You have more courage than I can put to words. You are brilliant, witty and powerful." Damian said honestly.

"I am flawed Damian, very, very flawed." Potter snorted and Damian flicked his wand sending Potter flying out of the room so that they could have some privacy. Severus looked mildly amused but his countenance darkened quickly. "I have done horrible things-"

"And so have I." Damian said sharply. "But it was you that gave me the courage to face them, I will never forget what I have done and neither will you. I believe that I can honestly say that neither of us is proud of what we've done. That does not mean that I shouldn't be proud of you for facing it like a man instead of fleeing from it as lesser men would." Damian said with a curt nod. Snape was open now, more so than Damian thought he could have been if it weren't for the promise that hung around his neck and pulsed against his heart.

"I won't win this battle will I?" Snape said smiling wanly.

"No, you won't." Damian agreed relaxing his stance. "I am proud of you Severus Snape; anyone would be if they saw what I've seen. I may not know every part of you and I may never know every part of you, I don't know why you sacrifice yourself or why you hurt. But I don't have to know if you don't want to tell me because I've seen enough of you to know that you are everything I will ever want or need." He said his chest aching. He wanted this to work, wanted to live without fear of betrayal, wanted everything Snape offered.

"I am old and ugly." Snape said after a moment. Damian felt his lips twitch.

"I have wards more than eight thousand years old inside of me Sn-Severus, do you really think age would matter to me?"

"But beauty does?" Snape challenged with sharp eyes.

"You are quite beautiful to me Severus." He said his gaze softening as his cheeks reddened. "I have healed you many times, I have seen your scars and bound your wounds, I have seen you awake I have seen you unconscious, I have stayed beside you when your fever made you delirious yet every bit of it- every last moment of it only made me love you more for who you are. _You _are beautiful." Damian said slightly breathless.

"You are too young to know-"

"Eight thousand years Severus Snape." Damian reminded sharply. "Please do not use my physical age against me again." He asked his voice softening. "It is one thing for others to see what I want them to see but I am not a child and I refuse to be treated as such by the man I may bond with some day." Snape gazed at him with glittering black eyes and Damian remained firm.

"I've already thought of all this." Snape said absently.

"I figured." Damian said smiling slightly.

"I needed to hear it." Snape said with a wince.

"So did I." Damian said nodding slowly.

"You really love me?" Snape said more than asked.

"Yes." Damian said calmly.

"It's been a very long time since I believed someone could love me." Snape said shaking his head.

"Do you believe me now?" Damian asked quietly.

"Yes." Severus said his voice rough his eyes closing.

"Good." Damian said with a nod.

"It would be nice to hear again sometime." Snape said a small smile flittering across his lips.

"I love you." Damian said fondly. Snape's eyes opened slowly.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"No." Damian said gently. "Thank _you_ for giving me the chance to say these words and not to regret them."

"I will try my best to keep you from ever regretting this." Snape said reaching out to touch the pendant. Damian nodded slowly as he gazed down at the pendant in fascination. In a way he couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that he was here, saying all these things that he'd longed to say to Snape's face.

"I will hold you to that promise." Damian said with a nod. Snape smiled and released the pendant stepping away from him.

"I should prepare for the Yule celebration." He said almost reluctantly.

"So should I." Damian said with a nod.

"Will it always be this way between us?" Severus said with a curious smile. "Will I always feel as though I've won the argument even though I didn't get my way?" Damian smirked.

"In most cases I will defer to you, but there will be occasions when I will stand for what I feel is right." He said with a smile.

"And somehow I feel as though I'm going to enjoy it when you are right." Snape said shaking his head idly.

"When my actions or opinions challenge yours you can be sure that I will do everything in my power to get my way." Damian said smirking. Severus snorted.

"Of course you will." He said shaking his head. Damian smiled and tipped his head in respect.

"I will see you tonight Professor."

"Severus." Snape said losing a bit of his smile.

"…Severus." Damian said slowly getting a feel of the name.

"Tonight then." Severus said his hand lifting idly and briefly resting on his cheek before falling away. Damian felt his entire being react to Severus' touch and struggled silently to control himself as he nodded sharply and darted out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 2: Harry Potter lived to the end of his days petrified of garden gnomes.**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 8

Severus stared at his reflection as if seeing it for the first time. It wasn't often that he did this; it felt too much like self flagellation and that didn't sit well with him. But some times he simply needed to, and now was one of those times. His conversation with Vermont had unsettled him and he wasn't used to being unsettled so easily. He gazed at the harsh lines in his face sneering at the damp hair that dripped forward clean for once due to the purifying nature of the ritual bath he'd just taken. Vermont had said that he thought that Severus was beautiful.

But that wasn't what confused him.

He'd used a trace of ligilamency and found that the boy had been completely honest with him- he wasn't used to that and in all honesty it had completely blindsided him.

But then much of what his intended did caused him a certain degree of shock. He could remember Damian as a first year at the time he'd been little more than a gnat with a significant name and the annoying habit of trying to follow him at night. Severus had assumed that the boy was bored and had grown out of the habit- instead Damian Vermont had only studied harder and become proficient in following him without getting caught. Of course finding out about _that_ had been a blow, but the secrets kept revealing themselves. All this time he'd thought that Dumbledore had been caring for him, treating his wounds, if anything he'd thought that the half formed blurry boy with dark hair and startling eyes had been little more than a delusion. Instead he learned that Damian had been caring for him, healing him, seeing him in his most vulnerable state.

And yet the boy still somehow managed to love him.

As Severus gazed at his reflection he understood that he would have been a fool not to take advantage of such a gift.

Of course he'd been more shocked and angry than understanding at first; the thought that a _student_ had so successfully followed him was alarming on its own. Of course he supposed that finding out that the same student was in fact a world renowned figure in the potions and alchemy industries had lessened the sting and added to the intrigue.

His breath caught in his throat as he thought about that day in the headmaster's office when he'd had his first real taste of the boy's magic.

He'd only ever caught glimpses of what the boy was capable of and they weren't even accurate glimpses at that. He inhaled slowly and felt the corners of his lips twist slightly as the familiar scent invaded his sensitive nose. Damian Vermont's magic smelled like autumn- crisp, warm, spicy and comforting. It made him think of rustling brightly colored leaves- of twisting brown vines and rustling leaves. The entirety of château Arbutrus smelled similar.

Yet the boy's fury was entirely different. He shivered slightly in remembrance, the frost of winter a burning sort of cold that stung the skin and built an instinctive feeling of forbiddance in ones very soul. Damian was not dark, but shadows clung to him and the light shied away from his anger.

And with good reason too.

Damian had wiped out at least a third of Voldemort's growing army in one foul swoop; it would take time for the dark lord to regain his forces.

He smiled wanly into his reflection. His draw to power was ever sharp and demanding. No matter how frequently he'd repeated his oath never to marry after Lily's death, never to seek a comfort that he didn't deserve- he'd found himself willing to do so anyway.

Damian Vermont was everything he had ever hoped for and everything he could possibly need or want, he'd be a fool not to make a move on this. He knew very well that the young man's very personality called out to him. Damian had broken through something he'd thought buried for more than a decade. With a faint wary glance at his reflection he straightened and drew his shoulders back.

_I have seen your scars and bound your wounds_

_You are beautiful to me._

That Adonis-like creature thought _him_ beautiful. The young man with eyes made from magic its self who's features were bread from the very finest and most powerful blood- thought him, Severus Snape beautiful.

Yes, he would do everything in his power to become a great man for Damian, and he would protect Damian the way he hadn't been able to protect Lily.

With grim determination he began pulling on his robes.

#$# #$ #$ #$

Potter was squirming.

Damian resisted the urge to snap at the messy haired boy and instead focused on the rituals at hand.

"Why couldn't I wear underwear?" Potter whined quietly.

"Be glad we aren't naked the way some holidays require." Snape snapped.

"But…" Potter squirmed again.

"It is time for you to be quiet Potter; this is a very sacred event for my family." Damian said peaceably as they approached the main hall. The others in the family had already gathered their voices low with reverence as the magic in the room required. Damian had been purifying this room for the majority of the last three days, swaths of white and red silk were draped over the walls and large arrangements of herbs sat in waiting. In the center of the room there was a large potted oak tree that took up a better part of the room.

"In wizarding custom," Severus began quietly at seeing Potter's quizzical look. "We do not in fact use a log to light our Yule fire; instead we rely on the magic within our blood." Potter paled and Damian resisted the urge to sigh.

"Twilight is fast approaching." He said formally, he could do little more than this at this point. "We will remain silent in reverence to the darkness as it transcends into light, at the darkest hour we will begin the second part of the ceremony." Potter glanced at Snape in confusion.

"He means that until midnight you have to be absolutely quiet, Merlin Potter did you read nothing from your books?" Snape said in clipped tones.

"Er, I was still trying to figure out how to put the robes on actually." Potter said with a wince. Damian shared an amused look with Snape before shaking his head and tapping his staff against the floor causing the room to fall silent immediately.

"It is time to form the circle." He said softly his voice carrying the weight of his power through the room as he stepped up beside the oak and watched as his family created the circle. When they were done, their legs crossed and their gazes respectful and intent Damian gazed around meeting each set of eyes with an air of solemnity and respect. By the time he reached Severus' dark reverent gaze the sun had nearly fallen away leaving them only in dim lighting. "We are called here in reverence of one of the greatest phenomena known to our kind. From the very beginning of our creation we understood this distinction- without light there is not shadow without shadow there is no light. A wheel of life and death and light and dark that we all adhere to spins within and around us. Tonight we celebrate the darkness that lingers and revere the sacrifices we have made; tonight we sorrow and bleed as one with the understanding that in our hearts there is a flame that cannot be snuffed out." Damian gazed around the room as the slow power began to pour over them.

"We spend these dark hours mourning." He said lifting the silver goblet. "Because we see what others refuse to see, in the pitch of night and the heat of war and desolation there grows within us a steady flame of strength and integrity." Carefully he handed the goblet to his grandfather. "With this thought I begin our circle, may it ever continue and may the flame of our hearts never retreat." Damian slid the ritual blade across the palm of his hand allowing the blood to fall into the cup as the darkness crept through the room. Carefully he handed his grandfather the hilt of the knife and his grandfather passed the goblet to his grandmother so that he could slice his hand. The goblet would continue this way around the room and a small portion of blood would be added and mixed into the goblet.

Damian felt a sigh escape him as familiar magic wafted through the air connecting them one by one as the goblet was filled. The magic felt like cool water rippling across his skin in a gentle swaying motion yet as it washed through him he could taste the raw pure power testing him seeking out his magic and examining him. It was like an old friend playing across his senses, ruffling his hair like a breeze and leaving the scent of juniper and sage in its wake. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would be confused by the rich spices- cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg- and just a whisper of ash and earth- He inhaled deeply, lost in the moment of it as power thrummed through him growing as each droplet of blood was added to the goblet.

He felt drowsy and at the same time vulnerable to the slow heady magic that had begun to cycle through him. If he was to be honest with himself _this_ was his favorite part of the ritual. He gasped as the darker magic lit on his memories of the night he'd used his candles- it charged through him stronger and more powerful than before, heady begging a question- would he claim those lives as a sacrifice? For the dark who enjoyed bloodshed immensely and who understood that those candles had been made with his own brand of sacrifice.

He hadn't thought about it when he was planning to use them, the candles themselves were made in the same ritualistic manner that most of the candles used for the different holidays were made. But at the same time he'd personalized them, made the candles come from himself and the excess magic he couldn't simply just leave around for anyone to pick up on. And the way he'd used them…high in the air burning in a circle with a flame that held no light.

He smiled faintly at the nudge magic gave him and nodded.

He'd done something horrible, but if some good could be brought from it he would grasp it with both hands. The darker magic swelled in response and a deep rich laugh filled the room pulsing through the ring he could feel forming as the goblet continued to make its way around the circle. He shivered as he realized that his feet were lifting from the ground his body becoming a conduit. He knew of course that the light would beg more sacrifice once this part of the ritual was over especially given that this was the night Severus had chosen to bind them into a courtship ritual. He felt a thrill of excitement as magic picked up on this notion as well adding an extra touch of power in Severus' favor and in approval of the match.

Damian heard a gasp and his eyes snapped open instinctively spinning in the direction it had come from. What had disturbed the utter silence of the ritual? He let out his own gasp silent as it was to see a dark figure made up entirely of rich pure magic surrounding Severus. Dark eyes locked on his as Potter held the goblet too stunned to be nervous the blade slid across Severus' hand and Damian shivered as a ghosting echo of the blade touched his own wound. Magic smiled in its own way as Severus' blood slid into the goblet and Damian felt a moment of satisfied joy.

The magic poured more strongly through the link and Damian smiled too, a powerful connection, a necromancer making a sacrifice was always a heady thing to darker magic. That Severus' blood was filled with nuances of sacrifices and rituals ages old made magic a happy thing indeed. Damian's eyes tracked the goblet as Potter shakily handed it to Damian's cousin, for a moment he thought the boy would drop it, but magic didn't want anything to interrupt the ritual and helped Potter move it. Snape handed the blade carefully to Potter and Damian watched the boy swallow thickly as he stared at it before holding his hand out and to be sliced cleanly across the skin.

Power- sheer raw unmitigated power entered the circle and Damian was suddenly aware of a second presence in the hall. No one was willing to break the silence but he could feel their touch of panic and reached out through the circle willing them calm. The presence, tall, looming and _old_, older than anything he'd ever known slid across the room it's gaze first directed to where Potter and Snape sat and then turning to face him.

Damian bowed his head respectfully as the being approached and the being returned the bow much to his surprise.

"I have been waiting." The voice, more like a thousand whispers and groans rose up out of the hood and filled every corner of the room. "I have been waiting for someone to see me." The figure rasped. "Long ago I swore to protect the blood of my friend. I have been watching them all this time, growing, aging, living, long, long lives untouched by myself until their time was yet to come." Damian's mind whirred quietly. He'd thought about it, a passing thought really, one that he hadn't given much bearing to. After all it was a mere fable, something he'd believed created by wizards who longed for their names to be more important somehow.

Death chuckled and Damian knew he was right in his assumptions.

"Yes, I am death." His voice breathed. He could feel fear somewhere in the link but felt that the goblet was still moving. "I have come because a ritual was performed, a ghastly twisted thing and I was unable to stop it." Death said his power rippling strongly through them.

A ritual that death himself couldn't stop? He struggled to imagine such a thing, there were only a few places that were rumored sacred enough that even death would not enter unless called upon. His eyes widened a graveyard! The one Potter had been taken to at the end of the triwzard tournament- quickly his mind made the calculations. A graveyard is where death will not linger it is a place of mourning and death respects that.

"Yes, I see your thoughts." Death said with a slow nod. "I have come to undo what has been done against my friend and in return I will give to this blessed moment as well." He said tilting his head in a slight bow. Damian eyed the being for a long moment before judging him honest in his intent and nodding. It was unheard of for a human to break the circle and join- such a thing would ruin the entire ritual and bring a curse on the family performing it, but Damian understood the subtler things. In a ritual like this if Death joined, it could only strengthen the circle, a balance of light and dark, of life and death, mourning and joy.

Death moved quickly and like a shadow pressed himself between his uncle and niece.

Damian gasped as the addition was examined sending a painful surge through him before finding death to be more than acceptable. Damian watched as his niece Andrea held the goblet with trembling hands her wide dark eyes gazing up at death all the while. Still, she was trained from birth to these rituals and she wasn't about to mess this one up. He smiled fondly as she handed the goblet to death and cut her palm adding her blood to the nearly full goblet. Damian felt his feet touch the ground though only just allowing him to make his way to where death sat. Magic pulsed and bled through the ring his family made waiting to be completed, excited to be honored in so many ways this night.

Damian knelt and accepted the goblet in his hands watching as death took the blade and one dark sleeve slid up. Pale skin, so pale he almost wondered if death wasn't in fact a ghost himself until the blade pressed against the palm of a narrow fine boned hand. Blood rose to the surface darker, richer and more powerful than anything he'd ever seen or felt before. Damian struggled to remain still as the blood dripped into the goblet and power- pure ancient and wild poured through the circle. When it was done the wound sealed itself with little fuss leaving behind unmarred skin and death handed him the hilt of the blade. Damian accepted it and carefully carried the full goblet to the center of the circle. Magic whirled around him and settled before him lifting the cup from his hands so that he could cut his other palm and complete the circle. He let out a soft sigh as his blood fell into the cup and the wounds on his hands as well as every one in the circle closed and faded away. It was dark in the room now, complete darkness that even touched the magic whipping through them.

Carefully he lifted the goblet to his lips, the silver warm and the blood bearing a spicy scent, and taking a deep breath he drank. The whispered carried sorrows of his family, the loss and pain fell into him and the magic poured through and around him. He drank deeply well aware of the tears he was shedding and the echoes of pain that throbbed through him.

He could taste time too.

Or rather he could taste timelessness, endless reaping and sowing building and destruction. He could taste the salt of the ocean and hear gulls cry, he felt the rustling of forests bleeding with magic. He could feel the world as it was and became aware of how little magic was left because it was not revered any longer but was treated carelessly. And then…then like a funnel he could feel the magic tear and pull. An image of Voldemort flashed before his eyes, a scream echoed through his mind as blood was ripped forcibly from his pores. Damian watched as Voldemort's skeletal form simply dissolved without the magic holding him together.

Rage, pure absolute hatred.

But then death was there too a shadow blocking red eyes from seeing him judging with cold words that Damian couldn't hope to understand. Damian gasped as magic reached into him and through him pouring, pouring, pouring! Death turned to look at him cold dark eyes filled with endless glory and misery. The whispers returned as he spoke offering a blessing that Damian for all he knowledge did not understand only knowing that it was an offering and a blessing and a thanks that he should accept. He nodded and his voice echoed as he responded properly before bowing his head in respect and thanking Death for taking part in their celebration.

Death nodded before slowly taking a step back and disappearing.

Damian blinked slowly feeling slightly disoriented in the darkness of the hall but felt magic thrum inside him still rushing through the circle urging him forward letting him know that it was nearly time. His feet felt like lead now as he walked and the short distance to the oak tree felt so much longer than he could ever remember it being. But Magic helped him step by step until he was standing before the tree with just enough strength to slip his fingers into the earth and pour the magic into the roots. The effect was immediate the transition from a celebration of darkness and sorrow to one of light and joy. The fire spread across the bark of the tree in cheerful leaps and bounds red and gold but primarily white never actually burning since it was a magical fire but fully charged and bright. The room which had been completely dark was suddenly aglow as one by one the candles he'd made lit.

He smiled slightly as the glow and fragrance crept into his families' souls ridding them of lingering sorrow and pain, purifying them for the new year. When he caught Severus' gaze he found it impossible to look away. Did Severus know that this joy had been because of him? Did he have any idea that Damian had been pouring seemingly endless joy and pure happy affection into the wax because of him? A look of awe spread across Severus' features and Damian wondered if the man had caught his stray thoughts as suddenly his dark eyes were looking at the hundreds of floating candles with awe.

It took him a moment to realize that they were waiting for him to speak, even the magic had settled slightly to listen to him since he was considered the 'priest' for the ritual. He smiled a quiet peaceful smile and felt his heart flutter.

"Is it the darkness that chases the light or is it the light that chases the darkness?" He asked softly as the scent of lavender and sage wafted through the air. "Tonight we celebrate the turning of a great unstoppable wheel. We were gifted in darkness with an unexpected visit, with unexpected power and now we must give to the light the same respect. Our days may not always _seem_ bright and our smiles may sometimes feel heavy but we are not only our sorrow. In light we have a joy that is so pure and untouched that it must be revered. In honor of the light we must offer up of ourselves the only things that light will truly accept from us." He lifted his staff. "In honor of life!" He said before slamming his staff down and bringing it back up. "In honor of joy!" He slammed his staff down again and an electrical current began to swim through the air. "In honor of family!" He slammed his staff down twice this time. "In honor of grace! In honor of virtue! In honor of freedom! In honor of strength! In honor of sacrifice! In honor of tradition!" He continued to slam his staff down after each praise and the candles burned brighter. "In honor of feasting and dance! In honor of a new day!" Laughter like a babbling brook broke through the air. "In honor," He said finally. "of that which gives us our strength, in honor of love." He said solemnly.

"Arbutrus!" His family called out joyously the air ringing with the sound of their pride. The light magic spun around him toying with his hair briefly in acknowledgement before slipping away as music began and his family spread through the room some beginning to dance others simply swaying in place. Damian smiled weakly and decided he should probably find a seat but when he took a step forward his legs buckled. A strong arm slid around his waist easily and another arm swept behind him and lifted him clean off the ground.

"P-P-Professor!" Damian let out scrambling to find purchase in the man's robes. Severus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"We really do have to break you of that habit dearest." He said idly. Damian blushed deeply and buried his face in Severus' shoulder.

"You startled me is all." He muttered.

"You are my intended; did I not make myself clear to you in my offer to take care of you?" He said mildly. Damian smiled and relaxed his grip on the front of Severus' robes. Snape looked down at him with a frown. "I've noticed since I arrived here Damian, that there really is no one that takes care of you." He said with a frown. Damian looked away his chest squeezing slightly.

"I don't need such a thing." He said crisply.

"But you want it." Severus countered quietly. "Here in this house you are oddly distant from your family, no one embraces you, no one considers you outside of the wards and traditions." He said firmly. Damian found that he couldn't quite meet Severus' eyes. Severus carefully set him into a chair.

"That ends now." Severus muttered quietly as he reached out a hand and summoned a cup of wine and a small tray of fruit and cheese in a rare display of magical prowess. He lifted the cup to Damian's lips and helped him drink as Damian clutched the sides of his chair not quite knowing what to do with this. "You will come to me if you need me." Severus said booking no argument. "If ever you feel overwhelmed or sad or you simply wish to have someone to sit with, I want you to come to me." He said lifting a square of cheese and pressing it to Damian's lips until he opened them and began chewing.

Damian considered this. He had in truth never had what Severus was offering, he couldn't imagine his grandfather touching him any more than a pat on the head or shoulder the way he'd done when Damian was much younger. He didn't know what these things might mean or might become to him. But at the same time he knew that he could use this to his advantage. He'd noticed that Severus was much the same as he was in this way, never asking for help, never reaching out for touch. Carefully Damian lifted a trembling hand and settled it against Severus' cheek the way the man had done to him earlier.

"Quid pro quo Severus." He whispered smiling gently. "If you expect me to do this then you must come to me too." He offered swiping his thumb across the sharp cheekbone. Dark eyes gazed at him for a long moment before a hand reached up and captured his.

"Very well then, quid pro quo." He said with a sharp nod. Damian felt something move in his chest and he found that he quite liked this casual contact, especially if it left that warm tingling sensation that he'd felt for hours after the last time Snape had touched him.

"The two of you make me want to consider another wife!" A cheerful voice said causing Damian to jump as his grandfather appeared.

"I seem to remember you swearing that you would never marry again after your last wife." Damian said his lips quirking. His grandfather's expression brightened.

"_That_ was because she was a she devil!" He said with a nod. Damian snorted.

"She certainly shrieked a lot." Damian agreed. His grandfather smiled wistfully before shaking his head. "I came to congratulate you." He said with a slight grin. "A union like this is bound to be a powerful one, more powerful than anything I've seen in all my years." He said his voice turning grave. "Be careful with this Damian, and remember our traditions, remember always to revere the magic that inhabits you lest you lose it forever." He said before bowing slightly and slipping away. Snape glanced down at him, dark eyes sweeping over his form.

"I will protect you." He swore under his breath. Damian felt his hand reach for the pendant around his neck.

"I know." He said smiling. "And I will protect you." He said firmly. Snape's lips slipped into a frown.

"I don't need protecting." He said with a lift of his chin. Damian smirked.

"Neither do I." He said challenging the man.

"Quid pro quo?" Severus said his voice tight with resignation.

"Of course." Damian agreed happily.

"I don't suppose I could stop you?" He said grimacing.

"Not when it comes to this no." Damian said with a half smile.

"Merlin you guys _have_ to try this juice!" Potter said staggering towards them his eyes glassy.

"It appears that my dear cousins have finally managed to prank him." Damian said shaking his head as Potter tossed back nearly a full glass of wine.

"Death protects his bloodline." Snape said dryly but pointedly. "He'll survive a bit of wine." Damian looked away; he didn't really want to talk about death right now.

"This feast goes on for three days; it is the one time during the year that I allow my cousins the freedom to prank whomever they will, keep your eyes open and your wine within sight." He said smiling thinly as he watched his curly haired cousins Nina and Gertrude giggle behind their uncle.

"If they are anything like the Weasley twins I suspect I will be fine." Snape said mildly.

"They are far more brilliant than the Weasley twins actually; most of their work is based on complex ruins. I'd hate to see what would happen if they ever decided to compete." He said shaking his head a note of pride in his voice.

"And yet they managed to get Potter drunk?" Snape said quirking an eyebrow. "That hardly seems like a challenge." Damian smirked.

"Correction." He said lightly, "They managed to get Potter drunk when the wards are protecting him; they probably found some loophole in the traditions somewhere." He said smirking. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting." Snape said calmly. "Now are you going to tell me that upset you so much?" He asked lowly his voice a rumble. Damian's smile slipped from his lips like water.

"You could tell?" He said wryly.

"Your voice is slightly strained and you're purposefully keeping the topic away from the ritual its self. A true traditionalist would be eager to talk about a ritual as powerful as that, in fact I believe that we are the only ones that _weren't _talking about it until now." Severus said smoothly though as Damian glanced up he could tell by the subtle tightness in Severus' eyes that the man was worried.

"Death was here for a reason." Damian said into his glass of water ensuring that no one could see his lips move.

"I assume it had to do with Potter?" Severus said into his own carefully lifted glass of wine.

"Of course, he wanted to pay Voldemort back for using Potter's blood without permission; it seems that the dark lord has once more lost his form." He said calmly. Snape's eyes widened slightly and his breath caught in his throat but otherwise he remained unaffected.

"Between the candles nearly wiping out most of his forces and this he is at a serious disadvantage." Severus said after a moment. Damian nodded slowly.

"But I don't think he will remain idle, that's what worries me- he needs to prove to the death eaters that hasn't fallen. I fear he will strike soon and when he does that he will strike hard." He said tapping his fingers idly on the armrest of the chair until Severus scooped up his hand and brushed his thumb across his knuckles.

"Let the headmaster worry about that, you have done more than your fair share for this war Damian." He said squeezing gently. Damian felt his cheeks heat before he could stop it.

"Where do you want me in this war Severus?" He asked softly, dark eyes peered down at him.

"I would prefer you to remain neutral." Severus said his voice carefully blank. "I would prefer that you stay out of this war and any other war as much as possible." He said his jaw flexing slightly as he grit his teeth. Damian felt relief pour over his shoulders as he tightened his grip on Severus' hand.

"Then that is exactly what I will do." He said with a quiet smile. Severus gave him a confused and suspicious look.

"That's it? That's all? You aren't going to fight me on this?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Damian smiled thinly.

"I will defer to you in most things Severus. I have no wish to put my self and my entire family at risk in this war; however the love of a Vermont is steadfast and unwavering. If you had asked it of me I think I would have fought- for _you_." He said looking directly into dark eyes.

"A part of you wondered if I _would_ ask it of you." Severus stated seriously.

"It has happened time and time again though out history, my own father went to war for my mother and never returned." Damian said grimly. Severus nodded slowly.

"I do seem to remember a Vermont in the first war." He said turning his eyes away. "I never met him myself though." He added cautiously.

"It doesn't matter." Damian said easily. "I never met him or my mother; they would be strangers to me now." Severus was quiet for a moment regarding him it calculating eyes.

"I want you safe from this war." He said eventually.

"And I want the same of you." Damian said wistfully. "However I respect that you have reasons for continuing to fight." Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" He said sounding slightly amused.

"Don't tease me Severus, you have no idea how hard it is going to be to watch you go to another meeting knowing that you might not come back alive." He said his voice strained. Severus' expression fell slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Damian glanced up at him a tight smile on his lips and a challenge in his eyes.

"You are worth it." He said squeezing Severus' hand marveling in how wonderful if felt wrapped around his. It was warm, and sturdy- it felt like home. He smiled a bit at that thought.

"You are a wonder Damian." Severus said his eyes softening. Damian smiled faintly just as the tingling sound of bells sounded through out the hall.

"Come, let's feast." Damian said with a determined smile. "No matter what happens in this war, I want there to be good memories between us." He added softly so that only Severus could hear him.

"If that is what you wish then I can only oblige." Severus said. "Anything you want Damian, if I can procure it, then you will have it." He said bumping him lightly with his shoulder.

Damian smiled. He had three days to spend with Snape- Severus, the man who intended to marry him, he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 3: Severus found several dirty entries in Damian's journals along with dates and times in which Damian had followed him. Damian also wrote Severus several love letters that he kept hidden away which Snape had to break through several layers of warding and charms to get to, each one made him thirst for more. To this day Severus Snape keeps these letters along with a suspicious photo album locked away.**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore smiled warily at his brother as the small oak burned between them. They were alone this Yule, as they had been for nearly ten Yule celebrations now. Albus would have given up the celebrations years ago if it weren't for his brother's instance and the lingering regret that he was never quite able to subdue. His eyes slowly roved to the third chair where a small candle burned in honor of their younger sister, it was the real reason he believed that Aberforth clung to these traditions. His sister had always been sensitive to wild magic, and she'd always revered the holiday rituals as well.

"I've come across some information." His brother said finally. Albus felt his eyebrows rise in shock. His brother had flat our refused to have any part in the war during the first war, he'd nearly shut Albus out of his life for it.

"Oh?" Albus said a glimmer of hope sitting in his chest. His brother was more powerful than even he was though it was a little known fact these days- if Aberforth joined the light it could be the force they needed to win-

"Julius and Katrina are alive." Dumbledore frowned his mind taking a moment to place the names. He felt his face pale and for a moment he was silent.

"It has been a long time since I've heard those names." He managed to say warily. Of course, young Julius had been like an adopted son to Aberforth when he decided to marry Katrina who was decidedly a dark witch.

"I've thought of them often." His brother said staring into his larger with wary old eyes. "Their son used to come to me when he was still just a lad, he would ask me about them because his family refused to tell him anything. Poor lad hasn't asked me about them for a long time now." He said shaking his head.

"You act as though they are dead but you say that they are alive." Albus pointed out with a frown.

"That is because the Julius and Katrina that I once knew are long gone." Aberforth said taking a long drink.

"You've seen them?" Albus said unable to keep himself from leaning forward in anticipation.

"I've been scrying for them ever since the day they disappeared, all this time I hadn't found a thing, but this morning just before you came- late I might add- I managed to find them." He said softly. "Something happened to Voldemort, that's the only reason I can figure that it worked. Something cut the channels he was using-"

"Channels?" Albus interrupted.

"Old magic, it took me a moment to realize just what it was because he'd warped it so badly. Voldemort is using their magic to bind the dark mark to his death eaters." Aberforth said anger written across his features.

"But…how?" Dumbledore said frowning.

"There is a ritual, one made by the Romans hundreds of years ago that would bind a slave to his master in such a way as to create a conduit between them. If the master ever found himself in a rough spot during a battle, he could draw on his slave's magic to save himself. The ministry banned its use in 1881 when they realized that a wizard could effectively turn their slave to a squib using it. I'm not certain how Voldemort even heard of it, the only reason I did was because I was studied wizard bonds in school and I remembered I had to go through a lot of paperwork to get the book."

"So he's siphoning their magic?" Dumbledore said in disgust.

"He's managed to use Julius and Katrina as an anchor for the dark marks which are effectively slave bonds, the marks are tied to him through them because their marks are directly tied to him. As far as I can tell nothing like this has ever happened before, but from what we know about the way magic works through a body…"

"They'd be catatonic." Dumbledore said softly.

"Exactly, there is no telling what their cores look like or if they will be freed from their minds once the channel is cut." Aberforth said grimly.

"Once the cannel is cut-! You can't mean-"

"To free them? Yes. That's why I'm telling you. I am going to free them, it might cost me my life but I'll be damned if I don't give Julian the chance to live again- to give that lad more than just stories about his parents." Aberforth said smiling softly. Albus didn't know what to say, on one hand the two had been Voldemort's most powerful duelists during the first war. Katrina especially had been nearly as cruel and imaginative as Bellatrix, though she'd had the added benefit of being sane. And Julian had been entirely loyal to his wife even going so far as to take the dark mark for her. If they survived this with their minds in tact they could become a liability…unless…unless their son joined the light. He doubted that even a cruel women like Katrina could battle her own son.

But still, the risk was too great.

He opened his mouth to say no, to fight with his brother and convince him not to go even if it meant using force- but a sharp pain in his ankle stopped the words in his mouth. Aberforth smiled grimly before leaning down to scoop something up. Ice rushed through Albus' blood rendering his legs useless, and then his lower half until it traveled up his torso and through his arms.

"The Gingo Scorpion is a wonderful creature." Aberforth said setting a jar on the table where sure enough a scorpion was clicking its claws at him. "One sting can paralyze a fully grown man for ten hours, two can kill him." He said before standing. Dumbledore was reminded again that his brother was at one time a Slytherin. "If I die, I want you to burn a candle for me too brother." Aberforth said with a determined gleam in his eye as he scooped up his cloak and hat.

Albus couldn't even turn his head to watch his brother walk away from him.

#$ #$ #$ #$

Lucius felt his nostrils flare as he read the note from the dark lord. This was his chance to redeem himself! His failure in the Ministry had caused his family a great deal of grief and his standing in the Inner Circle had been compromised. But this…his lips curled into a thin smile. With a nod he turned on his heel and moved to his desk.

He had a letter of his own to write.

#$ #$ #$ #$ #$

Damian sighed happily a calm buzz whispering through his mind as the last of his wine swirled lazily in his cup. It was their last hour now, he could feel the sun lowering in the sky and soon the three day feast would end and the ritual would be complete. He smirked as his uncle hiccupped across the table from him- it seemed that the twins had made it their goal to get not just Potter, but every one else in the family as drunk as possible. Even Severus had fallen to it at some point and Damian in his amusement couldn't bring himself to stop the man. This was their last chance to simply enjoy chatting with each other, tomorrow they would have to return to training Potter. The headmaster had at least given them an extra week before they had to return to school, but Damian knew that his time with Severus would be limited even then. He sighed softly and blinked when a long fingered hand settled on his shoulder and pulled him until he was leaning against Severus' shoulder laying his head on the man's chest.

"You sighed." Severus said blearily. "Did I do that?" He said with a frown before wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Shit I'm drunk aren't I?" He asked sneering at his cup. Damian snorted.

"You've been drunk for quite some time now I'm afraid." Damian said amused.

"Blast." Snape said shaking his head.

"Enjoy it." Damian encouraged. "These moments of peace may be our last for a long while." He said wistfully.

"Don't be sad, I don't like it when you're sad." Severus said with a frown that was _almost_ like a pout. Damian smiled.

"Beautiful smile." Severus said with a nod. Damian flushed brightly. "Beautiful eyes too- don't know why you hide behind those horrid glasses." Severus said tilting Damian's chin up. "You don't have to go back to wearing them do you?" He said cocking his head to the side as his dark eyes devoured Damian's features in a way that made Damian's mouth go dry.

"Kiss me?" He pleaded unable to help himself. Severus frowned.

"I'm drunk." He stated. Damian smiled helplessly.

"And I'm taking advantage of that fact." He said firmly. Severus' lips quirked.

"I can appreciate that- perhaps not when I'm sober, but now I think I like it. Always like it when you're being sly." He murmured before leaning forward and gently touching his lips to Damians. "Beautiful." Severus muttered again before capturing his lips in a slow lazy kiss. Damian shuddered at the feeling, warm, firm, guiding lips massaged his carefully as though he would break if they became any more demanding. His breath grew ragged and his heart thudded in his chest as he felt himself become dizzy wondering if he wasn't more drunk than he'd thought. And then Severus' tongue slipped past his lips and he felt himself gasping, leaning into it breathlessly as Severus played a sensual dance with his mouth hot tongue sliding against his as Severus' scent seemed to sink into his bones.

"That-!" Damian and Severus fell apart abruptly. "-is _quuuuite_ enough of that!" His grandfather drawled drunkenly. Baldwin was pointing an unsteady finger at them and frowning deeply his eyes squinting as though he couldn't quite see straight. Damian watched as he tried to take a step forward only to tumble to the ground in a heap.

"Old fool!" His grandmother laughed from where she sat with a reddened cheek in hand. Damian sighed and felt his stomach drop as the magic in the room buzzed and let out a crackle, the sealed doors springing open.

Yule it seemed…was over.

#$# $% $% #$

Dumbledore sighed distractedly and paced across his office quickly to match the tempo of his thoughts. After the effects of the scorpion's sting had worn off he'd immediately used every method he could think of to find Aberforth. But Aberforth was far more clever than he let on most days and he'd always known how to hide from even Albus when he wanted to. His mind was drawn back to the days of their youth when the horrible accident that cost him his sister's life, his naivety, and his relationship with his brother. Aberforth had disappeared after her funeral, for seven years Albus had searched and yet Aberforth hadn't returned until he was good and ready with no help from Albus.

"Selfish- blast him!" He muttered stomping his foot in aggravation. He couldn't even go out and _look _for his brother now because of the war. It was too dangerous for him to leave the school now that the students were back from their holiday.

Though…Harry was quite safe in the Vermont household, their wards were more than just formidable these days. He'd given them a leave of absence for two weeks because he knew just how much Harry needed training and as he knew that he couldn't be the one to break Harry of the last of his childhood.

Sometimes he hated this weakness in himself.

With an angry huff he began pacing again this time with a niggling doubt in the back of his mind. The young Vermont heir had nearly decimated Voldemort's troups, and Aberforth _had_ told him that something was wrong with Voldemort…he stilled his pacing and frowned to realize that he was already placing items in his pockets which might be necessary to save Aberforth. He stood very still for a moment understanding the he was making one of those decisions that leaders sometimes had to make.

A glance at the gilded frame propped up on his desk made his decision for him.

He'd failed his sister and in his failure had lost the brightest shining star in his life- he wasn't about to fail his brother too! With a determined nod he shrank a broom and slipped it into his pocket before striding for the floo.

In his distracted state, he never noticed the small silver pin slowly rocking back and forth beeping feebly.

#$ #$ #$

Lucius Malfoy smiled slowly as he gazed up at the impressive castle, behind him slow quiet growls and snarls rumbled powerfully enough to cause a steady vibration. Everything was set; his plan was flawless as it should be after years of training in the art of war. He smiled as the disk in his hand grew bright blue telling him that the wards he'd had Draco set up in the Headmaster's office alerted him of the Headmaster's leave.

A rush of pride filled him as things began to fall into place.

The small copper disk in his pocket warmed and vibrated telling him that his connection at the ministry had shut down all floo access to Hogwarts.

In the distance he could just barely see the flash of light signaling that Draco had successfully killed all the school owls.

A pop beside him and a solemn nod from his elf ensured that all the professors had been drugged and were suffering from a deep slumber that he was certain they wouldn't wake up from.

He took a deep breath as fire raced through his veins.

It was time.

With a grin and a wildness in his eyes he raised his hand and dropped it down. The sounds of snarling increased and a long howl filled the air hailing the moon which clung high in the sky wide and full and red like the color of blood. Lucius let out a slow powerful laugh as the furred creatures rushed past him- tonight he would paint the world red!

#$ #$ #$ #$

Severus frowned as Damian twitched in his seat staring out the window intently. He'd been agitated all day a small frown marring his features. Severus had wondered if he'd done something wrong, or somehow angered Damian, but he'd been training Potter since dawn determined to teach the boy _something_ before they returned to Hogwarts. It was late now and Potter had just taken his third pepper-up potion before sinking into his books. Severus hesitated in approaching his hopeful intended but in the end couldn't help but brush a cautious finger against the smooth cheek.

"Damian?" He entreated wincing at how bothered his voice sounded. Grey eyes, astounding brilliantly gray eyes stole his breath as they turned to him.

"Something is wrong." He said quietly. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. "The wards are shifting, they're uneasy." Severus felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Are we under attack?" he asked softly. Damian tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"No, that's what bothers me, something _big _must be happening to be affecting the wards of Arburtus." He said shaking his head.

"Something big?" Severus said his throat dry. Gray eyes met his.

"Yes."

"How big?" Severus said felling a sense of foreboding. Damian gazed at him seriously.

"War." He said softly but with conviction. Severus felt the blood drain from his face.

"The ministry?" He said tightly.

"No- the ministry wasn't built on a hotspot." Damian said shaking his head sadly.

"Hogwarts." Severus said weakly it was the only hotspot he knew of. Damian hesitated but nodded slowly.

"The headmaster has access to the hotspot, that's why only powerful wizards and witches can become headmaster, if he connects to the hotspot there is no chance that Hogwarts can be destroyed." He said decisively. Severus had a moment, a rare one where his loyalty to the headmaster shifted.

"And if he doesn't?" He managed his voice strained. Damian pursed his lips and looked at him seriously.

"I can take his place because of my link to Arbutrus." He said pursing his lips. Severus understood immediately.

"That would ruin the façade you've built for yourself." He said dryly. Damian nodded.

"And if you don't?" It was Harry this time who was gazing at him with terrified eyes. Damian hesitated his eyes growing hallow.

"If I don't there will be hundreds of children that may die tonight, if the headmaster isn't there, then there is little the professors can do to stop what will happen." He said sadly.

"And if you take on the wards." Severus said narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "What will it do to _you_?" He demanded quietly. Damian frowned in understanding.

"It will not change who I am, but if I take the wards I will either become a guardian of the school or I will replace Albus Dumbledore." He said quietly. "Every hotspot is different, holds different knowledge and a different personality I can't tell you what will happen exactly because I don't know myself." He said shaking his head.

"Hermione's there…" Potter said horror stricken. Damian frowned and stood.

"Follow me." He said simply. Harry and Severus followed him out of the room and down the many hallways until they reached an engraved door. Damian whispered something quietly almost to himself and the door clicked open under his touch leading them into a small nearly empty room. In the middle of the room was a stone basin not unlike a pensieve, but this one was made of copper and had strange etchings on the sides. Damian whispered a spell and with a swift motion cut the pad of his thumb dropping blood into the basin.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked his voice shaken.

"This is the art of scrying Potter." Severus said his eyes glittering as Damian began to chant sliding the pad of his thumb around the basin several times. Harry watched as the water turned murky, inky black, and then changed. Scenery flew by almost too fast to see and a bell like sound filled the air as a familiar building rose in the image.

Hogwarts.

Smoke rose in the air curling around the castle- orange and red flames rose and flickered all around. The image shifted and they could see Flitwick and McGonagall slumped against a wall in what Damian assumed were her quarters. Several scenes like this one passed each professor either spelled or drugged. A high pitched sound that soon cleared became screams and the image of werewolves and Vampires running through the halls preying on children-

"Enough!" Severus said sharply. Damian cut the connection cleanly and turned to Severus.

"I will go if you ask it of me." He said quietly. Severus stared down at him, trembling and ashen for a long tense moment.

"Please." Severus managed his eyes slipping closed. Damian nodded sharply.

"I had hoped that you would ask me to go." He said with a small smile. "No war is worth the death of countless children." He said before taking a deep breath. "Potter?" He said turning to the green eyed boy. Harry turned to him with determined eyes- "Stupify." Damian said crisply. Potter's expression froze into one of shock.

"He can throw those off by now." Severus said glancing at him.

"Not mine." Damian said. "But just in case-" Ropes spilled out of his wand and wrapped tightly around Potter.

"That will work." Severus said with a nod. Damain smiled thinly and held out his hand.

"I will take us there." He said his eyes glowing faintly with power. Severus had to wonder what it would be like to see the full extent of Damians power, a part of him shivered at the mere thought of it. Damian's hand was cool and relaxed in his and Severus sighed when Damian wrapped his other arm around his waist. "You should close your eyes." Damian warned. Severus did as he was instructed and felt himself lurch. For a long moment there was nothing but a rushing noise and a crackle against their skin before suddenly his feet hit the ground and he stumbled dragging Damian with him.

Damian let out a soft grunt as he fell into Severus before shaking his head and sitting up. Snape blinked up at him as though wondering how he'd gotten there and Damian couldn't help but lean in and kiss thin lips.

Severus felt Damian kiss him and then words were being whispered against his lips as Damian slowly stood his eyes glowing with power as inky vines began to appear on his skin crawling up his arms and around his neck. Severus felt the wards respond felt a deep heavy bass sound echo through him shaking the room and nearly stopping his heart. Then something, Severus couldn't decide what, _snapped_. Severus couldn't quite tell what was happening after that, there was a loud roaring sound and everything went dark. It was several moments before he became aware of the crawling sensation and the pain of something _forcing_ its way inside his mind.

"Let it in Severus." It was Damian. Severus could feel the smaller hand wind around his and felt himself arch and gasp and scream as he dropped his mental shields. There was a moment where he felt completely and utterly naked, stripped to the very core of his being- and then, all at once the air was still and the power was _real_, he could touch it, taste it, he _knew_ it intimately.

Returning to himself was like climbing down from an unsteady high place, as though his legs would give way and he would fall at any moment, but when he did he knew immediately that something was different- no, everything was different. Slowly he turned to look at Damian and saw his young betrothed staring up at him in awe and love grey eyes glittering with pride and power.

"What happened?" Severus croaked.

"The magic decided that since my interests were divided that _you_ should be the headmaster, and I the guardian." Damian said solemnly. Severus felt his heart slow to a near halt. _Him, headmaster?_

But now was not the time for shock, something reminded him. Damian nodded as though hearing his thoughts.

"We can investigate later." He said with a sharp nod.

"Protect Hogwarts." Severus felt himself say though they weren't entirely his words. Damian nodded sharply.

"I will meet you when this is over." He said darting up to press his lips against Severus' quickly before slipping away sliding right through a solid stone wall.

Severus felt power pulse inside him like a great rising beast as a song played through his mind-

_His children were hurting_.

#$ #$ #$ #$

Lucius spun the moment he felt the air shift. Magic crackled around him and the werewolves lifted their heads almost at once listening to something Lucius couldn't hear. The Vampire beside him let out a hiss but before Lucius could understand why the Vampire simply exploded into dust. All at once things changed, the werewolves began growling and rushing to and fro but without purpose- the Vampires began exploding into flames as though the sun were touching them- and the walls around him rippled. He gasped as he felt the wards rise into the air his tears knitting back together as though they'd never been torn.

And then he felt it.

Rage. It was the same as the night the death eaters had turned against one another- it was cold, bitter, and wrathful. _Die_ it said. And the creatures died. A small figure landed in front of him, hardly more than a blur and hands stretched out to the sides fingers wide. Lucius gasped when the fingers closed at the werewolves simply _exploded_ covering the hall with blood.

_Retreat_

His entire body screamed with it and he didn't question it. He reached into his pocket and activated his portkey before the figure could turn to him.

#$ #$%#$% #$% #

Damian wiped his forehead tiredly; the student on the floor beside him was the seventeenth turned student so far. With a quiet sigh he called for a house elf to move the boy to the great hall where the turned students were being quarantined. He didn't want to think about how many students he hadn't been able to save, most of them were little more than masses of flesh so torn up that he didn't know if they would be able to identify them. He stood carefully and cast a spell on himself to take care of any lingering mess before moving forward only to halt when a strangled whimper emitted just behind him. Damian frowned as he turned and caught sight of Potter standing in the midst of the wreckage pale faced and ill. Beside him or rather just behind him, was his grandfather Baldwin. Damian frowned.

"I don't intend to bring the Vermont's into this war grandfather." He said sternly. His grandfather lifted his chin.

"You didn't, we came the moment Potter told us what was going on, I've also owled our allies of old, what has happened here should never have happened." He said gravely.

"This was not a battleground." His grandmother said her eyes cold and hard as she surveyed the blood painted floors. "It was a massacre." She whispered. "I will not stand for this." She said with a dangerous glint in her eye. Damian could see others in his family beginning to appear, he knew without a doubt that in less than an hour they would have some semblance of control over the situation. His family was standing by him, was standing for what was _right_ regardless of the risks. He felt something warm glow in his chest and a breeze whispered through the air.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. He nearly jumped when a strong hand settled on his shoulder. Severus gazed down at him with calm eyes- old eyes, and Damian leaned back slightly silently asking what the man wanted.

"The students are rather shaken; do you perhaps have something that might comfort them? Calm their spirits?" He asked quietly. Damian nodded slowly.

"Of course, I'll send for the goblins right now. He said before slipping away.

"The ministry has been alerted." Baldwin said calmly to Severus who nodded evenly. "Saint Mungos is already sending emergency staff and I've contacted the heads of several prominent families who have agreed to send aid." Severus felt himself relax slightly.

"Good, I'd made potions in case of an emergency but they will run out eventually. I've sent owls to my regular apothecaries who have been prompt in sending whatever they have on stock. My friends from the Potions guild are also on their way and a mass lab is being set up by the elves as we speak. I've had Madam Pomphrey and the other professors contacting whomever they can to help us, it won't be long until the students are on their way to physical recovery." He said with a nod before cocking his head to the side as though listening to something that only he could hear.

"What can I do to help?" Potter demanded his face as determined as it was pale. Severus blinked and gazed at him for a long moment.

"Work beside Madam Pomfrey, you're about to have a crash course in mediwizardry Potter, by the time everything settles I will expect to find you competent. There will be no complaining about how tired you are, you will work until you pass out and when you wake up you will continue to work is that understood?" He said sternly. Harry's eyes widened before slowly a different light began to appear.

"Yes sir." He said with a sharp nod before slipping away. Baldwin chuckled dryly.

"I do believe that you've finally dragged some respect out of the boy headmaster." He said softly. Severus shook his head.

"Will the wonders never cease?" He said rolling his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me the Aurors have just arrived and I don't want them alarming my students." He said before slipping away. Baldwin nodded slowly.

"_My_ students hmmm?" He said raising his eyebrows at his sister who's face twisted into an angry scowl.

"Stop poking me old man, we've got work to do." She snapped turning away.

#$ #%$ #$ #^$%

It would be another two days before all of the bodies were identified and families could be notified. The 97' Massacre as it would later be dubbed would be known as a pivotal turning point in the wizarding world. Families, dark, light and neutral would gather together, unified by the loss of fifty-two students and the turning of thirty-four children.

The eyes of the public were slowly opened to the reality that was their future and the families of the thirty-four turned students pushed for a repeal on the Werewolf laws. The Wizengamot, headless since the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore called upon one Baldwin Vermont to take his place and within three weeks of the massacre Werewolves were given equal rights provided they took their wolfsbane potion before the moon every year.

Rufus Scrimgeor, minister of magic and previous head of the Auror division opened a new division in the Ministry that focused on the brewing and improvement of the wolfsbane potion a week after the laws were passed opening up jobs for werewolves and easing some of the tension. He also worked extensively to help secure Hogwarts declaring it to be forever more 'neutral ground' in hopes that no war should ever touch the children of the wizarding world again.

The new headmaster, Severus Snape, would in that time gain a respect that he had never before had in his efforts to rebuild Hogwarts and mass produce the Wolfsbane Potion. The shrewd and immovable headmaster became well known as he worked to rebuild Hogwarts only opening her once more when he had ensured that she was safe and would never again be compromised. The dour headmaster would call upon families of old to share their knowledge and power in order to safeguard Hogwarts and would demanded Aurors be stationed by her gates and emergency methods of communication be set up so that Hogwarts could never be cut off from help again.

Four months after the massacre, Hogwarts was officially deemed safe by the ministry, the headmaster and the board of governors. Two weeks later the students returned and school resumed, but the memory of what had happened that terrible night was fresh on the minds of every witch and wizard, and the silence of the dark lord was unnerving…


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 4: For Halloween one year Damian dressed up as the boy he had been in Hogwarts, glasses, charms, and messy hair. Severus Snape promptly stood from the head table and strode out of the room and to his quarters. He then refused to speak to Damian for the duration of the holiday- it is said that Damian's revenge was so scarring that Severus Snape twitched violently every time he saw the color orange for the rest of his life. It is also said that he never again refused to speak with Damian.**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 10

Severus jumped when arms slid around his shoulders and lips brushed the top of his head. A smile curled across his lips before he reached up and entwined their fingers. "I could have killed you." He whispered chidingly. Damian hummed lightly and pressed another kiss to his temple.

"My headmaster you have been working far too hard." He said his voice almost a purr in Severus' ear. It always pleased him to hear it now that it had deepened into something smooth and velvety around him. In fact there wasn't a part of his betrothed that _didn't_ please him, Damian had grown quickly the way young men of his age were prone to do and Severus was both pleased and chagrined to see that Damian had become impossibly _more _beautiful. It made it impossibly hard to resist when Damian gazed at him with wanting eyes, but he'd been steadfast in his will to keep this as traditional as possible.

Still…

"Have I?" He said leaning back into Damian's hold sighing when lips trailed down his temple and to his slightly parted mouth.

He couldn't deny himself of _this_.

Severus felt as though he were coming home every time Damian held him, the sensation of being loved regardless of his faults had been one that had taken quite some time getting used to. Now though Severus didn't know what he would do without it. "To bed my love." Damian whispered against his lips.

"Damian…"Severus warned weakly.

"Hush, none of that, just sleep." Damian assured. Severus smiled wanly. He must have really worried Damian then, for the boy not to give him that pleading look that wanted so much more from him then sleep. Severus allowed himself to be lifted out of his chair and led to the anti-chamber indulging himself and Damian by allowing the young man to dress and bathe him sharing slow kisses and whispering lowly. Severus fell into bed contently his body shutting down before his mind realized how truly tired he must have been not to notice the softly burning candle that was putting him to sleep. He smirked as his eyes slipped closed and an echo of Damian's deep rich chuckle followed him to sleep.

Damian pulled Severus' blankets up around him and pressed a lingering kiss to the slack lips before checking the wards in the room and slipping out. Severus had really been working far to hard lately, his determination to 'fix' the schools curriculum as well as a million other apparent problems kept him from sleeping most nights. The magic in Hogwarts might allow him to do this to a certain degree but Damian wasn't about to let him push that limit.

He slipped into to corridors ignoring the bite in the air as the walls hummed around him whispering reassurances and letting him know that all was well and that there was peace. He nodded idly at the Aurors who passed by subtly checking them to ensure that they were in fact who they said they were before moving on. It was quiet, his footfalls echoed in the dark and he felt at ease as he climbed stairs and slipped through walls. It would be lovely if he could walk them with Severus some day he thought before mentally smacking himself- Severus was busy and happier than ever right now, he needn't make things harder for the man.

Still…

His longing had only grown, deepened, widened and he knew without a doubt that his love for Severus had changed into something without words.

It was all encompassing.

He sighed as he came upon Potter in the library head propped up in his hand eyes slipped closed in a fitful sleep. The Massacre had taken something from Potter; he no longer laughed these days and lost himself to endless studying and training. He'd become a competent dueler and was taking advanced healing with Madam Pomfrey while at the same time drilling himself or Severus whenever they were around for information, battle tactics and potentially useful spells.

Sighing quietly Damian cast a mild sleeping charm on him ensuring that he would stay asleep while Damian levitated him to his bed in the Gryffindor dorms. How long had it been since Potter had gone flying? How long had it been since he'd done _anything_ that didn't revolve around preparing for war? Damian knew that this too would have to stop, even if he had to bind Potter's magic for a day and _force_ him to take a break.

"V'mon?" Weasley murmured sleepily as Damian tucked Harry into bed and settled his glasses on the side table.

"Sleep." Damian said quietly using his magic to calm the boy. Weasley had lost his sister and one of his brothers had been turned during the massacre, when he'd returned to Hogwarts there was nothing left of the fiery redhead that had once argued with Potter over his popularity. The boy nodded sleepily before lying back down and closing his eyes in a fitful sleep. Damian frowned and sighed when he realized that most of the students were sleeping fitfully tonight, he would have to call the elves to light one of his candles in here.

He let his eyes slip closed, one of the ways the many donations made to the school had been used were to pay him for his services, Severus wouldn't let him simply do it as a favor. The Tea Maker Arbutus was a common household name these days, ever since the Tea Maker had donated hundreds of candles and packs of tea to the suffering families. If only they knew that he'd done it for Severus. Perhaps it was the way magic had altered him over the years, but he found that he couldn't care for people outside of Hogwarts or Arbutus; he really didn't give a damn about them as long as those he protected were safe and happy. With a careless shrug he slipped out of the Gryffindor tower and made his way to Severus' rooms slipping in beside the warm slumbering body with ease.

"G' rid of those hideous glasses." Severus grouched playfully before wrapping his arms around Damian and pulling him close. Damian smiled and slipped his glasses off setting them on the side table before settling his head under Severus' chin. Severus pressed a kiss to the top of his head before letting out a sigh and falling back asleep. Damian smiled slowly as he fell asleep. This peace might not last long, but he would keep what he could of it.

#$# $% #$% #$%

Severus knew immediately that something was wrong with Damian the moment the boy opened his mail. Official letters were nothing new of course, both of them received countless letters written on thick official parchment and sealed importantly every day, but none of them ever made Damian's expression grow _that_ shade of furious. Severus who had grown quite fond of their intimate breakfasts in his quarters set down his napkin with a sigh.

"What is it?" He asked patiently. Grey eyes flashed as the letter was carefully- too carefully- set down.

"It appears that my grandmother has attacked someone in Diagon Ally." He said his lips pressed into a thin line. Severus frowned.

"I was under the impression that she has hardly set foot outside of Arbutus since your grandfather took his seat in the wizengamot ." He said coolly.

"She hasn't as far as I know, which means that she must have had a legitimate reason." Severus gazed at the young man across from him for a long moment.

"A legitimate reason?" He said quirking his eyebrow. Damian snorted, his grandmother and Severus hardly got on.

"I suppose, anyway since my grandfather is one of the heads in the wizengamot he can't participate in the trial." He said calmly. Severus frowned in understanding.

"Which means that _you_ will have to appear." He said quietly. Damian hesitated only briefly before nodding.

"I'll be graduating soon Severus, I suppose it's time for me to grow up hmmm?" He said shaking his head. Severus snorted.

"You are more mature than most adults I know Damian, and I think you are quite fond of reminding me of that little tidbit." He said reaching across the table to grasp Damian's hand. Damian smirked.

"Only because you somehow seem to believe that my age could possibly affect our relationship." He teased back.

"You can always continue to play your part, I'm sure that you are sly enough to get by." Severus said proudly though with a hint of challenge that normally Damian would have found irresistible.

"Not with the likes of Lucius Malfoy on the defense." He said coolly. They'd figured out shortly after the war who it was that had caused the massacre when the wards had responded to Lucius Malfoy appearing for a meeting. Severus had been furious with the man and had nearly broken their ties, if Malfoy weren't so bloody useful at times Damian was quite certain that Severus would have killed him then and there on the spot, instead he went about it in a very Slytherin way and told Narcissa.

The Malfoy divorce had been spectacular to watch from the sidelines.

Narcissa had used every last bit of blackmail she'd stored up over the years from liaisons to illegal drug use against Lucius in order to win full custody of their son. Severus had been smug for _weeks_ after that.

Severus' eyes were cool as he gazed at Damian.

"What are you planning hmmm?" He said his lips quirking. Damian smirked.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you my love?" He said happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 5: Before he died Damian had managed to hex over three thousand people for badmouthing Severus. Severus keeps accurate score in a small leather bound notebook to remind himself that angering Damian is never wise.**

Chapter 11

Damian was calm as he slipped through the ministry beside Severus who looked both intrigued and confused. Damian could understand really, he'd chosen to wear his glamours for now even though he'd told Severus that he would be coming out as himself. Just to irk Severus he reached up and pushed his glasses up before scratching at his hair.

"Uncouth- Merlin you know I hate when you do that." Severus hissed with a slight sneer. Damian smirked and Severus scowled.

"Ah Severus." The rich voice drawled sounding sickeningly sweet. Damian fell back behind Severus as the man approached falling fully into his character while listening intently.

"Lucius." Severus greeted with a sneer.

"What brings you to the ministry today old friend?" Lucius said narrowing his eyes slightly. He'd completely dismissed Damain.

"The Vermont family contributed greatly to Hogwarts in her time of need, I felt it prudent to attend today's farce of a trial. I am after all rather _close_ to them." He drawled silkily- Damian had to hid a shiver, Merlin he loved when Severus talked like that…

"Are you?" Lucius said sounding slightly bothered by the fact, of course if he was going to win back his friendship with Severus he probably shouldn't be upsetting Severus' allies.

"Quite close." Severus said just to add salt to the wound.

"I see…" Malfoy sounded thoughtful. "Then you must know who will be taking Senior Baldwin's place during the trial?" He pressed sounding curious now. This was what Damian had wanted to avoid, he wanted to throw Malfoy so off balance that he had to stumble to get his act together, if he was going to do that he had to keep quiet.

"I do in fact." Severus said simply without volunteering any more information then that. Damian smirked, Severus was so cruel sometimes.

"Oh?" Malfoy pressed through grit teeth.

"Mmm, rather intimately." He said giving nothing away.

"Oh for heavens sake Seve-"

"Ah Severus!" Damian smiled to hear his grandfather's voice. Though normally cool to anyone outside of the family his grandfather had accepted Severus as a future member and treated him accordingly. Lucius looked like a fish out of water for a moment as Baldwin greeted Severus in a way that was traditionally meant for close friends of the family. There were very few people that could boast such an alliance, Damian could already see how others in the atrium were looking their way and muttering. Damian found himself glad that the laws of old required that his grandfather was not allowed to speak to him until after the trial. Instead his grandfather gave him a significant glance before turning to Lucius his gaze becoming twenty degrees cooler in an instant making the difference much more obvious.

"Lord Malfoy, Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs, and Defense Lawyer of Bartlebey Aces, I trust that the year finds you favorable?" He said stiffly. Lucius Malfoy stumbled over the two edged question having given up on traditions long ago and looked to Severus sharply as though to say _do something_. Severus simply allowed a thin smile to cross his lips.

"Favorably enough." Malfoy said after a moment. Damian winced at the badly used phrasing. His grandfather sneered slightly at the lack of honorifics or really _any _form.

"Yes, well I do apologize but Severus and I have business to attend to." He said with a short nod of dismissal before turning and striding away as though Malfoy didn't matter one bit to him. Damian followed Severus completely ignored by Malfoy who was wearing a variety of expressions ranging from fury to confusion to envy.

"Before we start Severus, you should know that my sister is being quite impossible." Damian smirked; his grandfather could be sly at times after all. Severus glanced back at him with an annoyed expression at being used as a go between before turning forward again.

"Oh?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Mmmm." Baldwin said with a slight frown. "She always had a temper- doubly so when someone speaks about the past. I must say Acer was an idiot for insulting her the way he did, though she should have controlled herself better, I believe she would have been in Gryffindore had she gone to Hogwarts." He said idly as though having a calm chat. Damian could read through the lines though. His grandmother had been attacked, probably by recruiters for the dark lord and someone had made the mistake of bringing up her lover from so long ago- the one that she, like every other true Vermont, sacrificed everything for. He wondered for a moment how it was that Acer survived.

"And the lady? How is her health?" Severus said with a frown. Damian smiled; he would have known if she was injured.

"The only thing hurt was her pride." Baldwin said with a small smile. "Ah here we are…" Damian nodded to his grandfather as he stepped into the busy office. As usual the moment Severus was noticed, the volume in the room dropped and gazes turned respectful. Severus glanced at him with curious eyes knowing that this was part of the reason Damian had asked him to escort him. The courting ritual would demand that Severus be there in the trial, but it did not require him to be with Damian every second of the day. Having him here though, meant that no one paid Damian the slightest bit of attention until he wanted them to. With a slight smirk of amusement Severus turned and strode through the room with his head held high. Damian felt a familiar surge of pride as he followed Severus. His beloved was finally getting the recognition he deserved.

"Severus." Scrimgeor greeted coming up beside them. "What brings you to the ministry?" He asked as they turned into a nearly empty hallway. His eyes darted to Damian and a frown tilted across his lips. "And with Hogwarts' guardian never the less, please tell me Hogwarts is safe?" He said a note of panic in his voice.

"I asked him to come." Damian said speaking clearly for the first time. Scrimgeor was no doubt curious, he'd seen Damian beside Severus many times after the massacre, in fact now that Damian thought about it he'd hardly left Severus' side. Scrimgeor's sharp eyes flickered towards him in slight surprise and Damian offered the man a calm smile before taking his place beside Severus. "The school is well guarded as you know after all I ensured that the guard was doubled for today and the wards are twice as thick as they usually are."

"Not a fly will get in without our knowing it Minister." Severus assured his gaze determined.

"You might know my grandfather? Baldwin Vermont?" Damian said his voice calm and strong. He felt Severus' smirk grow into a smile beside him as Scrimgeor blinked in shock before glancing at Severus and narrowing his eyes.

"Tell me headmaster, should I be congratulating you?" He said a wry smile on his lips as his eyes traveled to Damian's necklace which he wore proudly atop of his robes.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." Severus said his gaze softening as he turned to Damian.

"Then may I wish the both of you endless happy sunrises and bountiful harvest, may your hearth always be warm and your hearts intertwined with an unbreakable thread." Damian felt a flush of pleasure settle on his cheeks as the minister bowed sincerely and a wave of magic cooed around him. Severus smiled down at him before offering a bow of his own.

"We are honored to accept your wishes Minister." He said pressing his fist to his heart as a symbol of gratitude and respect. Scrimigeor smirked as he raised his head and Damian could see his eyes glittering.

"Now, heir Vermont, I must say I can hardly wait to see what the man Severus Snape has finally chosen is capable of." Damian smirked and Severus let out a slow rumbling laugh.

"You are in for a treat then." Severus said as they arrived before a guarded door. Scrimigeor nodded at the guards with a grin on his lips. The Aurors glanced at each other but didn't question them as they opened the door allowing them in.

"You idiots!" Scrimigeor said hexing them. "We could be Death Eaters in disguise for all you know! Incompetent…" He ended muttering as the Aurors fled. Damian smirked at the man before turning to his grandmother who was sitting before a table arms crossed and chin raised in defiance.

"Is this my punishment Damian? To be forced to sit here and be scolded while you stand under that ridiculous disguise and bind your power close to you?" She bit out sharply.

"Careful madam, you may be his grandmother but I am not beyond hurting you if you insult him too harshly." Severus said coolly.

"How _dare _you!" She said drawing herself up. "If I had my wand-"

"If you drew your wand against the man I love I would kill you." Damian said without missing a beat. His magic began to seep through the room a cold menacing power that showed his displeasure more than his blank expression ever could as he sat down in the chair across from her. Her eyes shifted from indignant fury in an instant.

"You're furious with me." She stated softly her voice turning regretful.

"The very reason I have been wearing my disguise Grandmother is so that I wouldn't be recruited or attacked by death eaters the moment I left Hogwarts yet here I am, forced to appear in court and break my disguise." He said softly dangerously. He felt Severus lean towards him drawn in by the heady magic the same way his grandmother was leaning away.

"There were death eaters." She said in defiance.

"None of which were inner circle members, all of which you could have handled efficiently and without fuss, no Grandmother, you reacted irrationally and in so doing endangered the entire Vermont family." Damian said coldly.

"You would have caused us hurt anyway, courting a man in the war, what do you think will happen Damian?!" She hissed. "He will drag us all down to ruin!" Damian drew his wand slowly and set it on the table in warning.

"Severus has asked me to stay out of this war." Damian said softly. Scrimgeor glanced at Severus in shock but Damian could see the way Severus lifted his chin with pride.

"I will not lose Damian to this war I have given up too much for it already." Severus said quietly. Damian was rather startled by the admission- Severus had always acted as though he deserved to be punished for his crimes in the war. It was stunning to see Severus admitting at last that he deserved better than to be someones slave be it the headmaster or the dark lord. Damian offered Severus a smile before turning back to his grandmother whose lips were pursed.

"I don't believe it for a second." She said lifting her chin as she looked at Damian. "So then, what will you do now?" Damian tilted his head to the side in mild amusement.

"Protect my family, even if it means that I give up the ability to walk around without being noticed." He said calmly. His grandmother's face fell slightly.

"Damian…" She started but just then the door opened and an Auror cleared his throat. Damian slipped his glasses back before turning to the man who sneered slightly and looked at the Minister.

"Excuse me sir but the trial will be starting soon…" He trailed off nervously his pompous attitude failing him in the wake of Scrimigeor's glare. Damian felt the minister's eyes turn to him.

"Are you ready Heir Vermont?" He said respectfully. Damian nodded slowly and smirked at the Auror's look of shock.

"Quite Minister." He said ignoring his Grandmother's grumblings. Severus clucked his tongue and frowned.

"Really minister your Aurors show no respect these days." He said with a smirk. Scrimgeor's eyes glittered.

"Now headmaster he could hardly tell that he was offending your intended." He said with a nod. The Auror's eyes widened further and his face paled as he stuttered.

"Out of my way you fool." Scrimgeor snapped in annoyance. Damian smiled slightly as Severus placed a hand at the base of his spine making a show of leading him out.

"You two are having fun with this aren't you?" He said amused.

"Quite." Severus said smirking.

"You have no idea." Scrimgeor added relaxing slightly as Damian chose to use a less formal tone. Damian snorted.

"Well I suppose as long as Severus is happy…" He said with a smile.

"You'll make me blush." Severus said rolling his eyes

"Gentlemen." Scrimgeor said softly as he halted before a small door. "Unfortunately this is as far as I go, I look forward to seeing you shine heir of Vermont." He said with a short bow. "Severus, I should have known you would settle for nothing less than the best." He said with a smirk. Severus returned the smirk with a smug look and Damian had to duck his head as a blush spread across his cheeks. Damian swallowed quietly before taking a deep breath as Scrimgeor walked away.

"Are you frightened?" Severus said in sudden concern.

"There is no logical reason for me to be frightened." Damian said distractedly. Severus sighed quietly and slid an arm around Damian's shoulders pulling him close and settling his chin on Damian's forehead.

"Oh but you see there is." Severus murmured. "Outside of your family you've never shown your true face to the world have you?" Severus said gently. Damian swallowed and shook his head relaxing into the embrace and accepting the offered comfort. This was something he'd never in his life had, yet Severus gave it to him freely and as often as possible.

"Then of course you have a reason to be frightened, you will be going from being someone that no one looks at to someone that everyone seeks out, which is a colossal transition." Severus carded his fingers through his hair casting a silent wandless charm to make it fall back into neat waves which in turn both soothed and amused Damian.

"After this I won't have to wear these glasses that you hate so much." Damian said with a smile.

"Good, I'll personally burn them for you." Severus grumbled. Damian's smile grew and then faltered.

"Severus?" He said softly.

"Hmmm?" His beloved responded quietly.

"I'm scared." Damian whispered. Severus stilled and for a moment Damian was afraid that he would pull away, call him weak- instead both arms wrapped around him and he was suddenly enveloped in Severus. The sensation of being completely safe rushed through him and he knew for a certainty that Voldemort himself couldn't get through the arms that held him. The thought stabilized him and he found himself pressing further into Severus' chest inhaling the soothing herbal scents that he'd come to associate with his beloved.

"I'll hex anyone who _dares_ insult you." Severus swore softly his voice bearing a dangerous heat that made Damian sigh. "You are beautiful, and strong, you are intelligent and wise- none of those people could be a match to you Damian." Severus said softly. Damian's breath hitched, Severus was always open with his compliments, but times like these, when he spoke with such heat-

It was almost as if Severus loved him.

Damian felt his heart sink a bit though, because he knew that Severus _didn't_ love him…_yet_. Slowly he pulled away from Severus finding it too painful to be there. Yet what Severus had offered him made him feel stronger, as though he could bear the weight of all those eyes on him without regret.

"Shall we?" Severus said holding out his arm. Damian gazed at him incredulously.

"I'm about to allow my incredibly handsome suitor to appear in public for the first time, I have to stake my claim." Severus said with a lift of his chin his eyes glittering in satisfaction. Damian snorted but accepted the arm.

"Stake your claim? Don't you mean rub it in their faces?" Damian said with a smile.

"And why shouldn't I? I won't lie, I am proud of you." He said with a smile. Before Damian could react to that however Severus was guiding him through the door and into the courtroom. Damian's breath hitched silently as eyes gradually turned towards them sneers forming on many faces at the sight of him on Severus' arm. This more than anything made him remain calm- how _dare _they judge him. Sverus leaned towards him slightly drawn in by the power that was buzzing against his skin though he held a tight rein on it.

"Order!" Damian realized that they were just on time for the trial to start; Severus had distracted him so that he wouldn't have time for the anxiety to set in.

"Order!" As they came around the corner Damian caught sight of their judge whose gravel stopped banging at the sight of him. Madam Bones came from an old family, not entirely traditional, but enough to have garnered respect from the Vermont family. Damian had worked with her on several occasions over the years he couldn't think of a better person aside from perhaps Severus to unveil him. As if reading his thoughts her lips quirked and her head tilted forward in respect and mild amusement before she spoke.

"Headmaster Snape, may I offer my congratulations?" She said causing murmuring to rise through the room. Damian could feel Severus radiating pride.

"Ah, yes of course Madam." He drawled sounding like a satisfied cat. "Though I would hate to interrupt you." He said inclining his head.

"Of course not Headmaster." She said indulgently. Severus settled a hand on His upper back and guided them forward so that they were standing directly in front of Madam bones.

"Then may I introduce to you my intended, Damian Vermont heir to the Vermont family?" He said inclining his head. Damian smirked at the muttering that surrounded him. Madam Bones gave a low bow and placed her hand over her heart.

"My your summers shine brightly and your hearth never grow cold. May you find solace in one another during times of hardship and may your hearts grow ever fonder." She said easily. The Bones family might not be true traditionalists but they never failed to teach their children the old ways. Damian smiled slightly and bowed beside Severus as the magic sizzled around them.

"Thank you madam." Severus said in a purr.

"I had wondered who would be replacing Baldwin Vermont today." Madam bones said lifting a brow in challenge. "Will you take your place Vermont?" She said gesturing towards his seat. " And state your name and position for-"

"Impossible! This is an outrage! A disgrace to the sanctity of the court- you cannot expect us to allow a _child_ to take-"

"_Silencio_" Severus' voice was a low dangerous growl and his magic amplified by Hogwarts even now spread out around him like a river. "Did you just refer to my intended as a 'disgrace?'" Damian felt himself leaning closer to Severus drawn in the same way Severus was often drawn to him. The man, an old man with a long white beard and beady black eyes paled.

"I think…" A cautious voice said breaching the silence. Another older gentleman, one that Damian had seen with his Grandfather at times- gazed at him with curious yet clever eyes. "…that we are all wondering just how it is that a man as young as this could be qualified to stand in Baldwin's shoes for this trial." The man under the silencing spell scowled his race red and his eyes flashing. Severus glanced at madam Bones and tilted his head slightly.

"Of course, it is under your rights to require proof of any participant's authenticity- _politely_." He said forcing an edge of magic into the warning.

"The qualifications stand thusly;" Madam Bones said sternly. "In the event that the head of a family is compromised and unable to attend to his duty the next of kin by blood or magical contract may take his or her place." She glanced at Damian who nodded.

"I am willing to undergo a blood ritual if anyone doubts my lineage as direct descendant of my grandfather Baldwin Vermont." He said clearly his voice ringing through the hall.

"Does anyone seek proof?" Madam Bones asked quirking an eyebrow at those in the room.

"I do!" The man who had insulted him earlier required apparently having broken past the silencing spell.

"You do realize of course that in doing so you threaten to insult not only my intended's integrity, but the integrity of the entire Vermont family?" Severus said mercilessly. The man grit his teeth but nodded jerkily anyway.

"Very well." Madam Bones said making a motion with her hand to someone in the back of the room, mutters rose and grew as they waited and Severus took that time to fix his stare on the man who had insulted him. Damian cocked his head to the side smiling faintly at Severus' protective urges.

Goblins rushed in importantly after a moment striding down the isle and the one in the front jerked to a stop at the sight of Damian. An angry look appeared on his face as he banged his walking stick on the floor silencing the mutters.

"Who would _dare_ require blood proof of a Vermont heir?" He hissed his beady eyes searching the room.

"I do, Spartacus Daffodil, lord of the Daffodil family!" The old man said spitefully. The goblin narrowed his eyes before nodding jerkily.

"Then you not only offend the Vermont family sir, but the Goblin clans as well!" He said sharply causing a gasp to rise into the air. Damian smiled faintly as the goblin moved forward and carefully handed him the hilt of a ritual dagger. The Goblins had been aligned with his family for centuries; Daffodil was a fool not to know this. Damian held his hand over the small stone ritual bowl and sliced his palm watching as the blood welled up and poured into the bowl before his magic could rise up and stitch the wound closed.

The goblin poured a potion into the bowl and whispered softly causing the mixture to glow and pulse before a female voice rang clearly through the room.

"Damian Arbutus Vermont, son of Julius Arbutus Vermont and Katrina Vermont-nee Black…" The list went on for quite a while listing his lineage name by name each name causing Daffodil to pale more. Damian knew why of course, his family was infamous every last one, notable witches and wizards that had all gone down in history books as powerful, clever, strong, ruthless. Blood connected to blood adding strings and weaving a web of pure unadulterated power. Eventually Daffodil fell back into his seat and Damian knew that the man was realizing how great a mistake it was that he'd made.

"Enough." Madam Bones said eventually her tone soft and firm. The voice faded out leaving complete silence in the room. "The replacement must also hold proof of a legitimate occupation and mastery in at least one magical guild." She said by rote. Severus who was positively preening glanced down at him eyes sparkling.

"I think it is time Damian." He said clearly before holding out a hand. Damian felt Severus' strength and leaned on it as he reached up slowly and slipped away his glasses shaking his head as he did so. His glamours dropped one by one proving to anyone who cared to look that he indeed qualified for the second stipulation as he set his glasses in Severus' open palm he met dark eyes and let go of his tight restraint on his magic.

Power rippled through the room pure and strong.

"So this is the keeper of the wards." The older man said with a nod as others gasped and shuddered at the strength of it. The din that rose took Madam Bones several moments to quiet.

"And your occupation?" Madam Bones asked sparing the others in the room a stern glare. Damian clenched his teeth before speaking calmly.

"You may know me as Arbutus, the tea maker." He said causing a sudden hush to fall over the room. Madam Bones stared at him in shock for a long moment before she was able to gather her wits enough to speak again.

"Impressive." She managed her tone strangled. "I mean no offence but for the purpose of this court are you able to prove this?" Damian watched as the goblins stepped forward.

"We can vouch for him as proof Madam, heir Vermont has been working with us for several years now."

"Several _years?_" Daffodil said his hand forming a fist against the banister. "How is that possible when he is so young?" Damain felt Severus tense beside him.

"I began working with the Goblins and selling my candles when I was six years of age." Damian said clearly, calmly.

"Be careful of your words Daffodil." Severus warned with a note of finality. "If I chose to duel you I think we both know which of us will win." Damian smiled faintly and lifted his hand waving it over his clothing to shrink them to a more form fitting size drawing Severus' dark eyes to him for a lingering moment.

"If there are no more questions regarding heir Vermont's qualifications?" Madam Bones said staring around the room carefully for a few moments before nodding her head sharply. "Then may I be the first to address you heir Vermont in gratitude for what you have done for the wizarding world at large. There have been many times as of late that I have used your candles to bring me out of a darker more desperate state of mind, I owe you a debt." She said softly her eyes turning sad. Damian was reminded that Madam Bones had lost a child in the Massacre and shook his head slowly.

"Madam you owe me nothing." He said solemnly. Her eyes grew haunted for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Very well then, shall we begin?"

#$#$%# #$ #$

Severus paid little attention to the proceedings, he'd never been one for political plays, instead he watched his intended and he watched the others in the room. They didn't know what to think he realized, most of them could hardly pay attention to the actual trial. Instead their minds were whirring from one thought to another. Damian's blood would appeal to those that put weight in blood purity, his power would hook those who were drawn to it and most of them had benefited from Damian's work as a candle maker. He could still remember the first weeks after the massacre- how many had Damian kept from committing suicide? How many had found rest where there was none and peace when their world had been turned upside down?

He'd been proud of Damian before then, who wouldn't be? But Damian had worked tirelessly proving himself to be far more than he'd already suspected. A healer, proficient in magical construction and warding, hell Damian could _cook_. Not many pure blooded wizards could claim _that_ skill.

But now, after having seen Damian weep for the countless lost children, having wept with him, having crawled through rubble and dust and blood with him- Severus felt an ache in his chest.

It was deep, pulsing and alive.

He swallowed thickly as he watched Damian speak, clearly and calmly charming those that hadn't yet been charmed. Damian was beautiful, unmarred porcelain skin, tall willowy body; dark hair that fell in controlled waves around his face- Severus felt his breath hitch in his chest when Damian glanced up at him. Those eyes…his hand curled reflexively around the glasses he doubted he would ever allow Damian to wear again. Severus had always been fascinated by people's eyes; so much could be garnered from just a glance. Looking into some ones eyes was like glimpsing their very soul for a natural Occlumense and eyes like Damians, eyes that could stare right through a person and freeze them with little more than a glare…they were breathtaking.

And they loved him.

There were only a few times in his life, priceless moments that he kept tucked deep inside of himself for especially dark moments, that someone had looked at him with eyes like that. But even then he'd never seen love like this, love that was deeply and obviously carved into Damian's very being. Severus felt himself smiling a true smile as Damian's magic reached out to him and brushed his arm before retreating.

He would protect this, no matter what the cost might be.


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 6:Severus keeps the head of Lucius Malfoy's cane as a paperweight on his desk and once cursed an elf until they were permanently blue for dropping it by mistake whilst cleaning. Harry Potter has been known to call the elf 'smurf' on occasion.**

Chapter 12

Damian was unsurprised when his Grandmother had been declared not guilty; he'd had the magic of Arbutus and Hogwarts whispering in his ear the entire time telling him the wisest path. He hadn't even known half of the archaic laws the magic had implanted in his mind, but his understanding was thorough now. He offered his grandmother a chilly look as she was released which she returned with a cold look of her own before lifting her chin and making her way home. They would have to discuss this later he knew, but he was tired now, the stress of the day was finally wearing on him and he still had to make his way past the press.

Yet he stood firm and resolute as he was greeted and they were congratulated and thanked. More and more offers of debts were made and cogs were whirring as eyes darted from him to Severus' tall unforgiving stature. They were powerful Damian knew, he and Severus together filled the room with a miasma of magic that brushed against the others judging them and feeling them out. He knew without a doubt that people would think twice about attacking his family again, yet at the same time Voldemort would undoubtedly be made aware of this. Damian felt a shiver as he wondered what Severus would do if he was called again. Voldemort hadn't called in a long time and Damian thanked his lucky stars every time he glanced at the inky black mark. He didn't know if he could stand watching Severus get hurt any more.

"Ah Severus you must be famished." Lucius Malfoy said his grey eyes sharp and unforgiving. His greetings had been practiced if not unoriginal but Severus had accepted them anyway. "I do so hate it when these trials go on, my office is just down the hall, would you like to step in for tea before facing the press?" He said a smile curling across his lips. Damian felt sure that Severus would blow him off, but surprisingly he felt dark eyes linger on him for a moment before Severus agreed.

"Yes of course, I could use a bit of port." He said causing Damian to break his false smile and glance up at him. Severus' gaze was concerned and protective; Damian felt a true smile tilt across his lips as he allowed himself to be guided out of the courtroom.

"I'm hurt Severus." Lucius drawled dangerously as the walked down the quiet hall. "You've been so distant lately and now I find that you're finally settling down as though I didn't matter at all to you." He said as he opened the door to a large warm office and ushered them in. "Have I done something to upset you old friend?" Lucius said pouring himself and Severus port. Severus narrowed his eyes silently seething as he handed the glass to Damian before pouring himself a glass.

"You would snub my intended Lucius?" Severus said his voice low and cool.

"Ah, no I simply assumed that since he was still too young to drink that you wouldn't appreciate me making the offer. Damian felt a smirk slip across his lips.

"I do so love it when people speak as though I'm not in the room." He said casually before taking a sip of his drink. Severus frowned before realizing that Damian wasn't really mad at him but Lucius whose eyes had narrowed.

"Tell me Arbutus, why is it that you rejected my request?" He demanded. Damian could feel Severus' fury and decided that he'd had enough of this man's disrespect. His glass hit the wooden desk forcefully and his magic changed into something darker.

Malice, hatred, anger-

The scent of cedar surrounded him and he felt more than saw Lucius cringe in memory

"Because lord Malfoy, I do hope you understand, I don't cater to wizards who would use them on say…a massacre." He said his eyes narrowing. Malfoy actually _flinched_ at that and Damian felt a smile curl across his lips.

"You've insulted me one too many times sir." He said calmly. "Severus?" He said glancing up at his betrothed. "If you don't mind I would like to return to Hogwarts." He stated calmly.

"Of course." Severus said softly. "I will accompany you; there is much work to be done." He said settling a hand on the base of his spine before turning to Malfoy. "Oh and Lucius, you can tell our old friend that I won't be able to make it to his next party. I fear I'm getting too old for his games, its time for me to settle down." He said causing Damian to stare up at him with wide eyes. Malfoy stared at them with wide eyes and trembling limbs as they slipped out of the room.

"Are you sure?" Damian said not daring to hope that Severus meant it. Severus nodded slowly.

"I have found something to live for in you Damian, I won't watch you suffer for my selfishness again. Besides, I won't risk Hogwarts' safety the way Albus did, the school needs stability and it won't have that if I'm abusing its power and using its magic in war. Hogwarts should be a safe haven not a battle ground." He said firmly. Damian felt a well of pride surge up inside him causing him to smile just as they rounded the corner and flashes went off- it was time to face the press.

#$# #$% #$% #$% #$%

Albus panted weakly as he struggled to stand.

Trap.

It had been a trap.

His legs gave out from under him as he struggled and tears slipped from his eyes a whimper escaping his lips. He had wondered how it was that Voldemort had used Julius and Katrina as conduits; it really shouldn't have been possible. He should have known when Aberforth didn't come back that something was really wrong.

Pain rippled through him as his body was lifted up and thrown across the dingy cell.

"Stay put old man." The voice was Julius' but the words…the words were Voldemorts' there was doubt about that. Voldemort had possessed Julius as a last ditch effort to gain a human body.

"Does it not bother you that you are no longer human?" Albus wheezed when he found the strength to. Julius' lips twisted into a sneer.

"Does it not bother you that I killed your beloved brother? It only took a few words really, a whisper in the wind to find his weakness and then he came running to me positively _thrumming_ with powerful blood." Albus felt his rage overtake him, but without the power from the wards he wouldn't be able to stand up to Voldemort the way he once would have.

"Are you going to kill me at last then Tom?" He demanded quietly. In truth death would be a release to him now; he wouldn't have to live with the memory of Aberforth's twisted expression as he died.

"Of course not, why would I waste a perfectly good meal?" Voldemort said reaching up to slide his fingers through rich chestnut hair. "I must say, I never thought myself vain, but it does me good to be so beautiful again." He preened primping himself. "And this body is positively brimming with magic-"

"Yet it is bound by the laws of old Tom, Julius was raised on traditions you've never thought important, someone is bound to figure you out." Albus said clenching his fists.

"You're grasping at straws old man, I'll be claiming amnesia." Voldemort said easily.

"And what of Katrina? You are bound to her you know." Dumbledore said through grit teeth. He watched as Voldemort turned his head automatically seeking out the seated form. Beautiful Katrina, cold, vicious and intelligent, Albus had only ever had three meetings with the witch and three was enough to leave a lasting impression on him. He had scars that bore her name.

"She will stay by my side." Voldemort said his voice cool and almost wistful. Albus felt his breath catch in his throat.

Could it be?

He could only hope, there was only the slightest possibility, but if Voldemort was drawn in by the curse…

Albus could only hope.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

It was late, very late into the night when Damian awoke with a jump startling Severus who had fallen asleep on the divan beside him.

"Damian?" Severus said his expression growing alarmed. Damian's face was pale his eyes wide and the magic around him whirring restlessly.

"We must go to Arbutus at once." He said sharply. Severus nodded and followed Damian who was already half way across the room pulling out the port key that would take them to the edge of the woods. Severus reached out and wound his arms around Damian offering what comfort he could while he could. Damian shuddered visibly and reached up grasping his hand tightly before whispering the key word causing them to whirl away.

Severus shivered when they landed and immediately conjured cloaks for himself and Damian only to halt upon seeing the look on Damian's face. Frowning he lifted his head and felt himself gasp the cloak slipping from his fingers.

There in the pathway stood Damian's father looking bewildered while he clutched a bundled form to his chest.

"The wards won't let me in…" He said softly. "Who are you?" He added cocking his head to the side. Severus felt Damian tremble.

"My son…" Severus whipped around to see Baldwin Vermont standing in the pathway eyes wide as he held out his hand. Several things fell into place at once as Severus turned his gaze to the man before him- one was the fact that he'd been missing for more than a decade, two was that the wards were shifting uneasily around his form when they should have been accepting him immediately.

"You are a-" Damian started only to stumble as his grandfather rushed forward pushing him out of the way in order to grasp his son and pull him close in an embrace.

"I never gave up hope! I _knew_ you would come back home some day!" He was weeping Severus realized with a lurch. He was weeping and holding his son the way he'd never bothered to hold Damian. He glanced down at his betrothed whose chin was tucked into his chest as though he were fighting himself. Eventually though he looked up and Severus grit his teeth to see Damian's eyes wet and flashing.

"I will not allow you into Arbutus." He said with a strength Severus had not thought he could possess. Baldwin let out a wounded sound before lifting his head eyes glittering in betrayal.

"What do you mean you won't let him in? This is your _father_ Damian- and look, your mother too- oh Merlin what's happened to her? Why is she so pale? Let's get her inside-"

"He cannot enter Arbutrus." Damian repeated his fists clenched so tightly at his sides that the knuckles were turning white. The man blinked at Damian with the same almond shaped eyes though they were a deep sherry color and his expression shifted into one of pain.

"My…son?" Damian visibly flinched at that.

"Damian cease this foolishness and allow your father to enter the wards!" Baldwin said sharply.

"No." Damian said gritting his teeth. Before Severus could react Damian was moving rushing to close the distance only to settle a hand on the bundle in his father's arms. Severus gasped as the bundle simply ceased to exist leaving Damian's father to stare blankly into the space where his wife had been.

Something in the air changed.

"She's inside, safe in bed, but _you_ can not enter." Damian said stiffly.

Severus felt it and recognized it before it happened- the itch, the strings pulling on his dark mark, and then the _burn_.

"Damian get away!" He cried out before the pain reached into him. The magic from Hogwarts rebelled to the pull of his dark mark and lashed out sending wild flames through him. He cried out, _screamed_ as the magic battled within him.

He caught a flash of reality brief as it was and saw that Damian's father now had red eyes- Voldemort's eyes.

He fell to his knees unable to stand as black crossed his vision and pain enveloped him-

Voldemort was rushing forward, eyes wild fangs barred-

_Fangs_.

His vision flashed again and he fought with Hogwarts, fought for his freedom like he'd never fought before.

Damian needed him!

He swore he'd protect him!

_Damian._

Smiling, frowning, smirking, laughing-

Grey eyes that bore a look that belonged only to him-

He felt his blood boil, heard his heart thudding in his ears.

In the distance he could hear the tinkling of a bell, the laughter of a woman.

His mother, he could hear her-

She was telling him something…

"Listen to me my son and know who you are."

She was showing him a book, old faded with time but preserved with care, yellow pages rustled as she held him in her lap.

"A Prince is more than meets the eye; a Prince is as dark as he is sly."

_Ah yes, he remembered now…_

"But the true power of a Prince is bound until love awakens it and his match is met."

Severus felt his heart thunder to a halt.

_Of course, how could he have forgotten?_

Damian…who had a way of getting what he wanted from Severus.

Damian…who had only look at him in a certain way to let him know he was displeased.

Damian…who had made him feel _real_ again.

Damian…who had broken past barriers Severus hadn't known existed.

"And true darkness is endless, a circle, a tie that is bound through devotion-"

Severus felt himself reach out his hand, reach for that feeling that had been growing.

"-an unbreakable chain."

He felt them click around his wrists, heard them tinkle and shake.

There was a great rush of air cool and dark blocking everything.

And then he fell, an endless pit of electricity surging forward and through him like a circuit catching hold of something-

_Damian_

His eyes snapped open.

"Severus?" Damian's voice was strangled and as he turned he felt something inside of him shatter. Daman was held to the ground by inhuman strength his arms pinned beside his head which had been tilted. Severus had a moment of vertigo as things fell into place.

_Vampire_

A vampire- the dark lord was _drinking_ from his beloved.

_Beloved_

Severus didn't give the thought time to settle, he doubted he could have if he wanted to- no he was already leaping magic rushing through him endless icy, cold, a pit of shadows that longed to be used. He reached out a hand and Voldemort _flew_. Severus pulled Damian to his chest with a vicious snarl and wrapped his frail body into his cloak tugging him closer still as he bared his teeth at Voldemort.

"I see you have finally awoken Lord of the Prince household." A rasping voice said. Severus tilted his head to the side and his eyes widened at the sight of Baldwin. A massive hole was torn through his chest and blood was surrounding him quickly. He wouldn't live Severus realized. Baldwin gave him a faint smile. "Take care of my grandson Severus Snape, give him what I couldn't. He shuddered and twitched his eyes flickering, but with his last breath he offered Severus a gift. Severus read his lips and felt the magic crackle and wind around him pulsing and writhing, _alive_. And then Baldwin went still, dead, leaving Severus stunned.

"Ssssssseverusssss…" Voldemort hissed breaking his shock. Red eyes were zeroed in on him and Voldemort's body which had been twisted into odd angles in his landing began to click back into place with horrific crunching noises. Severus wanted to fight- wanted to tear Voldemort limb from limb for touching what was his, but even now he could feel the way Damian was shuddering and knew that he needed to get him inside.

He'd made a promise to keep him safe, to protect him.

With a curse he moved towards Baldwin's still body and gripped the arm before sliding them all back beyond the ward lines before Voldemort could react. He fell to his knees once he felt the wards accept him and Voldemort let out a snarl flinging himself at the wards only to be shot back with a yowl of agony. Severus clutched Damian close and pulled out his wand as cracks of apparition sounded and he was suddenly surrounded by Vermont family members all of which had their wands out. Some gasped upon seeing him but Natalie Vermont was enraged and Severus could see it.

"Julius?" One of the Vermon's said taking a step forward.

"Don't!" Severus snapped. "He's been possessed." He added. "And turned." He said gritting his teeth. Severus felt more than saw their collective rage and anguish.

"Who?" Natalie hissed her eyes narrowed as Voldemorts spells splashed harmlessly against the wards.

"The dark lord." Damian rasped. Severus pulled him tighter and felt himself make an odd wounded sound as he brushed Damian's hair away from his face.

"Take care of your betrothed Severus." Natalie said her gaze fixed on Voldemort. Severus hesitated briefly before nodding sharply. Natalie let out a familiar shrill whistle and Severus gently lifted Damian up as the Pegasus that Damian preferred flew to them with a nervous whinny.

"To the house quickly." Severus muttered feeling the magic lift him onto the horses back. Damian blinked sleepily his face twisting into a frown and Severus grit his teeth as the Pegasus took off. Severus knew that Damian might be upset that his family was fighting the dark lord instead of staying behind the wards, but even as he knew that he could feel the metal around his wrists the chains that couldn't be seen or heard yet he knew they were there.

And he glorified in them.

He wasn't afraid of them like he'd always thought he would be as a child, instead he felt free with them. Damian…his beloved. He let out a quiet sigh as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to cool lips. Damian stirred and a smile slid across his lips.

"Sev'rus." Damian muttered against his lips before responding with ease. Severus shivered but pulled away.

"You're injured, we must get you inside."

"Severus- feels like ice, nd' fire…every thing hurts."

Severus froze.

_No…_

He felt himself swallow against the pain.

"I'm here Damian, I'm always here." He whispered even as the tears slid down his cheeks. "No matter what it takes." He whispered as they soared through the air.

_Even this, he could bear._


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 6: The year Damian turned forty Severus made the mistake of calling him old. Damian challenged him to a duel in which he broke Severus' arm in three places and cracked two ribs. Severus never mentioned his age again however, whenever the duel was mentioned he would grin widely and say that the duel was well worth it. The duel was said to have destroyed the great hall which was later rebuilt by an amused team under the supervision of head Auror Kingsley Shakelbolt who was noted refrained from looking at Damian for the duration of his visit. He was later seen leaving the headmaster's office with three broken fingers. **

Chapter 13

Damian could remember vaguely what had happened as he woke, he could remember his father- could remember Voldemort. He struggled for a moment to put the fragments together. Voldemort…had possessed his father…and Damian realized it because the wards had told him so…Voldemort attacked-

His eyes snapped open.

His grandfather had protected him, had stepped between Voldemort's hand and Damian's chest taking the blow for himself.

It hadn't been enough though…He could remember Severus' screams. He shivered violently; he would never forget the sound.

And then he could remember tearing pain in his neck…

"Damian." Severus' voice sounded tired yet it was louder and bolder than he could remember. Damian reached out a noise escaping him that wasn't quite human striking terror through his very soul. Severus was suddenly cradling him, so swift and gentle that he'd hardly felt the change until he was settled against Severus' chest enclosed safely in the man's arms.

"Hush my dear, you are safe." Severus whispered pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Damian swallowed and cringed, his throat felt raw and dry, he was _thirsty_ he realized with horror. He didn't realize that he was whimpering until Severus shifted him and pulled him closer muttering in his ear. "-not changed, the doctor assures me my love-" Damian felt his mind reeling.

"Not changed?" Damian pleaded. "Love?" He reacted a moment later turning his head to see Severus smiling at him, looking at him with a tenderness that he hadn't dared to hope for.

"After the Massacre, do you remember? I began a team devoted to creating a cure for Vampirism, until recently they have been unsuccessful, I only just happened to have a sample with me. It wasn't perfect, but it's the closes thing we could get to being human again. You will still be sensitive to the light but you will not turn to dust, and you will not fall into bloodlust-" As interested as Damian was on an intellectual level vampirism wasn't really what he wanted to hear about.

"Love." He insisted his eyes pleading. His throat closed up though and he could say no more as he watched Severus lift a hand a faint ringing sound filling his ears as fingers brushed his cheeks gently.

"Yes." Severus said his voice hoarse. "I love you Damian." He said the words coming out like a vow. Damian felt the tears welling in his eyes and falling down his cheeks hot and heady as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus' clutching the front of his robes tightly. Severus shuddered, one of those full bodied shudders he gave when he was trying to restrain himself, but this time, instead of pulling back like he always did, a hand slid around the back of his neck fingers cradling his scull as he drew him closer kissing deeper. Damian couldn't breathe, his body felt as though it was on fire, coursing lava through his veins as Severus' lips traveled to his ear brushing a kiss across the shell.

Damian was distracted, there was a liquid beating noise, hot, heady…he was so thirsty-

He shivered as Severus gasped and liquid ambrosia rushed into his mouth. Severus was tense for a moment before relaxing and holding him closer still.

Severus…

Delicious…

It only took a few swallows for him to realize what he was doing. With a gasp he pulled away staring in wide-eyed horror at the pale neck which pulsed once, blood dribbling from the twin holes- before the skin knit closed as though the mark had never been there.

"Severus…" He whimpered. But Severus was smiling at him reaching out to brush his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

"You've made a mess my love." He said indulgently. A ringing sound filled his ears again but Damian was distracted by Severus' thumb sucking it into his mouth to clean it of the coppery fluid before he could register what he was doing.

"As I was saying earlier, you will experience cravings from time to time, but since you are essentially human you don't necessarily need blood." Severus said sliding his fingers through Damians hair tenderly. "I will give you what you need Damian, you need not be ashamed of this." Severus said before leaning closer and kissing him again this time slow and deep. Damian felt himself sigh when Severus pulled away at last.

"Something's different." Damian heard himself say. Severus' smile faltered slightly.

"Your grandfather completed the courting ritual before he died." Severus said quietly. Damian felt pain mingled with joy making him let out a weak pained sound even as he reached for Severus. "I was waiting for you to be well again, if you will accept me then we can exchange rings on Samhain." He said in a rush as though afraid of the words that were coming out of his mouth. Damian swallowed as the emotion overwhelmed him.

"I accept you." Damian said even as Severus continued to talk.

"Your grandmother said that she would be willing to – wait huh?" Severus was staring at him with wide eyes and Damian felt a laugh bubble up from his chest and spill past his lips.

"Was there ever any doubt?" He found himself saying. "I love you Severus Snape, and if you will have me I will accept you and bind myself to you until the day that we die." He said a blush staining his cheeks as the magic rushed around them. Severus blinked at him for a moment his lips parting in shock before he seemed to come to himself.

"I accept you." He said almost breathlessly. Damian felt the magic lock around them hovering and building together mingling and touching every part of their beings before settling to wait for the set date. Severus leaned forward his eyes glittering and kissed him, a true kiss that promised Damian endless nights and days filled with pleasure."

And then he had the gall to pull away.

Damian scowled. "Tease." He growled. Severus grinned.

"Soon my love. Samhain isn't so far away." He said pecking his cheek before pulling away and giving him a heated gaze. "Rest now Damian, soon you will need all of your strength." He promised causing Damian to flush brightly Severus chuckled the sound vibrating from deep in his chest making him scowl and lift his chin.

"Lewd." He accused shortly because he didn't think he could say anything else at the moment.

"Hmph." Severus was smirking again.

#$ #$% #$^% #$%

Everything was so different from what it had been last year Harry realized as he stepped into the headmaster's office. The changed room seemed only to reflect this thought, the red and gold had understandably been changed to darker greens and grays and the baubles and trinkets that Dumbledore had once collected were missing. The ceiling and walls were no longer lined with portraits of headmasters but instead stood blank. Yet as Harry looked around the room he could see hints of things that weren't Snape- a pillow and a throw, a tea set, a few ruins and symbols that Harry recognized now…and two yellow candles glowing brightly against the wall. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. For all that Vermont picked on him and denied his place in the war he always had a way of helping them.

He caught Remus' tired eyes and smiled faintly. His relationship with Remus was strained at best, the man had walked out of his life one too many times for his comfort after Sirius…well he didn't need to think about that right now.

Moody ever distrustful was wearing a strand of garlic around his neck eyeing the room as though the corners might jump out at him. Beside him Shakelbolt was staring grimly at the desk his eyes bearing the horrors of the raids that had been occurring every day for a week now. Even Tonks was lacking her cheer, her hair was limp and brown and there were deep smudges under her eyes as she gazed forward blankly. Harry wondered if Vermont's candles would even be necessary when everyone seemed so tired and distraught.

Harry of course felt them before he saw them. Now that Vermont had no reason to hide how powerful he was he wore his magic like a strong perfume letting it drift through the room. Snape was the same way now Harry noticed, gone was the sneering, scowling, snarling, bitter old bat he'd once known. Snape walked proudly now his chin held high as he guided Vermont to a seat before sitting down himself. Vermont's face which always seemed to lose most of its strict hard lines around Severus was somber tonight and Harry could tell just from looking at him that he was worried for something.

It was only when Vermont's eyes scanned Snape's features that he realized what.

He'd seen Snape like this before, right after the massacre- the man hadn't slept until Hogwarts was ensured safe. Now that Harry took a closer look he noticed that Snape looked exhausted and thin. It didn't surprise him that Vermont clicked his fingers and tea arrived bearing a familiar scent that Harry had come to know as one of Vermont's specialty tea's. Small finger sandwiches appeared as well and Harry noticed that while everyone else was occupied serving themselves, Vermont had piled a few on a plate and set the plate down in front of Snape. Harry was then treated to a rare battle of wills as the two glared at each other for a long moment before with a helpless shake of his head Snape reached out and took one of the sandwiches. Vermont smiled faintly before taking his seat and pouring Snape a glass of tea causing the man to grunt and roll his eyes.

Harry couldn't resist a snigger before dodging the hex sent his way and putting up a shield automatically.

"So he _does _learn." Vermont said with a smirk. Snape snorted and Harry turned to glare at him only to find the man's eyes glittering in- appreciation? Harry ducked his head. Snape always threw him off when he did that, it wasn't often that he did but it made Harry want to strive harder, to do better, to _deserve_ the man's respect.

He was still so far from that though.

He sighed.

"It occurs to me Potter, that when one should find themselves in need of assistance, one only need ask for it." Vermont said with a wry twist of his lips. Harry flushed. Vermont had a way of doing that to him, giving him what he wanted while pushing him to do what he needed to do, yet at the same time chiding him for not doing it himself- it was infuriating.

"With that I believe we should open this meeting, Potter?" Snape said challenging him with his gaze. Harry tried not to huff as he stood feeling distinctly uncomfortable as the others gazed at him expectantly.

"I need training." He said gritting his teeth. "I can only do so much by studying and I know now that real battles are far different than what I thought that they would be." It was true, during the last few weeks Snape had taken him into the pensive many times and shown him exactly what went on in a real war pointing out strategies and drilling important information into his mind, but Snape wouldn't be taking a part in any actual battles any more and Harry needed experience. "If there is anyone that might have the time-"

"That's quite enough Potter." Vermont said with a small smirk before waving his hand so that a house elf appeared bearing a tray covered with letters. "I was waiting for you to ask." He said with a smile causing Harry to grit his teeth. "A member of my family has been murdered by the dark lord." He said seriously a dark look entering his eyes. "And I myself was hurt as well as my cousin in an effort to drive him away. The dark lord has possessed my father's body-" here there was a gasp. "-and has left my mother in a magically induced coma." He said tightly. Harry noticed the way Snape's hand slid around Vermont's pale fist behind the desk.

"The Vermont family has graciously offered to train you Potter." Snape said with a tilt of his head. "And I have already spoken with the board who has agreed to allow you to take the rest of the school year off."

"The Ministry has also approved of allowing you the use of this." Vermont said holding up a familiar golden pendant. Harry couldn't hold back his gasp.

"A time turner?" He said with wide eyes.

"Minister Srimgeor has determined this to be war time allowing for certain- _procedures_ to be passed over." Snape said with a faint smirk. "Not only will you be trained by some of the best and brightest men and women of our era, but the Vermont family has also stretched their arms out across the globe in order to find trainers for you." Snape said his voice showing just how important it was that Harry recognize this.

"You wanted help Potter." Vermont said with a challenging smile. "The question is, do you think _you_ can handle it." Harry felt the lion rise inside him at the challenge and nodded his head sharply. Vermont and Snape traded smirks. "Good, catch." Vermont said tossing the time turner into the air. Harry cursed his seekers reflexes the second his hand wrapped around the pendant and he felt a familiar tug at his navel.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #

"Was that really necessary?" Lupin said with a frown as he stared at the spot Potter had just vanished from. Damian smirked as he returned to his seat.

"Potter responds best to these tactics." Severus said in his defense. "Besides if we'd delayed any longer he might have changed his mind." He added before reaching out and grabbing another sandwich.

"Not hungry Vermont?" Moody said narrowing his eyes. Damian let his eyelids droop and smiled slightly showing his fangs.

"I believe I already told you that I only enjoy finer foods." He said his gaze lingering on Severus who nearly dropped his sandwich.

"Tease." He muttered into his tea Damian felt his expression soften though when he saw the smile lingering on Severus' lips.

"Moody isn't it time you got over it?" Aurther Weasley said his eyes hardened by the losses in his family. "Half the students here are either werewolves or Vampires now." He said shaking his head. Damian felt his expression fall. The Vampire suppressant had been both a cure and a killer they'd learned, there was no telling who would survive the vaccination but when the choice was madness in bloodlust or a nearly human existence…most chose to take it any way. The fact that the ministry was thinking of making it mandatory had been no small burden on Severus' shoulders.

"Dark creatures the lot of em! Once you go dark-omph!" Damian sighed as Moody was slammed against the wall by Severus' sheer will.

"You would insult not only my betrothed but my students as well?" He hissed. Damian wondered if his candles had any effect on Severus at all any more or if they had in fact saved Moody's life.

"My love that isn't what we are here to talk about." Damian reminded quietly. He rarely challenged Severus' will, but when he did he didn't back down and Severus knew it. Dark eyes turned to him fury, pain, desperation, and exhaustion written in them mingling with the love that he always wore now. "Severus." He said quietly. Moody was gasping for air and Damian felt a rare flash of anger towards his beloved. He understood that Severus was tired and distraught, he understood more than anyone, but Severus couldn't do a thing to help if he was in Azkaban for killing Moody. Severus' eyes raged, flaring once, twice before flickering his magic releasing Moody who fell to the ground choking.

"Damian-"

"Sit." Damian demanded sharply. Severus nearly fell into his seat. "Eat." Damian pressed pushing the half eaten tray of sandwiches towards his beloved. Severus winced but nodded and reached out taking a sandwich and eating it slowly. "Now." Damian said turning his gaze to the others in the room who were staring at them in shock. "The dark lord has possessed my father's body, unfortunately he doesn't think very highly of the traditions that my family grows up respecting." He said clearly.

"The Vermont family curse." Kinglsey said knowingly his eyes darting to Severus who was watching quietly.

"The love of a Vermont is steadfast and unwavering." Damian said quietly. "It does not ever falter and it is all encompassing. A Vermont may only ever love once in their life and when they do love there is nothing in this world that would keep them from the person they love, thus is their determination."

"Your mother then?" Kingsley said narrowing his eyes. Damian nodded.

"At the moment she is in a safe place where only myself and the house elf I have attending to her can enter, however there is nothing in this world that can keep a Vermont from the person that they love. It won't be long before the dark lord is unable to resist the pull." He said calmly.

"The pull?" Tonks said wrinkling her nose.

"There are secrets that belong to the Vermont family only." Damian said softly. "But there is a pull; it is unstoppable especially when one has bonded. My grandfather felt his pull until the day he died nearly fifty years after his beloved was killed. In a way this is a good thing because the dark lord will spend more time and effort searching for my mother rather than focusing on the war."

"Seems pretty focused to me." Moody grumbled.

"If you're talking about the raids," Severus said pushing away his empty plate. "-those would be Lucius Malfoy's doing." He said before taking a sip of his tea. "It seems that he has been taking advantage of the dark lord's distraction as of late, the dark lord has been giving him leave to do what he likes in order to keep up appearances while he focuses on finding Katrina." There was a steady burn in his eyes that Damian knew all too well, Severus was ready to _kill_ Lucius Malfoy, old friend or no.

"So what you're implying," Lupin said with a frown. "- is that if Malfoy goes down…"

"The dark lord will probably assign someone worse." Moody countered. Damian smiled faintly.

"No, he would be too distracted by then, though we could easily distract anyone who we suspect might make a move." Damian said slyly.

"I do love it when you think this way." Severus said relaxing further.

"Of course this won't last forever, but it will last long enough that the dark lord will miss Lammas and Mabon which are two very important celebrations for the Vermont family." Damian said with a lift of his chin. Severus grinned slowly.

"I don't get it." Tonks said tiredly.

"Traditionalists believe that part of the reason we have magic at all is because it has been gifted to us, they celebrate the changing seasons and follow the old ways. The Vermont family is especially noted for being traditionalists and it is rumored that part of the reason they are so powerful is because of the turning seasons." Lupin said wearily before sipping his tea.

"When I was examining my mother I discovered something." Damian said solemnly. "Voldemort has been siphoning off my parent's magic for something. I'm not entirely sure what, but when the dark lord does not revere our traditions the way he should, the magic of the Vermont family will be stripped from him because it will understand that something is wrong. If my father's magic is being drained constantly the way my mother's is then it won't take long for him to be drained completely."

"But won't that kill your mother?" Lupin said with wide eyes. Damian flinched.

"There is a ritual that can prevent this." He said as calmly as possible. "It will effectively lock around her magic making it impossible for anything to drain her further." He said firmly.

"I've never heard of such a thing…" Kingsley said thoughtfully.

"That's because I invented it for just this purpose." Damian said calmly.

"Madness! What if it fails?!" Moody said with one wide eye.

"Then her body will disintegrate." Damian said calmly. Silence rang through the air.

"And you're…fine with that?" Arthur asked cautiously. Damian felt Severus' fingers intertwine with his in silent support.

"The magical drain has been going on for more than a decade now." He said softly. "When I had our family healer check her health we came to the conclusion that my mother is essentially dead, her soul is no longer present and her brain has undergone severe hemorrhaging. Voldemort has been using her corpse." He said a tang of bitterness in his mouth. He had a high respect for Necromancy, but this was different. Voldemort had robbed him of his parents and continued to taunt him by using them against him- it was unforgivable.

"You will have your revenge my love." Severus promised quietly a dark shimmer of magic rippling across his skin reminding him that as a necromancer Severus had the right to be offended too.

"Alright." Moody said rubbing his chin idly. "Say we follow your plan, what of Malfoy? How do we deal with him?"

"We could kill him." Severus volunteered innocently. Damian narrowed his eyes.

"And how do you suppose you're going to do _that_?" Damian demanded crossing his arms. Severus sniffed indignantly.

"Come now you don't expect me to get _caught_, really my dear I thought you had more faith in me." He said lifting his chin.

"Except that you just stated that you would, in front of two Aurors and an ex-Auror." Damian said flatly.

"Of course I would do it the legal way my love, all I have to do is invite him for tea and he's bound to insult you, then I have the right by law to challenge him to a duel." He said easily. Damian narrowed his eyes and smirked slowly.

"Of course my love. However, why not make it a game? If he insults _you_ first then _I_ get to duel him in _your_ honor." He said his eyes glittering in challenge. Severus's smirk fell.

"You could get hurt." He said blankly.

"Yes." Damian said with a nod as he watched Severus' face pale.

"You could be killed." He said shaking his head.

"Oh ye of little faith." Damian said lifting his chin. "I would decimate that child murdering bastard." He said his magic whirring about him.

"But it is still a distinct possibility! And I wouldn't be able to interfere- no Damian I cannot allow it!" He said crossing his arms sternly. Damian frowned and managed to look properly upset about this before nodding.

"Very well Severus, I concede." He said with a sigh before glancing up and biting his bottom lip.

"Good." Severus said with a jerky nod before dragging his eyes away from Damian's lips. "Any other ideas?" He asked.

"We could arrest him." Kingsley said with a frown. "Of course we would-"

"Damn it!" Severus said slamming his fist on the table before turning to Damian who was smirking at him. "You distracted me!" He said with a surprisingly petulant tone. "You did that thing with your lips gah!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Damian said with a smile. "You agreed that it wasn't a good idea to duel him, after all what would happen if you were hurt and I wasn't able to interfere?" He challenged.

"Ouch, _burn_ Snape, trapped by your own snake." Tonks said with a snort before letting out a squeal as a spell whizzed past her ear hitting the wall behind her and leaving a scorch mark.

"I won't accept it; Lucius needs to be dealt with!" Severus said whirring on Damian. Damian eyed the scorch mark with a frown, this wasn't good, Severus was beginning to break down and nothing he'd done so far was helping.

"Fine." He said nodding his head, he had an idea. "Defeat me in a duel and I will concede to your will." He said calmly. Severus looked as though he'd just slapped him.

"What?" he said blinking rapidly. "No I can't do that!" Damian smirked and lifted his chin.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Damian challenged. Sometimes Severus and Potter were very much the same- apparently this was one of those times. Severus narrowed his eyes, hand twitching for his wand and Damian knew he'd won.

"Is that all you're willing to bet Damian?" Severus said smirking. Damian felt a surge of glee.

"Oh? What do you propose?" He said eyes glittering.

"Access to your labs." Snape said immediately. Damian blinked, honestly he would have given Severus access if he'd asked now that they were officially to be bonded, but Severus had never asked, and he didn't need to know either.

"Fine, but if _I_ win you will take a vacation with me when school ends, you will not do a single bit of work during that time- unless of course there is an emergency which forces us to return to Hogwarts in which case I will demand another two weeks as compensation." He said lifting his chin. Severus' eyes glittered and his magic whirred hungrily.

"Oh boy." Tonks said. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"It's a deal." Severus said holding out his hand. Damian grinned and gripped Severus' hand allowing the magic to snap around them.

"To the dueling hall then?" Damian said with a half grin.

"After you my love." Severus said his eyes alight with fire.


	14. Chapter 14

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 7: A curious Harry Potter once pulled Severus' treasured photo album from it's place. Severus' laughter as Potter ran from his office screaming 'my eyes!' could be heard echoing through the halls of Hogwarts. When asked about the event Harry Potter would pale and shake his head, however there was no surer way to make Damian Vermont blush if he was in the room.**

Chapter 14

Damian had always known that his beloved was powerful; it was one of the many, many things he loved about Severus. But he'd never had any real demonstration before.

He ducked, threw himself to the side and barely managed to get off a few curses of his own before having to dodge again.

They'd started off with their wands and all their dueling garb- considering that there was a chill in the air Damian had almost worried that he would get cold; he needn't have worried. For the first time since the magic of the Vermont family had incorporated itself in his body, Damian was dueling someone that actually presented a challenge.

More than a challenge really.

He gasped as a spell grazed his shoulder tearing through the cloth but didn't hesitate to take advantage of Severus' pause. This was serious, Severus needed this.

The only one left to watch them of course was Kingsley who had agreed to be the judge, and by the looks of things he was sorely regretting agreeing to anything. The others had left nearly an hour ago and Damian could feel himself tiring which was no small feat considering he was part Vampire and that he had the wards backing him. He wouldn't loose this battle though; he couldn't even if it was only to allow Severus to feel that he was in control again. Sometimes he needed to prove to Severus that he didn't have to do everything by himself.

He grit his teeth and rolled to the left tossing his shirt as he went, it was little more than tatters anyway. Severus' eyes flashed the way Damian was certain his had when Severus had taken off **his** shirt. For a moment Damian allowed himself to appreciate his beloved's form. He knew every inch of it already, he'd healed Severus enough times to know, but to see it standing, proud and powerful- Damian almost let himself get hit in his distraction. He eyed the finely muscled torso for a moment longer before raising his eyes and catching a heated gaze. He smirked and let off a long string of curses moving easily as though he were dancing. The shield around Kingsley shivered at the force of his stray spell and the wall behind Kingsley exploded. Of course this too was part of Damians strategy. Hogwarts would draw its magic back for a moment in order to fix the walls.

He let out a laugh as Severus stumbled under the force of his curse before he could right himself. Damian wondered just how much more of this his beloved could handle; he had already been exhausted before they'd even started dueling.

He dodged several curses and ducked under a hex hissing as the wound on his shoulder let out a shock of pain.

His mistake.

He was taken down in an instant, five powerful curses hitting him at once riddling him with agony. Vaguely he heard Kingsley call Severus' win before the curses were torn away from him and he was left staring up at a terrified, wild looking Severus who was leaning over him dark eyes searching for something.

He was afraid that Damian would leave him.

Damian reached up and wound his arms around Severus' neck pulling him down for a kiss that he'd meant to be chaste, but the moment their lips touched turned into something _more_. Damian couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips when he felt Severus hard against his leg. Severus gasped in his mouth and kissed him harder dragging a moan from him as he clung tightly not willing to let go. Merlin this was torture…he wanted, needed…

And then Severus pulled away stumbling back nearly three feet away panting and visibly struggling. Damian let out a frustrated noise in the back of his throat before glaring furiously at Severus.

"There is no _way_ you're going to stop here." He said sitting up slowly only to wince as the wound on his shoulder let out another shockwave of pain.

"I will honor the traditions." Severus said through grit teeth. Damian cursed a long string of litany in three different languages managing to make Severus blush brightly.

"Damn you and your honor." Damian said staggering to a stand. "I suppose I'll just go take care of this on my own then." He snapped waving his hand over his crotch before giving Severus a long look ensuring that his eye roved the man's torso obviously. "I'll be thinking of you my love." He said lowering his eyelashes before turning on his heel and slipping out of the room leaving Severus cursing behind him.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"Shit, I thought you were strong while you were dueling- Snape you must be made of iron to ignore _that_." Kingsley said shaking his head only to jump when a wand leveled between his eyes.

"Let me make this clear to you." Severus said his voice low and dangerous. "He is _mine_. Look at him like that again and you will find out just why it is I made a good death eater once." He hissed before turning on his heel and striding out of the room.

Kingsley Shakelbolt had the distinct feeling that he'd narrowly missed an appointment with death as Severus walked away.

#$ #$% #$% #$%

Damian panted and gasped as his pleasure rippled through him burning like molten lava while dark eyes burned in his mind. Severus…Merlin he'd been beautiful-

"Ahhh!" He let out a cry as his orgasm rang through him the force of it causing his legs and belly to tremble before slowly he came back from his high. He smirked slightly as the camera clicked away, spelled to take images at regular intervals.

A frustrated Slytherin was a dangerous Slytherin.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Something was going on. Severus had known it from the moment he'd woken up without Damian's usual warmth beside him. This in its self was uncommon, ever since he'd accidentally let it slip that he liked the idea Damian had made a point of waking up beside him every morning no matter how late he wandered the halls. When Damian still hadn't appeared to walk with him to the great hall Severus began to get worried.

Had he hurt Damian in their duel?

He could remember the boy's shoulder being wounded but he'd felt sure that Damian would be fine-

But then there he was, already sitting at the Slytherin table sipping tea and answering his mail.

But Damian hardly glanced at him- and then he _smirked_.

And that was when Severus became aware of one very important fact; Damian had never smirked that particular way at him. Sure Damian had smirked that way _around_ him but this was entirely different, it was never pointed directly _at_ him.

Severus sat down cautiously his senses on high alert as he poured his tea and picked up his mail-

Severus frowned at the familiar crest on one of the letters- a golden tree inside a ring of silver. But why would a Vermont send him a letter? Again he lifted his gaze to Damian who appeared to be fully immersed in his own letters.

Carefully he broke the seal and pulled out the letter-

#$ ##$% #$%

Damian watched Severus spit out his tea with a sort of morbid glee grinning slowly as the man's face reddened and then paled and then reddened again before he stood and made a hasty exit. Damian sighed softly. Traditions dictated that a pair had to wait until permission to exchange rings before they engaged in a sexual relationship. Severus had permission now, but he was trying to go for even older traditions and Damian was quite frankly not willing to wait any longer. He was young damn it and he'd respected the traditions quite long enough, even the magic agreed.

#$% #$% #$%

Severus gasped as yet another one appeared on his desk. They were everywhere…with his tea, in his book, appearing with his paperwork, simply falling from the air and landing neat as you please in front of him…Damian in _his_ bed, touching himself, moaning what could only be _his_ name…

He growled as he stalked off to his bathroom _again_.

The little minx!

#$% #$% #$%

Severus had lasted three days. Damian was suitably impressed and more than aroused, doing something so lewd had taken its toll on him as well. Every time he watched Severus storm out of whatever room he was in with a photo in hand shifting his trousers with the other Damian had to make a run to the loo as well.

Gritting his teeth he stalked through the damp halls checking for security breaches the way he did every night. Tonight though the wards seemed restless and he couldn't help but be effected by it, maybe it was his own state of mind, but-

And then he felt it, an intruder.

He was running in an instant flying down the halls and out the side of the castle into the direction of the intruder. He hesitated briefly as he met with the forbidden forest but he knew that by now the wards had alerted Severus as well so he continued. The trees seemed almost to move out of the way for him pulling their roots down so as not to trip him. He made his way through the shadows expertly cursing when the wards alerted him that two of the Aurors had been taken down.

Hogwarts was neutral ground!

He could feel her panic; feel the castle beginning to drop the many additional wards Severus had painstakingly built making the castle its self a fortress. By now the ministry should have been alerted-

He gasped as a hand shot out from the shadows and gripped his wrist pulling him into the shadows before snatching his free arm and bending it back to. He heard a click and growled as his wrists were bound. His magic rose up around him to defend him-!

And then something was thrust under his nose, a horrible scent that made him dizzy and slowly paralyzed him.

This couldn't be happening! His body neutralized poisons!

"Dragons breath Vermont." A silky voice hissed. "Not so proud and mighty now are you?" Damian struggled against the encroaching darkness, struggled against the foul air poisoning his body, but it was no use-

_Severus…_

He felt something warm against his chest, something that glowed brightly shining in the darkness like a beacon and all at once the dead feeling began to seep out of his body. The pendant! Malfoy let out a curse and Damian felt a tug at his navel before feeling as though his back had hit a wall, but when the dizziness subsided he was still in the forest.

"_Shit_!" Malfoy cursed, and then Damian could understand why. Centaurs had circled them arrows drawn and aimed at Lucius. Damian gasped when the point of a blade was placed against the skin of his throat. "Loose those arrows and his life is forfeit!" Malfoy called out. Damian hissed at the slight burn against his throat and felt his pupils dilate as the scent of copper rose in the air. Damian shuddered though as raw darkness poured through the forest making even the centaurs restless. Malfoy's breath hitched in his ear and a faint tremor appeared in his hands.

"_Oh Lucius_…" Severus' voice was the lowest rumbling purr that Damian had ever felt from him and he felt himself drawn to it as though by hypnotism. "You **_fool_**." Severus ground out causing Damian to shiver as magic brushed up against him.

"This forest is full of Death Eaters Severus; in fact half my lord's army is on its way to the school now!" Lucius said loudly. Damian frowned, that was impossible he would have felt them…

"Actually they never made it past the Hogsmead appartion point." Severus drawled. "And if _that_ was half of the dark lord's army then he's in a pathetic state now." He said though there was no humor in his voice, it was dark and cold and filled with pure raw hatred. "What were they after Lucius?" He said with a small twist of his lips before he reached into his pocket. "Could it have been _this_?" He said pulling something out- a tiara? No…a diadem, glittering with diamonds. Lucius tensed.

"Give me the diadem and I will release your intended Severus." He purred. Damian breathed slowly as the feeling bled back into his body and his strength slowly but surely began to return. He would wait for the proper moment-

"Here." Severus said carelessly tossing the diadem into the air. Lucius jerked forward lunging for the diadem but he was far too late. Arrows pierced him in the same instant that Damian hissed out a curse and Severus threw an ash-like powder over him. Malfoy gasped as Damian's curse hit him amplifying the feeling in his nerves by ten times. Damian blinked as he was suddenly caught up and pressed to Severus' chest.

"Don't look Damian." He whispered just as an inhuman scream pierced the air. Hands covered his ears and Severus began to hum lowly. "Don't listen." He whispered before taking up his tune again. A part of Damian _wanted_ to see and hear, but the other part knew that Severus was doing this for a reason, so he leaned closer burying his face in Severus' robes and began to hum along with him. A soft song, a sad song, but it was all Damian could hear and think about. It took Damian a moment to realize what they were humming- a funeral song, for betrayers of old, dating back to the Vikings. It was one of a brother who had betrayed his friend but by his death was forgiven. Damian felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought and held Severus closer as the Centaurs joined in as a show of respect.

No matter how angry Severus was Lucius Malfoy had once been like a brother to him, and Severus would mourn his passing no matter how necessary he deemed it.

It was a long while before Severus finally released his ears and pulled back. "Don't look." He whispered. Damian obeyed and closed his eyes well aware of the tear tracks glittering down his cheeks. He felt Severus' magic brush against him briefly before something cool settled around the top of his head. A hand captured his and an arm wound around his waist guiding him forward as Severus whispered his thanks to the centaurs for coming to his aid. Damian walked blindly for several minutes before Severus finally paused.

"You can open your eyes now." He said softly. Damian's eyelids fluttered as he opened his eyes and tried to get used to the darkness. Almost immediately he sought Severus' face only to find it closed off, cold and blank lips drawn into a thin white line.

"Don't you dare." Damian hissed feeling fury wrap around him. "Let me in Severus, let me bear the burden of your pain!" He said feeling panic well up inside him.

"There is no need for you to do such a thing; I have caused you to bear enough as it is-"

Crack!

Damian felt little regret for the look of complete shock on Severus' face. His hand stung and Severus' cheek was red but Damian held his chin high with pride and determination. "I will defer to your will in many ways Severus, but I refuse to allow you to distance yourself from me. You forget, I _know_ who you are and what darkness you are capable of but I love you! I love you from the bottom of my heart and I will _not_ allow you to hurt when I can help bear the burden!" He reached out his hands cupping his beloved's cheeks well aware of the tears that dripped down hotly. "I love you, every part of you." He swore. He could see it now, the passion and pain boiling up behind Severus' dark gaze.

"You-" But then Severus turned away his gaze shuttered again.

"I what?" Damian prompted. Severus grit his teeth and remained silent. Damian let out a curse and reached out an arm Malfoy's blade pressing down on the soft unmarred flesh. Severus' eyes grew wide.

"When-?"

"I summoned it when Malfoy fell, _talk_ to me Severus." He urged digging the tip of his blade into his arm. Severus' nostrils flared and his eyes darkened at the sight of his blood welling up.

"Stop that." He snapped taking a step forward. Damian slipped backwards easily and drew a long line down his arm.

"Not until you talk to me." He said firmly. Severus looked at him in shock and horror and slowly his hands and arms and then his shoulders began to tremble then shake. Damian let the blade fall to the ground and rushed forward wrapping his arms around Severus. "Cry Severus, let go for me." He whispered softly. Severus broke slowly his entire body quaking as he rasped and held Damian tightly.

"You could have died." Severus said his voice rough with emotion. "I felt the pull down in Hogsmead I thought you were heading there but when I got there-" He let out a sob and Damian sank into Severus' hold gripping his robes.

"I was scared Severus, but the pendant you gave me kept me safe and you came to protect me." He muttered the sound muffled by Severus' thick robes. "I'm safe." He swore cupping the pale cheek. "I'm alive." Severus' lips sought his out. Arms stronger than iron locked him close desperately and he sank into the familiar warmth. When he pulled away Severus' eyes were wet and frightened.

"If I lost you…" Severus shuddered.

"What Severus?" Damian said gently.

"I never told you why I decided to become a necromancer." Severus said sliding his fingers through Damian's hair almost as though he was claming himself. Damian's breath caught in his throat, he knew it was something dark, something that Severus might never share with him.

"I loved a woman once, I was desperate with it and she died because of _me_." He ground out. "I wanted to bring her back, to make things right but in the end I couldn't because I knew that she would despise me if I brought her back and I knew that she was never mine." Severus choked out. "But you _are_ mine and I knew without a doubt that if you'd died I would have brought you back to me even if you had no heartbeat, even if your skin turned cool and gray and even if you hated me for it." He whispered. "I would have _destroyed_ anything in my path, obliterated it just like I obliterated Lucius." He choked back a sob and Damian felt his own tears fall.

"I wouldn't have hated you Severus, I could _never_ hate you, I will never hate you." He swore feeling his magic rise and react to the oath. And as Damian said it, he knew it to be true, he could never hate Severus.


	15. Chapter 15

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 8: Severus learned to dance the tango in order to impress Damian.****  
**

Chapter 15

By the time they exited the forbidden forest the sun was rising and Damian was satisfied to see that Aurors were standing guard at the front doors. The guards glanced at each other seriously before holing out their wands warily.

"Headmaster forgive us but you we must scan you for disguise before we allow you to enter." The one said. Severus nodded wearily.

"Not at all." He said closing his eyes as they cast several spells that washed over both of them.

"And the security phrase?"

"A Prince is more than meets the eye." Severus said with a small smile.

"Very good, heir Vermont?"

"I love only thee." He said gazing at Severus whose hand tightened around his.

"Very good sirs." The Auror said with a nod. "The minister is in your office waiting." Severus nodded.

"Keep a sharp eye out for anyone that might have gotten away in Hogsmead." He said causing the boy to flinch.

"With all due respect sir, I doubt anyone got away from _that_." He said shaking his head. Damian frowned.

"Severus?" He said carefully.

"Still." Severus said with a nod.

"Of course sir." The Auror said backing away carefully. Damian tilted his head to the side as they made their way up the steps.

"My love?" He said calmly. "What _did_ you do to those in Hogsmead?" He asked pleasantly.

"Made a point my dear." Severus said his lips turning down in grim determination his eyes glittering with passion.

"And what point would that be my dear?" Damain said leaning his head against Severus' arm as they climbed the steps to the headmaster's office. Severus hummed lightly and settled a hand around him as they stepped through the portrait. "Severus?" Damian said smiling slightly.

"Yes headmaster, do tell me what message you were trying to get across by blowing three hundred witches and wizards into bits and pieces?" Scrimgeor said standing as they entered. Two Aurors lifted their wands and Damian tensed.

"Don't fuck with my school." Severus said lowly his lips twisting into a brittle smile. "I think that you will find those families who lost children in the massacre to be quite sympathetic with my sentiment." He said calmly before leading Damian to his usual seat and ordering tea.

"Those were _people_ Snape! They might have been death eaters but they were still _people_! Human beings with families and friends!" Scrimgeor hissed furiously.

"And they were about to attack my students again Minister, I had the right to defend my school." Severus said calmly.

"By arresting them! By putting them through the proper procedures so that they can stand trial-!"

"I killed Lucius Malfoy too." Severus said shutting him up. "He attacked my intended. Not only that but I was able to procure information that proves that he was the one to lead the Massacre." He said reaching into his desk and pulling out a file sliding it across the table. "Any moment now I will receive a letter telling me exactly _why_ the death eaters tried to attack my school and when I do, if my guesses are correct, which I'm certain that they are, then it was a damned good thing I killed them all." He said slamming his hand onto the desk loudly his magic flaring about him. Damian listened quietly as he poured tea and set a few of Severus' favored biscuits on a plate.

"You just cursed." Of all the things the Minister could have said Damian had never believed that this would be one of them. "Twice." Damian set the tea and biscuits in front of Severus who merely nodded.

"Yes I suppose I did." He said before accepting his tea. "Thank you my love." He added recognizing the scent as one that would both calm and energize him.

"In all my years knowing you Severus Snape there was only one time that I can ever remember you cursing, and that was on the day before the dark lord fell." The minister said his gaze set. "The day Lily and James Potter died." He added with narrowed eyes. Just then the windows snapped open and an owl flew in hooting softly as it swooped down dropping a letter in front of Severus before flying back out the window. Damian watched as Severus picked up the letter expression growing grave.

"This attack was not supposed to happen tonight." Severus said settling the letter on his desk, "I had hoped that I was wrong even when the evidence was sitting right before me, unfortunately I was in fact right in my assumption." He said turning towards Damain looking at him, or rather at the top of his head where Damian knew the diadem sat.

"What are you on about Snape?" The Minister said his gaze narrowed. Severus gazed at the diadem for a moment longer before nodding.

"The dark lord should have died that night all those years ago, his body disintegrated, there was nothing left of him I saw it with my own eyes- but he didn't." He said softly before reaching out and tracing the edge of the diadem with his finger.

"Strange isn't it?" the Minister said with narrowed eyes.

"I must ask that you remove your Aurors from my office before I go any further than this." Severus said turning sharply.

"Whatever it is you are going to need help." Scrimgeor argued.

"Yes but they don't need to know why, there are some things in this world Minister that are better left buried in the sands of time- this is one of those things." Severus said seriously.

"And your intended?" Scrimgeor asked raising an eyebrow.

"I trust Damian with my life and the lives of the entire wizarding population, besides it is better that three trusted people hear this, if I should die I have no doubt that Damian would complete my goal here tonight."

"Severus! Don't talk like that!" Damian hissed.

"It's reality Damian." Severus said softly. "After all I almost lost you tonight; a fact which I can assure you was made very, _very_ real to me." He said with haunted eyes. Damian grit his teeth.

"Bastard." He hissed.

"Hmph, you have the same habit." The minister said before jerking his head at the Aurors. "You both curse only when the world is about to end." Damian snorted and Severus smiled wanly as the door shut behind the Aurors.

"Not quite, see I've come to discover that Damian has quite a vocabulary- in three different languages apparently." He said with a snort.

"Six." Damian said blithely.

"I assume there is a reason for your stalling?" Scrimgeor said slyly.

"Waiting for the wards to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There we go." Severus said with a smirk. "Really minister you ought to train your Aurors not to listen in on closed doors." Severus chided before lifting the letter his smile dampening as his gaze flickered over it again.

"It won't happen again." Scrimgeor said tiredly.

"The dark lord has made Horcruxes." Severus said without missing a beat. Damian's heart jolted to a stop as the information poured into his mind and the Minister dropped his cup of tea shattering it.

"He- you must be joking…" Scrimgeor said faintly. Severus' eyes were sharp.

"You know what they are?" He demanded.

"Seventeen years ago Albus asked that I destroy all available information on the subject, which in turn meant that I learned a great deal about it." He said tiredly.

"Them." Damian said curtly. "Severus said Horcruxes- as in plural, more than one." He said eyes flashing.

"My god- wait, how would you know what they are?" The Minister said with narrowed eyes.

"Because the diadem on his head used to be one." Severus said crisply.

"Used to-" Scrimgeor paled. "That's what they were after?" He said pointing at Damian who grit his teeth. "And you put it on your lover's head?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, I found it while securing one of the weaker points in Hogwarts, it was positively teeming with dark magic. It was lucky for me that Albus had mistakenly left a rather important memory in his pensieve, the moment I pieced together what was happening I stripped the soul from the diadem, but I wasn't certain until I received this." He said holding up the letter. "It confirmed my last suspicion for me." He said setting it down.

"And what was that?" Scrimgeor said leaning forward.

"That Lord Voldemort was once a student here at Hogwarts, a student named Tom Riddle, who was in the memory that Dumbledore left behind- a memory of a young Tom Riddle learning exactly what a Horcrux was." Severus said his eyes blazing. "He talked about making more than just one, as though one weren't damning enough! He wanted to make _seven_." Severus said tensely.

"Good lord." Scrimgeor said faintly.

"How did you remove the soul?" Damian asked curiously his finger rising to trace the thing.

"There is only one creature powerful enough to devour a soul Damian." Severus said softly. Damian paled.

"A _dementor?_" He demanded his hands balling into fists. "You realize how unstable they are? How prone to eating first and asking later they are?"

"Of course." Severus sniffed. "That's why I had someone else do it." He said calmly.

"Who?" Damian demanded relaxing minutely.

"The squib who worked to transfer prisoners to Azkaban, in return I offered him a better job." Damian narrowed his eyes.

"Which would be?" He prodded.

"Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts." Severus said crisply. "With Hagrid gone I needed to fill the position, and why not with someone I knew would do it right?" He said taking a sip of his tea. Damian snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Did he even know that you were risking his life?" Damian said cocking his head to the side.

"There really was very little risk involved; besides I got what I needed." Severus said before reaching down and opening a drawer of his desk to pull out a vial the size of his hand.

"And just _what_ is that?" Scrimgeor said seeming to finally regain his voice.

"Dementors' blood." Severus said triumphantly.

"_What_?" Scrimgeor exclaimed. "Dementors don't _bleed_." He said with a sneer.

"Of course they do." Severus said sniffing. "But only willingly, and only when trading with a necromancer." He said with a wave of his hand. Damian smiled slightly at Severus' clever thinking.

"You traded the bit of soul attached to the diadem for a vial of dementors' blood and traded the risk the squib took for a position here at Hogwarts?" He said amusedly.

"Quite." Severus said with a smirk of his own.

"And what will you do with the Dementors' blood?" The minister said with a frown.

"Use it in a potion that will draw the soul shards out of whatever objects the dark lord has used." Severus said easily.

"And the soul shards?" Damian asked curiously.

"Will become a part of the Dementors' blood, of course the dementors' blood which I will later crystallize."

"And use it for _what_ exactly?" Scrimgeor asked suspiciously.

"A gift to death himself." Severus said with a nod.

"Why?" Scrimgeor demanded.

"In hopes that he might protect any future children and grandchildren that Damian and I might have." Severus said calmly. Damain flushed brightly, they'd only just mentioned the topic since it was doubtlessly going to be included in their bonding contract. Both of them were the last of their lines and Damian had agreed that he would be willing to bear them since his line bore the gift. Scrimgeor glanced at Damian in shock.

"I was unaware that anyone with the Hermaphroditic gift still existed, that line was said to have died out long ago." Damian nodded carefully.

"A gift from my mothers' side, the Blacks dabbled extensively in the dark arts. Records suggest that they might even have created the gift and offered it to their allies in a time of war as incentive." Damain said easily enough. Scrimgeor nodded slowly.

The creation of such a thing- will it not simply afford the dark lord with another means of immortality?" He said lifting the new tea cup as it arrived beside him steaming lightly.

"No, when a Dementor consumes a soul the soul goes through a state of metamorphosis, it becomes pure and raw magical energy which is what dementors actually feed on, _that_ is why they are so powerful. Likewise the crystal will become a power source." Severus said before hesitating briefly his gaze meeting Damians for an instant. "The power would be far too dangerous for any human to try to conceive, and the nature of the item its self would be dangerous in the wrong hands, this is why I will be giving it to death, he is the only one I can think of that I could trust to use such a power source."

"And what _are _you not saying about the crystal?" Scrimgeor said pursing his lips. Severus' breath caught in his throat and he hesitated.

"That knowledge could be dangerous; I rather think I shouldn't tell you." He said after a moment.

"Snape this is a _very_ dangerous item we are discussing, if you do not tell me then I will force the answer out of you." He said eyes narrowing.

"Touch him and they will be scraping bits of you off the ceiling for years to come Minister." Damian said calmly his eyes even more inhuman than usual. "I ask that you trust Severus in this, he wouldn't risk my life by placing this diadem on my head if he knew it was still dangerous, and if he has a reason for keeping silent about the crystal then I would trust his word as a necromancer. He is an expert in his field Minister, he knows exactly what that crystal would be capable of and he understands better than anyone just how dangerous information on the crystal could be in the wrong hands."

"I could take this to court." Scrimgeor said after a moment his golden eyes even more dangerous than usual.

"And you would fail." Damian said softly, dangerously. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Severus' pupils dilate. "There are some things which are not meant to be known Minister." Damian said evenly.

"You know what it would do then?" He demanded coldly.

"I have an idea." Damian said catching Severus' eye. "And if it is what I believe it to be then Severus is right, this information can not get out, it would create chaos."

"Damian and I are both Masters of Occlumency Minister; no one would be able to gain this information from us." Severus asked. The minister's face relaxed slightly and he nodded slowly though he didn't look very happy about it.

"So," He said after a moment. "You want me to gather these items for you, entrust shards of possibly the most powerful dark lord's soul into the hands of a convicted death eater without knowing exactly what you will do with them. You then want to use these shards to create a magical item that is most assuredly dark and that may bring about an incredible amount of chaos and possibly innumerable deaths." He said calmly.

"The crystal its self cannot kill anyone, what I fear is what people will do in order to get their hands on it." Severus said carefully. The minister's eyes flashed thoughts obviously whirring.

"Very well." He said shortly. As insane as the idea sounds I've come to trust you Severus Snape, I've entrusted you with the lives of hundreds of children and you have proved me right to trust you. Now I will trust you to help save the lives of thousands." He said with a grim smile. "However, I must warn you, if something happens to my people there is nothing that all the magic in Hogwarts and Arbutus Château can do to stop me from getting to you." He said his voice like ice. Damain narrowed his gaze and his magic rose slowly but Severus' lips turned upwards as he nodded.

"_That_ is precisely why I voted for _you_." He said before reaching into the top drawer of his desk and pulling out a piece of parchment. "Here are the items, I've written a list of possible locations and precise descriptions." He said handing the list to the minister who looked it over grimly.

"Blasphemy." He muttered to himself. "He's corrupted all that we have left of our precious founders." He added shaking his head. Then he frowned. "You said there were seven." He said with narrowed eyes.

"One, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, two a locket that only I will be able to get to, and three- something I hope to Merlin and God and any other Deities that there may be doesn't exist." He said paling a bit. Damian frowned in concern and the Minister nodded his head slowly before returning his gaze to the page.

"His snake? How the devil to you expect me to get _that_?" He said sneering.

"If you can't, I will." Severus said with a nod. Damian sighed.

"_We_ will." He corrected. Severus glared at him but he remained immovable. Severus sighed.

"I'll never win will I?" He said shaking his head.

"Nonsense, I let you win all the time." Damian said with a smirk. Severus snorted and even the minister cracked a smile.

"It reassures me to know that you have someone to love headmaster. People who are capable of such love are seldom capable of mass murder." He said before standing.

"You cannot tell anyone what you know." Severus said holding out a small box. "This ring will erase any and all knowledge you have of the subject if you should be captured." He added. The minister took the box, opened it and slipped on the ring displaying it for Severus.

"Oh and minister." Damian added tilting his head to the side. "You have one month." He said firmly.

"One- you must be joking!" The minister said his eyes flashing.

"Not up for the challenge?" Severus said quirking his lips. Scrimgeor stared at him with a slack jaw.

"Unbelievable- the world is at war and the most powerful men treat it like a game." He said shaking his head though Damian could see a faint smile cross his lips.

"I can only distract the dark lord for one month Minister, after that this _game_ will quickly become deadly." Damian said seriously. The minister frowned and Severus sighed.

"One month." He said with a jerky nod. Damian inclined his head. "Very good then, I must prepare, this is going to be hell I can tell already. Damn you Severus." He added shaking his head as he made his way to the door.

"Well what do you know?" Damian said smiling faintly as the minister opened the door. "He curses when the world ends too." He said with a smile. The door clicked shut to the sound of the Minister chuckling quietly to himself and Damian turned to Severus his gaze serious.

"Are you angry with me?" Severus asked softly.

"No." Damian said quietly. "Frightened for you yes, but not angry. I do however doubt that you plan to give that crystal to death, after all what use would he have for it? Besides he's already blessed our union." Damian said with sharp eyes.

"So you _do _know what the crystal does." Severus said with a smug smile. "I knew you were clever." He said in appreciation.

"What do you plan to do with it Severus?" Damain asked his gaze solemn.

"I found a dormant hotspot." Severus admitted wistfully. "I've bought the land- in fact I'd intended for this to be my gift to you when we bond." He said with a faint smile. Damian's eyes were alight with fire and a slow smile spread across his lips.

"Those death eaters, the ones you killed- you didn't just kill them did you?" Damian said leaning forward in his seat. "You aren't the kind of man that would kill for the sake of killing." Severus smiled a bitter cold smile.

"This is my sacrifice to wild magic." He said quietly. "As we speak their magic is being purified and compressed."

"Merlin." Damian said breathlessly.

"It's perfect balance; they abused magic for too long ignored tradition for nearly an hundred years. I spoke with the magic my love, the magic of that land, it is asleep now but I heard its voice faintly- like a childes voice calling out for help. We can revive it make some good from the loss in this war-"

"The crystal is life it's self Severus." Damian cut in his lips trembling. "It can be used to create immortality." His gaze was sad his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"It was hurting you." Severus said his face falling a bit. "The knowledge that your turning had left you with an extended life, don't lie to me my love, I could see it in your eyes. You were terrified of being left alone in this world when I died." He said shaking his head.

"Humans are not meant to live for so long Severus; Nicholas Flamel proved this to me once."

"I will not leave you Damian, the day you draw your last breath I will follow." Severus said firmly.

"Severus-"

"No Damian not this, let me have this." Severus begged his eyes wild with sorrow. Damian's breath caught in his throat, he could see it in Severus' eyes- this was something he couldn't even possibly come to understand, a need that was more than just his own.

"I love you." He said softly a pained smile on his lips.

"And I you." Severus said relaxing a bit.

"So you plan to awaken the hotspot?" Damain said reaching out to hold Severus' hand. Cool fingers wrapped around his and squeezed.

"Yes, and others if I can." Damain frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Severus…" He said suspiciously. Severus smiled faintly.

"I've managed to awaken two others." He said calmly. Damain stared at his beloved in shock.

"What?" He said hope rising in his chest.

"I never shared it with anyone else, but when I was young, still learning the traditions, still practicing my art, I used the losses of the first war to charge them." Severus said fiddling with the hem of his sleeve so that he didn't have to look Damian in the eye. Damian smiled and hummed lightly.

"You thought I would hate you if I knew." He said. Severus' eyes flickered up in shock before a frown tilted the corners of his lips.

"The thought might have crossed my mind." He said in a mumble.

"You took a horrible situation and managed to pull some good out of it." Damain said shaking his head. "You know, for all my going on about the sanctity of the traditions I never once thought to do something about it." He said with a frown.

"You would have, eventually, if I know anything about you then I know that you would have thought about it, you wouldn't have stood by and allowed magic to dwindle out of existence." He said with a warm half-smile.

"You're brilliant my love." Damian said with a blush. Severus snorted and lifted his chin.

"You realize this only now?" He said teasingly. Damain smirked.

"No, I knew it long ago, the very first day I met you actually, I just didn't know how brilliant until I got to know you better. You make life interesting you know." He said with a true smile. Severus gazed at him with soft eyes for a moment.

"And you make my life worth living." He said reaching out a hand and gently tracing Damian's cheek with a finger. Damian sighed softly before grabbing Severus' hand.

"Come my love, I am exhausted and we might not get another chance to rest for a while." He said pressing a kiss to the warm palm.

"Actually coming to bed with me my dear? No pictures to tempt me with?" Severus said with a tired smile.

"I missed you." Damian said lifting his chin. "Besides, I realize that I don't have to take pictures, I can simply take care of myself with you there- aaand, You. Can't. Touch." He said with a smirk that caused Severus to groan.

"Minx." He accused. "Is there vela in your blood too I wonder?" He said tugging off his outer robe. Damian smiled slowly as he looked at Severus.

"No, but I need you, quite desperate for you actually, and eager to know exactly what sex is all about." He said with a purr before sliding into bed. Severus was still face set jaw clenched.

"Virgin." He said with a strangled voice. "Dear Merlin how am I supposed to resist that?" He nearly whimpered.

"You're not." Damian said grinning. "That's the point." He added with a wink. Severus let out a strangled noise and made a bee line for the loo leaving Damian cackling behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 8: Damian has a fixation with Severus' hands, Severus has a fixation with Damian's eyes.**

Chapter 16

"It's been three weeks." Damian stated as he watched Severus work. Dexterous hands moved over the large cauldron carefully scattering something that Damian vaguely recognized across the top. The brew was one of Severus' creations, it's brilliance showed in its complexity. Severus nodded his head though Damian knew he was only half listening. "The dark lord hasn't made any moves Severus." Damian said firmly his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes gazing thoughtfully forward.

"We nearly decimated his armies Damian, he's trying to recruit but no one wants to join with him knowing that he authorized the Massacre." Severus said smiling faintly when the potion changed to a murky violet color. "There have been disappearances." He added with a nod.

"But not many and all in the wrong order." Damian said worrying his bottom lip. Severus glanced up and his gaze dampened.

"You think he's noticed that they've been gathering Horcruxes?" He said reaching over to wipe his hands on a towel. Damian shook his head slowly.

"No, I think he knows that he's running out of options." Damain said tensely. Severus paled.

"He's stopped trying to find your mother hasn't he?" Damian winced.

"Not quite." He said biting his lower lip.

"Damian." Severus said firmly. Damain sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out a letter.

"Her body is failing Severus, the magical strain on it combined with the forced separation from my father's body is destroying her. I think he can feel it, I think he's going mad too soon." Damian said handing Severus the letter.

"He is becoming desperate, but that only means that he will make mistakes, he hardly has an army left Damian." Severus said with a frown.

"The love of a Vermont is steadfast and unwavering." Damian said quietly. "It does not ever falter and it is all encompassing. A Vermont may only ever love once in their life and when they do love there is nothing in this world that would keep them from the person they love, thus is their determination." His eyes slipped closed. "He is not simply a desperate man Severus, he is a desperate Vermont. You can't think of him as the dark lord and what he would do any more, you must think of him as one of us. What would a Vermont do to gain back the one they love?" He said reaching out to settle his hand on Severus' cheek.

"Anything." Severus said softly. Damian nodded.

"Morals, ideals none of it would matter compared to the one that the Vermont loves, that is why we fear it at times, because it threatens to ruin who we are and yet it _is_ who we are." Damian said with a frown. "Anything Severus, just imagine what a Vermont would be capable of without anything to stop him." Damian added.

"What do you think he is doing then?" Severus asked troubled. Damian shook his head.

"Anything." He said softly. Severus swallowed thickly his lips little more than a thin line.

"What would you do?" Severus asked quietly. "You are a Vermont." He added. Damian nodded slowly.

"If someone had taken you, if I knew that you were dieing-" Damian's voice broke and his eyes slipped shut. He could feel Severus move and allowed the finely boned hand to lift his chin.

"Damian, look at me, tell me." He whispered.

"You don't want to see what is in my eyes Severus." Damian said shakily.

"Trust me." Severus urged. Damian let out a soft noise before slowly opening his eyes.

"I would tear the earth apart, I would have no mercy, I would torture, kill, destroy entire civilizations- Severus there is _nothing_ not even death that could keep me from you." He said allowing the tears to fall. Severus stared into his eyes in wonderment as though for the first time realizing just how much he meant to him.

"You would, wouldn't you?" He breathed.

"How many people did I destroy that night at the meeting Severus?" Damian asked pressing his face into the warm palm. "Those candles were made from my anger, my hatred and my will to protect you; I was so tired of seeing you hurt Severus. If they hurt you…" He shook his head.

"The world should fear you then, they fear me but _you_ are the more dangerous." Severus said fondly before drawing him into an embrace. "What should we do my love? What do you think the dark lord is doing?"

"His power is failing, everything is falling apart around him, he needs her and he is being torn to shreds knowing that she is suffering and that he can't do anything about it- he's coming close to doing something drastic, he's looking for an answer, something dangerous." He said with a frown. Severus nodded.

"He was once a brilliant man Damian, there was a reason we were willing to do things for him that we wouldn't have done otherwise. He was charismatic, handsome and his _ideas_…" Severus shook his head sadly. "But his true nature is what you see today and those dreams which we all dreamed of have been replaced by something bitter and ugly." He said wearily. Damian leaned against Severus, just listening, listening to these things that Severus had probably never admitted aloud. It was one of those moments when he felt so honored that Severus was growing to trust him, it made something inside him become calm, a distant wildness that he would have never have noticed before.

"You don't need him any more Severus." Damian said sensing the way Severus seemed to hold his breath as though expecting him to jump away in disgust. "You don't need the dark lord and you don't need Albus Dumbledore, you don't need a leader when you have become one yourself." He said earnestly. Severus scoffed quietly.

"_Me_? I was a death eater Damian, I killed people-"

"Shut it." Damian said pulling back. "You're letting your past ruin our future, is that what you want?" He demanded. Severus' breath caught in his throat. "The past is _done_ Severus Snape, let it go. You can change the world now and the only thing stopping you is yourself!" Damian had never spoken this strongly to Severus, had never raised his voice, but he couldn't allow this to go on. "You are so brilliant Severus." He said softly now. "So strong and powerful. All those things that you know you would be capable of if Hogwarts or myself were in danger? You could do them now too if you wanted to. You could move mountains if you ever felt pressed to." He said gently. Severus frowned and looked away his gaze intent.

"You're the only one that believes it Damian." He said quietly.

"Then make them believe it too." Damian challenged. A small depreciating smile tilted the edges of Severus' lips as he shook his head and stepped away.

"The Aurors are after the fourth Horcrux right now, I'll need to get to Nagini of course but after that-" Severus' face closed off and Damian frowned. He had a theory of why Severus was so closed off about the last Horcrux, but Severus wasn't saying anything to him about it so he could only wait.

"Let me get Nagini." Damian said breaking Severus' solemn posture.

"No." He said sharply. Damian grit his teeth.

"I can do it, you know I can." He said trying to be patient.

"Of course I know you can, but it doesn't mean that I'm willing to put you into danger, the Vermont household needs you, Hogwarts needs you-"

"They need you too Severus." Damian said sharply. "I don't want you to go, find someone else." He said lifting his chin.

"You know as well as I do that they would be more likely to fail than succeed, we can't have that when we are so close to the end. Any backlash that the dark lord has felt so far he has passed off as his growing sense of loss towards you mother, if he finds out what's really happening too soon…" He trailed off his gaze distant and haunted. "The only thing he is more obsessed with aside from your mother is himself, his mortality." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Severus." Damian said shaking his head slowly. "I can't let you go." He said firmly. Severus glared.

"I will be _fine_ Damian." He said taking a step forward only to gasp softly his eyes growing wide in shock. Damian smiled sadly and reached out his hand setting a vial of something on the table.

"What the devil is _that_?" Severus hissed before stumbling forward.

"My will." Damian said a tear slipping down his cheek as reached out grasping Severus' arm and guiding him to a chair. "And the will of Hogwarts herself." He added. "I knew that you would recognize it if it was just me." He said settling Severus into the chair comfortably. "The paralysis will last as long as my will does." He said sadly. Severus' eyes were blazing, twin flames of fury staring at him.

"Don't…do…this." Severus managed. "_Please_." He begged. Damian hesitated.

"Swear to me that you will not go, that you will find someone else to go." He begged his eyes damp. "I don't want to do this Severus, I hate it, but I will not sit idly while you are out there getting yourself killed!" He hissed. Severus glared at him.

"_No_." Severus growled. "I…must…do…this. I…swore…to…protect…you." Damian could see that there would be no changing his mind, Severus' power was rippling around him, but Hogwarts wouldn't budge either.

"Then let me go with you or I will go alone." Damian demanded firmly. Severus gazed at him eyes flickering with fury and intent.

"No." Severus said softly.

"Then I will go alone." Damian threatened.

"No!" Severus said his eyes wavering with hidden fear. Fear of being alone again, of losing him Damian realized.

_You are precious to me, so precious…_

Damian felt his will waver.

"I don't want to lose you Severus." He whispered as the fight slipped from him and the threatening roaring loss hovered just beyond his grasp. If Severus died…

His will wavered.

He never felt the spell hit him.

"I'm sorry Damian, _so_ sorry…"

#$ #$%#$% #$%#$% #$%

Harry Potter stepped into the headmasters' office completely changed from the boy who'd been port-keyed out so long ago- He winced shaking his head. It only _felt_ like it had been a long time ago, really it had only been three and a half weeks. He brushed the soot off of his robes and took a step forward- only to step back again on instinct, wand coming out and into his hand like clockwork.

"Bravo." The silken drawl slid through the room as Snape stepped forward dropping whatever invisibility spells he was using. "Most wizards wouldn't notice me until it was far too late, yet you recognized me long before I even stepped into the room didn't you?" Snape was as pale as ever his face which had lost some of its harshness was thin and drawn as though recent times had not been kind to him.

"Snape." Harry greeted cautiously though without lowering his wand.

"Going to curse me Potter?" Snape said sounding amused. Harry smiled faintly.

"Do you remember when I cursed you in my first year?" He said.

"You cursed him!?" Harry cast a spell causing the Snape doppelganger to raise a shield.

"Hello Vermont." Harry greeted blocking a spell effortlessly. Snape's expression smirked before melting slowly, rippling downwards like water and shifting to form Damian Vermont's strained features.

"How did you know it was me?" Damian said tiredly.

"Snape would rather bite his own tongue off than compliment me." Harry said with a frown. "Speaking of which, where is the bugger?" He said wrinkling his nose and looking around. Vermont tensed his eyes going sharp before he sighed and turned towards Snape's desk.

"Not here." He said bitterly. Harry stared at Vermont for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"So…where exactly is 'not here' hmmm?" He said sitting himself comfortably in one of the chairs. Vermont glared at him.

"I see that all your time spent with my family hasn't affected your atrocious manners." He said shaking his head. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject, where is Snape?" He demanded.

"I thought you hated him…" Vermont said.

"Where is he?" Harry repeated.

"Why would you care if you hate him?" Vermont said frowning, his eyes distant.

"Vermont, I need to know where he is." Harry said his voice hard and chilled. Vermont glanced at him his face wane and tired.

"He should return tonight." He said softly. Harry frowned a horrible feeling creeping over him.

"Is that what you thought yesterday?" He said crossing his arms. "And the day before that?" He added calmly. Vermont's expression fell before becoming firm again.

"Hogwarts won't let me leave." He whispered. "She won't let me go to him and I _need_ to go to him." He whispered. "But I can't leave her unprotected-"

"When was the last time you ate?" Harry demanded suspiciously. Vermont's mouth clicked shut and a confused expression flitted across his face.

"What does that matter-"

"When is the last time you slept?" Harry added narrowing his gaze. Vermont frowned.

"I- but Severus-"

"Damn that fucking bastard." Harry cursed before clicking his fingers. "Dobby!" He called out. "Food." He added as he stood and moved to a fresh pot of tea that appeared along with several sandwiches. Vermont stared at him as though he was mad for a moment before Harry reached out and dragged him towards the small coffee table and settled the tray in front of him.

"Don't insult him." Vermont said quietly though it was weak and there was more shock and fear and longing than anger. Harry snorted.

"Sorry Vermont, but that's just how Snape and I work, now eat." He said pointedly. He watched Vermont take a small bite chewing slowly.

"He took off didn't he?" Harry said frowning. "Off risking his life and leaving you behind." He said shaking his head. "And here I thought he'd changed." He said heaving a long sigh.

"There's an Order meeting tonight." Vermont said setting aside the sandwich and reaching for his tea cup only to hold it in his hands. "I can't lead a war Potter, it is the one thing a Vermont must never do. We can't lead wars no matter what, take part in them yes, become a second yes, but never ever can we lead a war." He said clenching his teeth.

"Cancel the meeting." Harry said calmly. Vermont glanced up at him in shock before shaking his head.

"I can't, this meeting is important, everything comes together tonight, we haven't been idle Potter. Severus has been preparing everything these last weeks- setting up liaisons with magical creatures, gathering more allies with wizarding families, working with the muggle prime minister on a solution to blocking our worlds permanently if it becomes necessary- he's even had the seventh years working on massive amounts of healing salves and potions for extra credit!" Vermont was steadily becoming more panicked.

"Extra credit? Snape would die before giving out extra credit!" Harry said shocked. Vermont's voice choked off and he made a strangled sound. Harry's eyes widened. "He did all this- made everything ready so that it wouldn't need him, as if…as if…" He swallowed thickly. "As if he wasn't planning on being in the war." He said lamely.

"You mean as if he had made certain that we would win this war even if he never came back." Vermont said tears slipping down his cheeks.

"That _bastard_." Harry said clenching his teeth together. "That complete and utter bastard!" He growled.

"If he doesn't come back before the meeting tonight then I'm going after him." Vermont said calmly. "And if he is _hurt_…" Harry shivered as cold fingers of magic spread through the room dangerously the feeling suspiciously like that of a dementor's presence. He glanced up and gasped to see Vermont's incisors elongated and his silver eyes burning with wildness. "If he is hurt, I will make the dark lord re-think immortality." He swore quietly. Harry found that he had no doubt that Voldemort would suffer dearly if he'd done something to Snape. He glanced at the clock.

Four more hours until six o' clock which had become their designated meeting time.

Four…_long_…hours.

He sighed quietly and leaned back in his chair.

Welcome home Harry.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #45

Severus bit back a curse as the whip beat into his flesh.

Damn…he'd been close.

The burn spread out across his already inflamed skin and blood tickled its way down his back. He let out a hiss as the whip fell again so hard that he could _feel_ it when his flesh tore under the blow.

Damian was going to kill him for this.

The whip let out a slither before whistling through the air again forcing a grunt out of him.

Correction, Damian was going to kill him after decimating every living being within the dark lord's complex. Severus had made certain that his plans would make themselves known only if he didn't return before the meeting he snorted and let out a cold brittle laugh that echoed through the stone room.

"Ten hours." He gasped with a steady grin. It would take Damian exactly ten hours to find this place; he would be free soon…

#$ #$ #$ #$ #$

Two hours before the meeting Damian developed a twitch in his left eye and began rhythmically thumping his right leg in agitation. As the moment's ticked by Harry noticed that Damian's twitch turned into jerks and then from jerking to pacing. An hour before the meeting though it ceased completely. Damian simply halted in front of the mantle his entire body becoming calm and cold. His eyes were dark, incredibly dark and frightening even to Harry because he knew eyes like these- they were the eyes of a killer.

He stood there the entire remaining hour.

His breathing was shallow, his eyes trained on the clock and his body relaxed, ready.

Harry felt his breath catch when an owl crashed through the window and hooted pathetically before dropping a letter into Damian's startled hands.

"What does it say?" He asked softly. Damian tore the seal open and unfolded the letter his eyes flickering across the page darting to and fro.

"You utter _bastard_." He hissed. Harry winced as the glass in the room shattered and books flew across the room hitting walls and scattering paper carelessly in the air. Harry raised a shield when the lamp flew through the air and the couch started smoking but when he looked up Vermont was _gone_ simply _gone_, the space where he had stood empty. He'd apparated out of Hogwarts. Harry sighed and flicked his wand at the couch putting out the fire. The clock chimed loudly through the room and there was a great gust of wind as the Order port keyed in.

"What the _hell_ happened here?" Kingsley Shakelbolt said gazing around the destroyed office. Harry sighed heavily.

"Snape's in trouble with Vermont." He said scratching the back of his head.

"They fought, and you _survived_?" Kingsley said in shock.

"Snape wasn't here, this was all Vermont." He said looking around at the mess.

"Ah…" Kingsley expressed with a slow nod. "That explains your surviving."

#$% #$ #$ #$% #$%

Severus sighed heavily as he lay on his stomach.

"You get used to it my boy." Albus said weakly. From where he was chained to the wall. _This_ was possibly the worst form of torture they could have come up with for him.

"You left Hogwarts unprotected." Severus said softly. "And you're an annoying old man." He added simply because he could. "Leave me alone." He muttered.

"Severus, what happened?" Albus begged. Severus hadn't been able to tell him before, even he wasn't that heartless, but he knew that Damian was coming, and he wasn't so heartless to force the man to find out the hard way.

"You'll forgive me, but your actions have made me hate you Albus." Severus started quietly. "When you left, the wards fell- Hogwarts was left unprotected-" His voice broke and his eyes fell shut as images that he'd long since buried surfaced slowly.

"No…" Albus whispered softly. "I felt the wards leave me, I felt you take them! You protected them Severus I know you did!" He said leaning forward as far as his chains would allow.

"Fifty-two children Albus, some of them first years, their lives cut from them brutally in one night. Thirty-four children were turned, most of them didn't live through their first moon and sixteen of the ones turned into Vampires fell into blood lust because of their injuries. There are young men and women in the Auror corpse whose first job was to _kill_ a child because they'd gone mad with blood lust." His voice was cold with fury and his magic rippled under the bands on his arms that dampened it. He glanced at Albus and watched the tears slip from horrified blue eyes.

It didn't fill him with glee the way he'd thought it might.

Those children were still dead and there could be no revenge for them that would be great enough to make up for the loss. Severus sighed and turned his head away unable to look at the broken expression any longer.

A shrill scream filled the air startling them both. Severus frowned at the chaos that could be heard and glanced up. A shiver of something familiar slipped into the cell and Severus felt the invisible chains warm against his skin.

Damian…

"Impossible." He whispered.

_I would tear the earth apart, I would have no mercy, I would torture, kill, destroy entire civilizations- Severus there is **nothing** not even death that could keep me from you._

Severus shivered.

_Ohhhh_…

"What on earth…?"

"That would be my fiancé…" Severus said wondering how Damian had found him in less than ten hours.

"Fiancé? Really Severus, how wonderful!" Severus grimaced as a scream cut through the air and ceased with a loud gurgling squelch. The humor drained from Albus' face. "Severus…"

"Albus I'm still absolutely furious at you for what happened at Hogwarts, but I need your help." Severus said panicked. Albus nodded warily.

"Of course, of course…" He said wincing visibly as another scream was cut short.

"He's going to be pissed at me, what should I do?" He said through his teeth. His cheeks were warm and he felt again like a child in front of the aged headmaster.

"Oh Severus…" Albus said staring up at the ceiling as an explosion sounded. "I'm afraid that there is little you _can _do-" Another explosion sounded closer to them rocking the cell its self. "-however, if I were you I would act far more hurt than you really are." He said with wide eyes.

"But I'm fine!" Severus said reflexively. Albus gazed at him for a moment and shook his head.

"A man that has been whipped within an inch of his life claims to be fine…" He said quietly. The door further up slammed open and Damian Vermont stepped in grey eyes narrowed in fury as magic crackled around him dangerously. His robes which had been a dark green of a nice cut were covered in smatters and seeping stains of dark rich red.

"Damian Vermont?" Dumbledore said in shock before turning to Severus, but Severus wasn't looking at him, no, his eyes were riveted on Damian glittering as his power surged through the room. The metal bars that had been enforced by spells and potions alike flew from their place with a loud warping tearing sound flying across the room as Damian stepped forward and went straight to Severus.

"They hurt you." Damian said his eyes raking over the bloody and torn back. "And bound your magic- they will _burn_." Both men winced when they heard screams rip through the air. A gust of hot air rushed into the room filling it with the smell of burning flesh and ashes. Severus wisely stayed silent as Damian crossed the room and knelt beside him pulling out his wand to trace it over the magic dampening bracelets.

"I'm curious Vermont, how did you find us so quickly? Severus estimated that it would take you at least ten hours to get here." Albus said as Damian healed Severus' wounds.

"I was angry." Damian said simply before standing and crossing the small room to remove Albus' chains. "Furious." He said turning his glare to Severus who winced under the force of it. Albus stumbled as Damian dragged him forward by the wrist before taking hold of Severus' arm. "Arbutus." He said activating his port key.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry had his wand out and trained on the empty space the instant he sensed magical approach. Kingsley and Moody were the same even though they'd just been arguing about allowing Vampires to fight with them in the upcoming battle. There was a whizzing sound and a roar of familiar magic before the portkey deposited Vermont, Snape and Dumbledore into the middle of the office. Harry's breath caught at the sight that Vermont made, covered in blood and positively seething as he turned his head slowly towards Snape who had let out a groan and was starting to climb to his feet.

"Right, shields up then!" Tonks said her face pale.

Severus glanced up at Damian nearly shivering at the dark pained look his intended was wearing.

"My love-omph-gahhh!" Damian's fist connected with Severus' jaw the force of it amplified by his barely controlled magic sending him flying across the room.

"Don't you _dare_." Vermont growled. His voice was so low and so dangerous that even Moody a hardened trained auror had to take a step back.

"Now Vermont, Severus is hurt…" Albus tried.

"Shut your fucking mouth, I'll get to _you_ in a minute." Damian hissed. Oh yes…Damian was pissed. Severus swallowed thickly and cradled his jaw. The window shattered as Damian's control slipped and a book flew across the room yanking books from their shelves and vases from their tables.

"Why did we even bother cleaning up?" Kingsley said shaking his head as paper fluttered around them.

"Did you think at _all_ Severus?" Damian said through his teeth. "Did you think about how I would _suffer_?! Did you think of how terrified I was for you?! DID YOU THINK OF HOW I WOULD HAVE TO _KILL_ IN ORDER TO GET YOU!?" He panted his eyes alight with fire.

"Damian-"

"FUCK YOU!" Damian shouted shocking Severus into silence. "Fuck _you_ Severus Snape, because I was understanding of your need to take a part of this war even if I didn't want my family involved! Fuck you because I made sacrifice after sacrifice for _you_ and all you could fucking think about is FUCKING LILY EVENS! Well tell me this Severus," He said leaning close to Severus' shocked face. "-would you have gone if _she'd_ been the one to beg you not to go?" He seethed tears forming in his eyes.

Silence echoed loudly in the office and Damian tensed when it continued for several long moments.

"I see." Damian said when it became apparent that Severus wasn't going to say anything. "Well." He said straightening himself. "I hope you find joy in loving a corpse Severus, I hope that she holds you and comforts you and saves you from yourself. I hope that this war that you are so keen on dieing in makes you happy, and I hope that in the end when I _die_ because I wasted away pining after you that you are fucking proud of yourself for having tricked me so completely. Because Severus Snape I _love _you, so congratulations, you have your Vermont, you can win this war, die heroically in the process and destroy myself and my entire family-" Severus stood swiftly and wrapped his arms around Damian pressing him tightly to his chest. Damian struggled for a moment in his embrace tugging and pulling against Severus' arms.

"I'm alive Damian." Severus whispered. "I'm alive." He repeated. Damian tensed like a coiled spring. "I'm sorry Damian, so sorry." He whispered pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Damian shuddered before leaning into Severus and letting out a strangled wounded sound.

"I killed for you Severus, _again_." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Severus whispered. "I'm so sorry." He said again holding Damian tightly. Damian breathed deeply and shook his head.

"You big…glorified idiot." He muttered. You don't have any idea how scared I was for you? I thought that you might be dieing and the wards wouldn't let me out and-and you're such a prat!" He said tugging Severus closer.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Damian, so sorry." Severus muttered into his hair.

"You'd better be." Damian said petulantly. Severus smiled faintly and pulled away staring down at Damian.

"Did you mean everything you said? Do you really think that anyone else could compare to you?" he asked concerned.

"You fought a war for her Severus." Damian said looking away.

"And now I fight for you, for us, for the future family we will have. Damian, you are right, she is dead and I have promised myself to you, I was a fool to have risked my life the way I did, I know that now." He said tiredly.

"I brought you that stupid snake." Damian said pulling away his chin lifting proudly his gaze daring anyone to comment on what they'd just seen.

"Nagini? How the bloody hell did you do that?" Severus said grasping Damian's hand to lead him to his usual seat.

"Yeah, snake, nice and fine and all, but has anyone else notice the headmaster?" Tonks said pointing to Dumbledore who was still seated on the floor legs akimbo as he watched the proceedings through shocked eyes. He was little more than skin and bones at this point his skin stretching tightly across his cheekbones, it paper thin and torn in some places.

"Oh I'll be alright my dear!" The headmaster said cheerily. Her face turned stone cold, hair shifting from pink to brown.

"Oh I'm not worried about you headmaster, in fact if you would be so kind as to curl up and die it would save the rest of us a great amount of trouble." She said bitterly. Dumbledore's face fell, expression crumbling away like sand.

"Kingsley please floo the minister, everyone else I believe my office is in no shape for a meeting if you would make your way to Grimmauld place I will be with you presently." Severus said summoning the pot of floo powder.

"Severus, you can't expect them to go back there!" Molly Weasley said glancing pointedly at Remus and Harry who had gone pale.

"On the contrary madam I expect that it will remind them what we are fighting for." Severus said pressing the pot into her hands. She remained there for a moment before Remus stood and grasped a handful purposefully making his way to the floo his voice unwavering as he said the destination. The others followed in an orderly manner and Damian nudged Severus to retreat to his adjacent room with stiff orders to bathe. As Severus retreated obediently and Kingsley fire called the minister Damian flicked his wand about the messy office returning everything to its place.

"They hate me don't they?" The headmaster said gazing at Damian enquiringly. Damian set a vase to rights and flicked his wand this way and that for a few moments before speaking.

"People died." He said softly. "Children watched their friends die brutally right before their eyes, there was blood everywhere, I can still see it sometimes when I walk these halls. And Hogwarts remembers too, their screams and moans of agony echo through the wards like a scar, never quite forgotten. Albus Dumbledore left his post and people died because of it. We were lucky that the wards changed headmasters so readily, if they hadn't things might have been far worse. As it is people have come to trust Hogwarts again and Severus has publicly announced that he is not taking any part in this war. If they hate you then it is not without cause, I think sir that your time as a leader has passed." Damian said calmly. Dumbledore stared up at him for a long moment before nodding.

"I suppose you are correct." He said tiredly his voice sounding far older than it had before. Damian nodded.

"Very good, now if you don't mind I will cast a few spells to clean you up before I sit you on the couch." He said lifting his wand. Dumbledore nodded a single tear slipping from his eye as Damian cast several spells ridding him of the dirt and grime that had layered over his skin during his imprisonment. Then Damian spelled away his clothes and lay a sheet across his middle with a clinical efficiency that bothered the old headmaster.

"You are rather good at this." He said as Damian poked and prodded with all the skill and efficiency of a mediwizard.

"I was on the medical team after the Massacre, all able hands were, there isn't a student here that doesn't know a great deal of medical magic these days." He said stitching a gash closed neatly. "In fact Severus has included it in the curriculum, the ministry sends trained medistaff and specialists, it started out as a club, an elective of sorts, but when we realized that there wasn't a student who _wasn't_ taking the course Severus replaced Divination with a Medi-magic Training course." He said before efficiently cutting the ratty mess of hair and casting several charms to clean the rest.

"What else has changed?" Dumbledore asked solemnly as he slipped on the clean plain robes that appeared beside him.

"Care of Magical Creatures has been changed." Severus said striding into the room with clean robes and damp hair. "With so many students turned it became imperative that we design a curriculum geared towards tolerance. The students turned have been offered a course that teaches how to control their urges and teaches them their history as well as offering counseling and eventually teaching them how to make the wolfsbane on their own. Of course one has to be licensed by myself in order to be legally allowed to make wolfsbane when they graduate or they could buy it from the ministry." He said smiling weakly as Damian set a plate of hot food in front of him with a glare. The floo flared to life and the minister strode out followed by two Aurors. Fudge stared at Dumbledore for a long tense moment before sighing.

"Albus Dumbledore." He stated calmly. "Betrayer of the wizarding world, murderer of children." The headmaster's face paled and his eyes widened. "Or at least that is what the world thinks of you right now." Fudge said shaking his head before accepting a cup of tea from Damian and taking a sip. "So, I understand you were the one that retrieved him Lord Vermont." He said seating himself. Damian nodded idly. "What the devil made you do that?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Damian spared Severus a glare that made him wince visibly.

"I might have done something foolish." Severus said looking away. Fudge snorted.

"In trouble with the missus then?" He said with a smirk. "Let's hear it then, from the beginning." He said shaking his head in amusement.

"He drugged me so that I couldn't follow him." Damian said crossing his arms.

"To be fair you drugged me first." Severus pointed out. Damian leveled him with a cold gaze.

"To keep you from doing something stupid and nearly getting yourself killed- which might I remind you, is _exactly_ what you did anyway." He said stiffly.

"Right quarrel aside please?" The Minister said a faint smile tracing his lips.

"He went on an insanely stupid mission and got himself captured." Damian said with a sigh.

"Less sarcasm my dear." Severus said smiling in amusement.

"I was _pissed_." Damian stressed with narrowed eyes. "When he didn't show up by the assigned time and instead sent me a delayed letter telling me that he might be _dead_. So, I of course went and retrieved him." Damian said shaking his head. "He just happened to be there as well." He added pointing at Dumbledore.

"You forgot the part where you killed at least thirty death eaters." Severus said drolly.

"Th-Thirty! _You_?" The minister said with shocked wide eyes.

"More like slaughtered." Albus put in.

"Shut it child murderer." Damian said sharply.

"You could have disarmed them." Severus said taking another bite. Damian lifted his chin.

"No I couldn't have." He said firmly.

"Why?" The minister said shaking his head.

"To make a point." Damian said.

"What point could you have possibly made with _that?_" Dumbledore said shocked.

"Don't fuck with his fiancé." The minister and Severus chorused. Damian smiled smugly.

"Obviously." He said.

"Right, well I suppose I have a rather difficult decision to make Albus Dumbledore." The minister said shaking his head. "If it gets out that you have been found, the public will want blood. Unfortunately I can't give it to them. You've already been stripped of all your titles and Gringotts agreed just last week that since you have no heir or will that your money should be distributed to those infected with lycanthropy and vampirism." He said calmly. Dumbledore was trembling but said nothing.

"And the other option Minister?" Severus said taking a sip of tea. The minister smiled thinly.

"I could leave him in your hands Headmaster Snape, the public would certainly agree to _that_." He said smirking.

"Or they would begin to doubt Severus." Damian said calmly. "After all Severus has been under the headmaster's thumb for a long time, or- isn't that what you intend to happen?" Damian said with the faintest traces of a smile on his lips.

"No one man should hold so much power." Fudge said his expression becoming grim as the false cheer melted away. "Especially not a man who can kill hundreds without regret, I'll not see another dark lord ascend!" He said slamming his fist against his knee. Damian's eyes darkened.

"No one man should hold so much power- except _you_ Minister?" He said dangerously.

"Damain." Severus said quietly.

"No Severus, I've had quite enough of people trying to walk all over you when you've just saved their sorry arses. Tell me minister, would you like to know why Severus risked himself this time?" He said cocking his head to the side as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Immediately a loud hissing sound filled the room and the auror's tensed.

"Nagini." Severus said softly. The minister stared at the case in silence.

"Let me make this clear minister." Damian said softly his eyes glinting in the light. "Insult my fiancé again and I will challenge you to a duel to the death. Severus has proved time and time again that he will do _anything_ to end this bloody war, he has sacrificed more than you can possibly fathom for people like _you_. Ungrateful fools who would rather fear him than trust him, who would rather hate him then befriend him- and yet he still fights for you. He still sacrifices for you, for the future, for a man who would be stupid enough to open his big mouth with the dark lord in this very office!" Damian said reaching out his hand. An electrical charge surged through the air halting above the couch dropping bars made of pure blue energy encaging the headmaster.

"Wha-" Aurors pulled their wands and the minister scrambled back as Dumbledore smiled a slow wide smile and blue eyes flickered from blue to red and then back to blue.

"Ooooooh Severussss." He hissed grinning. "You've found quite an intelligent lover haven't you?" Voldemort hissed using Dumbledore's voice. "You all would have been dead by now if it weren't for him." He said eyes flickering. "But tell me _boy_ how did you know that it was me? This is old Dumbledore's body after all, still fresh enough that the wards wouldn't have noticed, tell me clever boy, how did you recognize me?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"It's the dark lord- _kill_ him!" The minister said pulling his own wand.

"Tut tut now, try that and we won't be able to speak at _all_. Foolish man do you really think that I would use Dumbledore as a host body for long?" He said lightly.

"He'd possessed Albus Dumbledore's corpse." Damian said quietly. "You can kill the host but the dark lord will only return to his current body."

"Clever boy as I said." Voldemort said with a smile. "So then, how could you tell?" he said stretching out his arms and seating himself leisurely.

"You didn't even try to defend your base, it was too easy to get in and Nagini was too heavily guarded. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what until I was healing Dumbledore's body."

"Smelled it hmmm? The vampire blood inside of this body, or did you hear the silence of a dead heart beat?" Voldemort said silkily. "Do you know that technically, the blood in your veins makes you mine?" Voldmort said with a smile. "Your father didn't want you, neither did your mother, they chose to become my magical link you know. Your mother never wanted you; she would have killed you if your grandfather hadn't stopped her. And your father...hoho I think you already know that he hated you don't you?" Voldemort said shaking his head. "You ruined what he had with your mother; he was like a lost puppy after that, rushing after her, volunteering to become part of my work if only to be closer to her. He didn't spare one single thought for you, never once." Voldemort said softly his gaze distant.

"Liar…" Damian said with wide eyes. Severus snapped out of his shock and reached out to take Damians' hand.

"And why would I lie about that hmm?" Voldemort said cocking his head to the side. "I've been living inside your father's head for long enough to know first hand after all."

"Enough!" Severus roared reaching out and tugging Damian's trembling form into his arms.

"Quite right Severuss, I didn't come here to tear your Damian apart, no quite the opposite actually, you'll forgive me of I'm not very good at giving complimentsss after all it has been a very long time sssince I've given any kind words at all." He said shaking his head. "What I meant to say is that your father was a fool not to see how preciousss you really are young Damian, you are intelligent and powerful, wise beyond your age, any father would be proud to have you as their son." Damian stared at him with wide distrustful eyes.

"Why are you here?" He demanded. Voldemort smiled benignly, reminiscent of the way Dumbledore used to smile.

"Because unlike your father I would be proud to have an heir like you and because our vampire blood makes you in every sense _my_ childe." Damian's eyes widened and something flickered within them, his teeth elongated and his body relaxed.

"Your…childe…" Damian repeated his voice odd and dull. Severus froze.

"Damian…Damian no!" Severus whispered urgently.

"Now, now Severus, you know he can't hear you any more, poor childe hasn't been eating or sleeping properly lately, your absence has really taken a toll on him you know." Voldemort said with lowered eyelids.

"What have you done to him?!" Severus growled furiously.

"Reminded him just _who_ is the master here and…ooooh what's _this_! Right here at the edge of his thoughts- he hasn't had any blood in a long while…too ashamed of what he's become to ever ask for it." He said shaking his head. "Come to me childe, let me feed you the way your intended has not, let me hold you the way your father and mother did not…" He held out his hands and Damian struggled against Severus his eyes bright with inhuman light. "Yes that's it…come to me, my _son_…" Damian loosed himself knocking Severus back and started to run.

"NO!" Severus shouted. Damian halted with a pained sound and Severus grit his teeth and stood. "I am the one you love Damian Vermont" He said softly. "The love of a Vermont is steadfast and unwavering." He repeated. "It does not ever falter and it is all encompassing. A Vermont may only ever love once in their life and when they do love there is nothing in this world that would keep them from the person they love, thus is their determination." Damian let out a strangled noise.

"But I am your father, your master; I can give you what no one else would my childe." Voldemort said with narrowed eyes. Damian turned to him slowly and Severus cursed.

"Arbutus." He said calmly. Damian froze a tinkling sound filled the air.

"A Prince is more than meets the eye; a Prince is as dark as he is sly." The minister said quietly. "But the true power of a Prince is bound until love awakens it and his match is met." He said with a sigh.

"Arbutus." Severus repeated his gaze soft. "Thee only do I love." He said quietly before lifting his arms and wrapping his hands around something invisible. Voldemort cursed. "Come here my love." Severus demanded quietly.

"And true darkness is endless, a circle, a tie that is bound through devotion, an unbreakable chain." The minister finished as Damian turned and the dullness in his eyes faded as he stepped forward and into Severus' arms. Energy flickered around them and for a brief moment something flickered surrounding them clinking together and spinning around them.

"Chains." Damian said quietly. "I can hear them." He whispered.

"It _can't _be!" Voldemort said furiously. "You're a half-blood! There's no way you could have received the gift!" Severus narrowed his eyes and held Damian closer.

"Says the man who's hardly human any longer," He said lowly. "-infesting another body, living off of it like a leach, you don't even have any blood of your own to call pure! Tell me Voldemort, do you even remember where you came from? The young man that once held so much promise? _We_ remember, we remember Tom Riddle as he was but you have killed him like you've killed so many others! Dumbledore might have believed that there was some good in you, some redeemable quality, but there isn't! There's just _you_ a man without purpose, a mere _shade_ of a man!" He shouted furiously his dark eyes glittering. A slow smile spread across his lips, a dangerous smile that made even Damian shiver. "You will die soon Voldemort, prepare yourself." He hissed before sending a cutting curse that went right through the magical bars and cut Dumbledore's neck from his shoulders. A scream of rage filled the room and a blue shade flew from the body banging against the bars before letting out a frustrated noise and flying straight through the floor. Damian swayed on his feet and Severus let out a curse before pulling Damian onto his lap and tossing his head to the side.

"Sev'rus…" Damian said turning his head away eyes closed in shame.

"He was right about one thing I've been so invested in this war, in Hogwarts that I couldn't see that you were suffering because of me. Drink my love; it is the fastest way to regain nutrients." Severus urged.

"You're hardly in any fit shape for me to drink Severus." Damian whispered stroking Severus' neck with cool ringers.

"Drink, I will take a blood replenishing potion." Severus urged again. Damian's jaw flexed as he opened his eyes and Severus could just see the pointed tips of his incisors. "Drink." Severus whispered pressing Damian's face towards his neck. Damian let out a small noise of protest but when his lips touched Severus' neck a sigh escaped him and he bit down gently. "Yesss." Severus whispered wrapping his arms tightly around Damain completely forgetting the minister and Aurors who were still sitting in the corner. Damian pulled away with a gasp gray eyes wide pale cheeks flushed as he looked at Severus with copper tainted lips. Severus smiled faintly and dragged the pad of his thumb across Damian's lower lip watching as Damian licked his lips and then the thumb clean.

"Thank you." Damian said almost shyly. Severus smiled a bit; it reminded him of when they'd first started getting to know each other, Damian had been so afraid to make a mistake that Severus wouldn't forgive.

"I should have known sooner, I should have asked if you needed it, I made so many promises to you Damian, yet I haven't followed through with them at all have I? No wonder you've had doubts." He said shaking his head.

"No, you've given me your love Severus and that is more than I could have ever hoped for." Damain said resting his forehead against Severus' shoulder.

"That doesn't excuse my negligence of you." Severus said with a sigh.

"It does to me." Damian said with a faint smile.

"Ahem…" The minister cleared his throat loudly, startling Severus whose arms tightened reflexively around Damian. "I see that you've had a long day headmaster so I will leave you in the capable hands of your fiancé, we will need to take the headmaster's body-" He jerked two fingers forward and the Aurors moved forward one levitating the body the other carrying the head.

"Would you like a silver platter?" Damian said dryly. "After all you shouldn't drip blood all over the ministry." He said with a tilt of his head.

"The man is dead Damian." Severus said softly. "Let it be." He said his eyes dark and tormented. Damian's heart squeezed and he sighed softly, sliding his fingers into Severus' hair wishing that he could comfort the man.

"I'm sorry my love." He whispered. Severus nodded curtly as the Auror's stepped through the floo leaving them alone with Kingsley and a bloodstained carpet. Severus sighed. "Do you need to return to the ministry Kingsley?" He asked tiredly.

"No, they can handle it from here; they probably won't even notice I'm gone with all the fuss this is going to raise." He said shaking his head. "Albus Dumbledore huh? That man was the stuff of legends when I was a child. He was invincible, but I guess all hero's have to fall someday, it proves that they're human in the end. Just a man, a great man who did great things, but a man, just like you or I, capable of making the same mistakes as we do yet with a far greater impact." He said crossing his arms.

"You are rather wise when you want to be aren't you?" Severus said wryly.

"Occasionally." Kingsley said with a weary smile. Damian sighed.

"Let's go then, before Potter has a nervous breakdown." He said shaking his head.

"Right meeting…" Severus said with distaste.

"War." Damian said with a nod.

"After this war is over, how would you feel about going on a vacation my love?" Severus said wistfully.

"Sounds wonderful." Damian said with a sigh.

"War gentlemen, then vacation." Kingsley said holding out the pot of floo powder.

"Right, war." Damian said with a nod.

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place." Severus said dryly as he stepped into the floo.

#$ #$% #$% #$% #

There was a reason he hadn't wanted to come back to Grimmauld place Harry decided. All the training in the world couldn't have prepared him for that moment when he stepped out from the floo. His heart pounded and his chest tightened as a familiar musty smell of the house hit his nose his keen sense of smell immediately picking up the lack of one scent that was absent. That cologne Sirius used to wear, and the woodsy smoky scent that had been Sirius under it all.

Sirius.

He closed his eyes as images of the man untainted by his last moments flew through his mind- Sirius laughing, living, _free_. His laughter Harry supposed was what had had the most impact on him, that full-bodied laughter that shook the very timbre in the air and made what was hopeless have hope again. Because Sirius had promised him a home, a family that actually _cared_, and Voldmort had ripped that away from him. Again.

Snape was right; he'd needed to come here.

A fire he hadn't felt since the massacre lit inside him like a roaring flame as Sirius' echoing laughter reached into his mind. No more…Voldemort wouldn't take anyone from him ever again!

"Can Kreatcher help unworthy master Harry Potter idiot mudblood that he is?" Harry lifted his gaze slowly and the fire turned into a firestorm in his mind, a maddening seething rage.

"Harry…" Tonks' voice was cut off by the low snarling growl that emitted from the back of Remus' throat. For a moment Harry swore he could see the animal, ears flat against his head, teeth snarling and snapping, and hair standing up on his back.

They could tear Kreatcher apart, they could destroy him bit by painful bit, he knew curses now that would put Kreatcher in such immense pain that he would die begging for death. Kreatcher who had betrayed his master in the end, betrayed him to his death.

Memories of that night came crashing back.

The desperate need to reach the ministry, the get to Sirius and protect him- oh why hadn't he listened to Snape? Looking back with the eyes of a trained Occlumense he could see that that image had been false! But he'd thought that Sirius was in danger and he wasn't about to let his godfather die in the clutches of the dark lord- and he'd taken his friends; his most trusted most precious friends. He took them right into a trap, right into the clever hands of Lucius Malfoy. He'd taken Sirius there, and the entire Order ready to risk their lives to save him from his mistake, Dumbledore had even gone, willing to risk the outcome of the war to keep him safe-

Wait a moment.

Why _had_ Dumbledore risked everything for him?

The Order, the war, he risked it all to save Harry after nearly a year of pretending that he didn't exist.

He stilled and went very, very pale as bits and pieces of doubt began to rise in his mind.

Dumbledore had been one of the only people to ignore the existence of his scar…until he started having visions, and then it was all the headmaster seemed to care about, his scar, the link he shared with Voldemort-

"Is unworthy master needing anything from Kreatcher?" The elf repeated with a sneer snapping him from his thoughts with a burst of violent anger. He felt the muscles in his hands flex. He could wrap them around Kreatcher's neck and snap it; the elf wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop him-

He was so small, just a mad old house elf it would be so easy to snap his neck-

_Just a mad house elf_.

Just an elf.

Helpless to stop him.

He took a step back and a sick feeling slipped through him.

"N-No Kreatcher just, don't tell anyone that we are here, do you hear me? Don't tell anyone that we are here in Grimmauld Place, not even Narcissa Malfoy or Black or whatever she goes by." He said swallowing thickly against the bile that rose in his throat. The elf scowled at him before nodding and popping out with a click of his fingers.

He'd almost killed Kreatcher.

Because he felt justified, because he'd thought a house elf below him.

Just like Voldemort.

The similarities cropped up in his mind and he sat down shakily.

_Until you need to remember…_

Dumbledore's voice rose unbidden in his mind and he frowned at the sharp throb of pain in the back of his scull.

The headmasters office…so angry, why was he angry?

Because Sirius was dead and it was his fault.

Because Voldemort had possessed him and it had felt so wrong because it felt right.

_I'm so sorry Harry_…

Dumbledore was crying as Harry shouted and stormed and raged destroying his office.

_Obliviate_

"Harry? Harry!" Remus was shouting for him gripping his arms.

But why? When he was…just like Voldemort.

The floo flared to life the normally roaring sound distant and muted. Kingsley stepped through and rushed towards him with a look of concern on his face.

"-Harry breath!"

And then Snape strode through followed closely by Vermont his every present shadow-

_A shade Harry…desperate…to the only thing he could…_

"Potter!" Snape snapped loudly. The dizzy feeling flew away like cobwebs being blown by a strong wind-

_I trust him with my life Harry, and so should you. He will help you when I cannot. I'm so sorry Harry, so, so sorry…_

"What am I Snape?" He said feeling suddenly afraid, as though the ground under his feet had been yanked out from under him. Snape's eyes darkened and Harry felt a sick foreboding feeling.

"Dumbledore obliviated me…" He said weakly. He heard a gasp but the room was spinning and he had to set his head in his hands. "He told me something important but I can't-"

"My love I think Mister Potter could use a cup of tea, would you help him to the kitchen please?" Snape said calmly.

"Of course." Vermont said. "Potter?" He said quietly. Harry shivered and shook his head.

"I don't think I can stand." He said softly.

"Then don't." Vermont said pulling out his wand and summoning the tea pot reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small tin. "Deep breaths Potter." Vermont said quietly. Harry couldn't help the strangled sound that escaped as he struggled to do just that. "Here Potter, take a sip." Vermont said quietly. Harry couldn't even hold the cup steady and Vermont had to help him guide it to his mouth allowing him to take a deep scalding drought. He felt his muscles relax almost immediately as the familiar calm slid through him, everything would be fine, Snape was there, he could trust Snape.

"Better?" Snape said calmly. Harry glanced up and marveled that Snape no longer looked at him the way he used to, no longer hated him. He smiled faintly.

"Yeah." He said softly. Snape's eyes glittered.

"Good, now release my fiancé's hands before I cut yours from your wrists." He said narrowing his eyes. Harry winced.

Okay, so Snape wasn't _that_ different.

Harry released Vermont's hands and smirked at the faint blush on usually pale cheeks; Vermont caught the look and rolled his eyes before standing and moving to stand beside Severus offering the older man an unimpressed look. Snape simply smirked before seating himself.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Remus demanded his voice tight.

"Dead." Snape said shocking everyone into silence. Harry's vision swam for a moment.

"But we just saw him…" Arthur Weasley.

"What you just saw was the dark lord possessing a dead body." Severus said as calmly as possible though his hand reached out and grasped Damian's pulling him to his side.

"But…why would he do that? How _could_ he do that it's…" Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disgust.

"Because he could, because he wanted to." Severus said with a shrug.

"Or because he was prying for information." Moody said suspiciously. Severus' lips quirked up and he inclined his head.

"Is that why you were so keen to get us out of there?" Remus said cocking his head to the side. "You wanted Harry to be somewhere safe."

"But Grimmauld place has been compromised." Moody said sharply. "He heard where we were going!" He said his eyes spinning about the room.

"The wards would have fallen when Dumbledore died." Arthur said tensely.

"They did." Snape said clearly. "However, Grimmauld place now belongs to Mister Potter, and Mister Potter has a ward on him that will protect him wherever he may go." He said smugly. Harry blinked in shock.

"I do?" He said cocking his head to the side. Snape nodded sharply.

"One as ancient as time its self, I didn't notice it until this last year while I was working with the wards at Hogwarts."

"What kind of ward is it?" Remus asked softly.

"A sacrifice ward." Snape said quietly. "I couldn't be certain until I revisited Godric's Hallow, but Lily Evans made the preparations so that she would be ready if the dark lord ever visited her. She knew that she would willingly give her life to protect her son, a willing sacrifice is the most potent of magic."

"Dark magic!" Moody hissed.

"_Old_ magic." Vermont countered with narrowed eyes. "It takes a true bigot not to notice the difference old man." He seethed. Mad-eye sneered and puffed himself up.

"Dark creature like yourself would know wouldn't you?!"

"Ignorant men like you wouldn't known the difference, you're so opinionated that you never even think to research what you've been told! Magic like that is ancient, from the earliest times when wizards could practice unfettered by wands-"

"Dark times, evil times when devils and demons worked to consume all that was light-"

"Oh you would _love_ to make it a romanticized story wouldn't you? Good against evil, dark against light, a hero to stand and take the fall for you, going down in a blaze of glory? Is that what you want then? To effectively _kill_ Potter with your idealism?" Vermont stormed his eyes flashing though his magic was tightly controlled.

"Better than to leave the world in the hands of a dark wizard who has a taste for little boys! Is that why you became a professor Severus Snape?" Moody growled. Damian's wand was in the air before anyone could say a word.

"You have insulted my fiancé for the last time Alistair Moody; I formally challenge you to a duel to the death, should you abstain from the duel your magic and name will be stripped of you and you shall live forever more in shame." Vermont said calmly. Silence filled the room and Harry had a deep sense of foreboding as Mad-eye grinned a slow malicious grin.

"Oh laddy, I accept." He said lowly as he slipped out his wand.

"Funny," Vermont said smirking, "I'm old enough for you to duel to the death, but not old enough to have a lover. You are a strange, strange man." He said. Moody's face fell like a ton of rocks.

"We will speak to the minister about setting up an appointment in a dueling arena after the meeting." Snape drawled. "Potter, do you think you could convince that elf to prepare a meal for Damian?" He said calmly. Harry, too stunned by what had just happened nodded numbly before calling Kreatcher and convincing him to make some sandwiches for Vermont.

"And with that I will begin this evenings' meeting." Snape drawled taking a step forward. "As we all know, war is at our doorstep." He said, "The dark lord has been distracted as of late but it won't be long until he does something desperate. My position of course will be at Hogwarts defending the school which has been designated neutral ground for obvious reasons." Kreatcher popped in with the tray of sandwiches and Snape paused to send Vermont a pointed look to which Vermont nodded peaceably and began eating. "Kingsley, how do our defenses look so far?" Snape asked turning back to the meeting.

"I have my entire team working to train those sworn to defeating the dark lord, so far we have three thousand wizards and witches that are willing to become active should battle break out, not all of them are trained well enough to fight just yet though."

"How many?" Snape asked. Kingsley winced.

"My men are doing the best they can but so far only four hundred have successfully passed." He said.

"Four hundred out of three thousand…" Snape said with a frown. "The dark lord has an army, men and women that society has thrown out after the first war, they are bitter, proud and have little left to lose, and they've also had twelve years to train." Snape said coolly. "Many are from old blood, which means old spells; spells that most don't even know exist any more." He added.

"No need to be so pessimistic." Molly Weasley said with a mild glare.

"I'm sorry, would you rather I allow you to go out there with no idea what you're going to be fighting? To spare your sensibilities and in return cause your death and the deaths of many others?" Snape drawled. Mrs. Weasley was pasty pale. "I'm laying the facts out one by one so that we know what we are fighting." Snape said coolly. "Now, fortunately it seems that there is unrest in the ranks. The dark lord has been unwell as of late, distracted and slowly going mad, already small power plays are beginning to form. Add to this the fact that Lucius Malfoy is dead thus removing the person most likely to replace the dark lord should he fall. And add the fact that Damian and I have demonstrated that we will not have mercy during this war, and we have a budding seed of doubt." Snape said with a slight curl of his lips.

"Fighting Slytherins with Slytherins." Kingsley said shaking his head. "You plan to have them turn on each other don't you?" he said with a nod.

"I plan to cause the tension to break in a rather spectacular way." He said. "In fact I've already implemented part of my plan earlier this evening." He all but purred.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Me?" Snape said calmly. "I just spread a rumor." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fist sized cut stone. Power radiated from it spilling through the room. "A Black Diamond, legend has it that the Black Diamond was created by Salazar Slytherin himself created the concept in a desperate attempt to revive his lost lover. The story tells us that the black diamond did in fact bring his lover back to life but as the years passed his lover did not age, nor did he become ill- he had been cursed with immortality." He said holding it up so that the light caught and refracted through the room.

"Cursed?" Harry asked curiously. Snape nodded.

"He did not age yet every one around him did, he had to watch everyone he loved grow old and die leaving him alone." Snape said with blank eyes. "Yet there are those who would not see it this way, there are many in the dark lord's rank that would kill to find it before the dark lord knows of its existence, to be the one to bring it to him or perhaps even try to use it against him." Snape said with a smirk. "The rumor I've spread is that a certain person will be turning it in to the ministry in two weeks for safe keeping. I estimate that it won't actually take that long for an inner war to rise." He said casually tossing the stone into the air and deftly catching it in his hand as everyone gasped.

"And where do you plan to keep the stone until then?" Kingsley said cautiously. "If they know that it exists surely they'll be looking for it."

"They will look, but they won't find it." He said with a smirk.

"He found the sorcerers stone." Harry said evenly.

"Yes but I'm not trusting a mirror and an eleven year old boy to keep it safe." He said easily.

"But if he gets his hands on it…" Remus said quietly.

"He won't." Snape said with a smirk. Moody let out a disagreeable sound,

"It's bad enough that you have one at all Snape, but if we don't know where it is-"

"Any one of you could be a spy, any one of you could turn on me, and since this is a family heir loom and it belongs to _my _family I have a right to keep it wherever I please without telling you where I've hidden it." Snape said crisply but firmly.

"He _does_ have that right." Kingsley said with a nod.

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it." Moody said. Harry frowned as he noted the suspicion in every one's gaze; even now they didn't trust Snape and Harry knew now that it had to change. They couldn't risk _not_ trusting Snape in this war. He glanced up as mumbling began to fill the air and caught Vermont's eyes.

"I trust him with it." Harry said loudly. Silence rang through the air and all eyes turned to him. "Snape has suffered a lot for this war even though you lot don't give him a lick of respect for it. But even when he hated me he still saved my life and tried to keep me out of trouble- he didn't have to do it, but he did. I trust him." He said moving his gaze around the room ready to challenge any one who said otherwise. What he found was a room filled with adults that tried to evade his gaze, so much for courage.

"Thank you Potter." Snape said his gaze showing more emotion than Harry had ever seen before. He smirked a bit.

"Don't get used to it ya' old bat." He said without ire. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Insolent whelp." He returned with a shake of his head. Harry noted that Vermont was smirking his eyes shining slightly as he gazed at Snape. "Now, what news of possible allies?"

#$% #$% #$%

"You didn't say 'this is a black diamond' you simply said _a_ black diamond as though it was something you were simply reciting." Damian commented almost the instant that Potter had left his office. Severus let out a tired sigh and continued towards his room exhausted beyond measure.

"And?" He said fondly. He would have grouched if it had been worth it but he was far too tired and longed to sleep beside his fiancé again rather than on some cold hard floor. Besides, he always loved it when Damian saw through his words the way that other people didn't.

"It's not the Black Diamond, it's a focus stone." Damian said with a smile as he helped Severus out of his robes.

"It is, but focusing my magic will make it feel like a black diamond." He said with a nod as he tossed off his shoes irritably.

"You haven't finished the Black Diamond yet, but that's what you are making isn't it?" Damian said helping him with his shirt now.

"Brilliant as ever my dear." Severus said tiredly. Damian smirked.

"Tired my love?" He asked softly.

"Unbelievably." Severus allowed.

"I still have that bloody snake in my pocket." Damian said.

"Then find another place for her and I'll take care of her tomorrow." Severus said falling onto his back with a groan as his sore muscles let him know of their presence.

"Drink these." Damian ordered calmly before setting a tray with several vials of potions on his nightstand.

"Don't want to, want you here, why aren't you here?" Severus said not caring that his voice was turning into something petulant. He heard Damian sigh and could feel the other smiling before a crackle of magic filled the room and a hiss sounded.

"Potions Severus." Damian said pressing a vial to his lips. Severus sighed and opened his mouth swallowing the potions dutifully.

"Come here, sleep." He urged lifting the blankets beside him. "You must be exhausted." He added with a frown. Damian sighed and slipped in beside him. "Are you still angry with me?" Severus asked when the question wouldn't let him fall asleep.

"Forgave you the moment I knew you were alive and safe." Damian said with a grumble. "Don't ever do that to me again Severus." He added in a softer tone.

"Never." Severus swore bringing his beloved closer. He'd been so close to losing everything, there was no way he would risk losing Damian.

"Where are you going to hide the Black Diamond when it's complete?" Damian asked.

"The same place that I'm hiding Rowena's diadem." Severus mumbled.

"It's a rather garish thing the diadem." Damian said with a smile.

"But I trust no one better than you to guard it, besides I think you look dashing, like a true prince." He said smiling.

"Prince hmmm?" Damian said with a smirk. "Staking your claim are you?"

"Of course, you've agreed to be mine, therefore you are mine and will be mine and its better for everyone involved to know that you are mine." Damian snorted.

"How the hell are you still articulate?" He murmured.

"Years of practice now sleep." Severus urged.

"G'night" Damian slurred.


	17. Chapter 17

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 9: Harry Potter once asked Severus what kinds of things he fought with Damian about. Severus' answer was this: "We don't fight Potter, and if we did I suppose it would go like this; either he wins or he lets me win."**

_Chapter 1__7_

Damian leaned against the wall and watched Severus work with lazy appreciation. "Shouldn't you be studying?" Severus asked in amusement.

"What I'm observing right now is far more interesting than my text books." Damian said seriously. Severus snorted and shook his head before waving his wand across the shimmering white potion and turning to him. "What are we going to do about Nagini?" Damian asked gesturing towards the enraged hissing snake which was striking at the barrier around it.

"Kill her." Severus said with a shrug. Damian cocked his head to the side a suspicious look in his eyes.

"After you went through all the trouble of creating a potion that would remove the horcrux without harming her?"

"A scientific side journey I assure you." Severus said leaning against the counter with glittering eyes. Damian huffed.

"This is one of those moments when you want me to figure out what you're thinking isn't it?" He said with a half grin.

"You're brilliant; I like to watch you think." Severus said with an appreciative look.

"You like to watch me do more than think." Damian said with a wink.

"Tease." Severus said his eyes growing a shade darker and his voice a note lower.

"And you aren't the same? Dangling information in front of me without giving me all the details Oh Severus, how can I resist?" Damian said with a grin. Severus smirked expectantly. "Oh alright, Potter is a horcrux isn't he? Probably an accidental one which makes this all the more dangerous but it explains the messy link between him and the dark lord. You want to remove the horcrux without injuring his mind especially since we just made all the effort to train him." Damain said lifting an eyebrow. "Oh and you kind of like him now but you won't admit it, not in a million years." Damian added with a smirk. Severus scowled at him.

"I do not _like_ him, I _tolerate_ him." He said lifting his chin.

"Just like you tolerate McGonagall enough to spend Tuesday evenings drinking port with her which might I add, that you go out of your way to get?" Damian said lips twitching.

"She's a colleague, and her tongue gets loose with the right amount of liquor, how else would I learn the Gryffindor team's strategies well enough to counter them?"

"And the cat nip?" Damian said with a grin. Severus' lips twitched.

"That's just funny." He said trying to remain sober. Damian snorted.

"Of course." He said mock seriously. Severus smirked and leaned closer so that their faces were inches apart a breath hanging between them.

"May I?" Severus requested his hand coming up to settle on Damian's cheek.

"Always." Damian said his heart aching with the tenderness Severus was displaying. Severus leaned forward and kissed him slowly, heatedly, drawing him in like a moth to a flame until he was cradled against the warm safety that Severus had come to represent. Severus sighed contentedly as he pulled away.

"It amazes me Damain, that I can hold you like this when I'd come to believe that there would never be someone for me. It always amazes me, and I believe that it will continue to amaze me until the day we die." He whispered holding him tightly. "When they caught me, when they put me in that filthy little cell, all I could think of was what I'd come to hope for. All I could imagine was a life after this war, the homes we will build the children we will have, can you see them Damian? Can you see a long life together with me?" Severus whispered. Damian felt tears drip from his eyes as he nodded into Severus' chest. "I almost lost all of that, as sure as I was that you would come for me, I know now that I could have lost all of that. I thought my dreams had become impossible the day this mark was branded into my skin, I thought I had nothing but revenge to live for. I thought that I would die pathetically hated by my allies and enemies alike-" His voice trembled and Damian held him closer still. "Yet you came to me Damian, this mysterious boy with power enough to destroy the world but sense enough not to use it. You were the boy that gave _me_ the option of saving Hogwarts, who cared about what _I_ felt and that _I_ suffered. But I came to learn that you hadn't been a boy for a long time, your soul is old, ancient and wise your capacity to love beyond anything I could have dreamed." Severus pulled back and looked down at him brushing away his tears with a wry smile. "Strong, brilliant, beautiful Damian." He said pressing a kiss to his forehead. Damian captured a strong pale hand and brought it to his lips.

"And you Severus? The man I thought would never love me, I watched you from the shadows because I thought that there would never be a chance for me and even if there was I was afraid of what would happen. No one knew just whose side you were on because you balanced so cleverly between the two always ready to tip one way or the other, I was afraid of what might happen, afraid that you would use me and leave me a broken soul, but you didn't. I'd hardened myself against it but not well enough it seems. I agreed to be courted the moment you asked regardless of how sudden it felt." He said shaking his head.

"Not so sudden really, I always noticed you its impossible _not_ to notice someone when you know that they're trying not to be noticed, especially in Slytherin. But you were a clever thing, I had thought that you'd given up following me after the first few threats, but you were following me all along weren't you?" Damian smirked.

"How could I resist? You intrigued me at first, I'd always heard about how you'd so slyly worked your way to the inner circle of both the dark lord's army and Albus Dumbledore's Order. And as someone who worked with alchemy and potions your name frequently came up, in fact the first time I saw you was at a potions conference in Prague, do you remember that Severus?" He said with a smile. "I remember you speaking to this man, you were so calm and collected but as I grew closer and could hear you I realized that you were cutting that poor man to shreds. Without ever raising your voice you cut him down with a few well placed words, and when he insulted you, called you a death eater, you started explaining how certain poisons were completely undetectable by any ministry and then you described exactly what would happen to someone that accidentally took one. The man pissed his pants with fear!" Damian laughed. Severus smirked in amusement.

"I might remember that incident…" He drawled.

"Of course I was a bit wary of you after that, but you were brilliant and without realizing it I was watching you for the rest of the conference." Damian admitted. "I saw you a few times after that but I was never directly in contact with you until my first year of Hogwarts, and by then you'd become a puzzle to me, you fascinated me. But at the same time I was very, very aware of how dangerous you could be to my family and I realized that I would need to understand you better in case the war drew the Vermont family in regardless of our attempt to remain a neutral party."

"And so you followed me, and my catching you became a game to you." Severus said mildly amused.

"Until you didn't catch me any more, but by then it was a hobby to follow you, to see what you were up to and watch you brew, I didn't need sleep so I found something to do during those silent hours. Potter seemed to have become more and more important to you which I must admit made me jealous at first-"

"And still does apparently." Severus said with a wince. Damian pursed his lips and glared.

"-and whispers of war grew into voices, 'something might be coming' changed to 'something _is_ coming and it's coming soon.' Then the dark lord regained his body and for the first time I realized just how important you had become to me. I was absolutely terrified Severus, because I had sworn never to give in to the curse, no matter how hard it might be, but there it was, it had snuck up on me and the one that I was falling for just happened to be the most dangerous man in this war."

"You were frightened of me?" Severus asked soberly.

"Yes." Damian said honestly. "By then your brilliance was obvious to me, as well as the fact that you turned down every lover that came your way." He added. "I didn't stand a chance and I knew it, but I was in too deep, so I followed you any way certain that if you couldn't detect me than no one else would be able to and I was right." He said with haunted eyes.

"How many meetings did you go to?" Severus asked quietly.

"All the ones that you went to." Damian said closing his eyes. "Watching you writhe under the crucio, you never screamed though Severus, my brave fierce Severus, it was the only thing that held me back at times, that kept me from rushing in and slitting all their throats. Instead I made note of those who harmed you, and made certain that they suffered at a later date, it became quite the entertainment for certain members of my family, the twins for example helped a few times."

"I do remember a certain rumor going around, something about a curse that followed those that hurt me, it saved me quite a bit of trouble actually, people were far more hesitant to stab me in the back so to speak." Severus said with a faint smile.

"But it wasn't enough, you would still return battered and bruised, near death at times." Damian said his voice breaking. "I had to make those candles to keep my magic from flaring and giving away who I was and each time I made one I grew more and more eager to use them, I have entire crates of them packed away Severus, they could cause pure chaos, turn an entire nation of people against each other, you saw what they did that night." Damian said shaking his head.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Severus asked quietly.

"No." Damian said with a smile. "Too much has happened since then, nothing I feared has come to pass and you have made your promises. I trust you; I trust your sense of honor to keep you from betraying me."

"Even though I risked my life to get that blasted snake?" Severus said pressing his forehead to Damian's shoulder.

"On second thought I think I _will_ kill the bloody thing…" He said with a smirk. Severus snorted.

"My beautiful vindictive lover." He said happily.

"Quite right, and don't forget that the next time you decide to go out and do something stupid." He said with a lift of his chin. Severus grinned and hid it in Damian's hair.

"Thank you Damian." Severus said softly. "For everything." He added with a sigh.

#$% #$ #$% #$% #$%#$%

There are many stories involving the last few months of the great war, many of course changed the true events and replaced them with far more romantic notions. The truth was that those last few months hung in the air like something stale and bitter. War was coming, people were going to die and there was no use hiding from it. The dark lord was reaching out his vast influence and dragging in whatever army he could, his raids became frequent and brutal those who did not join died. However, there was a growing hope in the horizon, Harry Potter, much changed from the child that had rushed his friends into a battle at the ministry. The boy, now growing to be a man had proven himself to be a hero always showing up at the bleakest moment wand ready while a team of specially trained Aurors and healers attended to the wounded. Harry Potter, as the legend goes, took on ten death eaters at once, his rage and will to protect was so strong that no one could defeat him. The symbol of hope grew into a bright and shining light in the growing darkness; it was what the people needed to fight their fear.

But no one noticed that Harry Potter was struggling, they couldn't have, and that is why most of these stories are false. No one noticed, except those closest to him, and if not for them, the looming shadows of protection that had made Hogwarts an impenetrable battalion, Harry Potter might have been lost…

#$#$ %#$% #$% #%

Damian crossed his arms over his chest and allowed his magic to seep into the room causing more than one order member to flinch. Harry Potter however, the target of Damian's displeasure, remained unaffected and continued to speak.

"-of burning salve left and we're running low on bruising creams as well, that last raid-"

"There won't be another raid for a while, so we will have time to restock." Damian said cutting in. Severus smiled faintly at the looks of bewilderment on the other's faces. He knew Damian well enough to know that this would be coming; Damian was as stubborn willed as they came.

"How do you know that?" Moody said with narrowed eyes. They'd postponed their duel until after the war was over but the animosity between them was tangible.

"Because the dark lord is about to become very distracted." He said firmly.

"Vermont this isn't a _game_." Harry said slamming his fist on the walnut table. Dark circles sat around his eyes and the hallows of his cheeks were pronounced, his frame was thin and wiry all muscle and bones but no excess weight. It was obvious to anyone who cared to look that Potter's health was in danger, unfortunately no one seemed to care- except Damian who was staring Potter down, two imposing wills fighting to win. Severus even managed a smile when Potter finally looked away muttering to himself.

"Now, as I was saying, the dark lord is about to be very distracted." He said calmly.

"How so?" Kingsley said curiously, their work together had taught him not to underestimate the young man, in fact a certain level of trust and respect had formed.

"Because I am going to release my mother to him." Damian said calmly. Silence rang in the air and Severus felt his eyes slide shut. He'd had an idea of what Damian would do; his beloved was never very secretive in his recent studies.

"Your…_mother?_" Potter said as though Damian had just admitted to the greatest sin possible. Damian nodded slowly.

"As many of you know by now the dark lord is inhibiting my father's body, a body that belongs to the Vermont family. Both of my parents are dead now, their minds are gone and their bodies have simply continued to exist, however in their continued existence there are draw backs. My mother's body for example is steadily deteriorating now that it is not being used as a conduit, her body will fail within the year." He said firmly. "My father's body however, is bound to my mother by the Vermont curse and the bindings of marriage, somehow he has managed to get around some of the pull which we were relying on to distract him, but he will not be able to ignore her if she is present with him. He will not be able to focus on anything else while she is as good as dead, he will feel the pull more strongly than anything, there is no magic that can stop this pull and it is all encompassing. Caring for her will become an obsession to him, hopefully an obsession that will take time to overcome, I estimate that either way we will have at the very least three weeks to restock and rest." He said looking pointedly at Potter.

"But we don't _want_ this war to drag on any longer!" Harry said leaping to his feet fury written on his face. "I want it to be _over!_ Why don't you think up a strategy for _that-_" Damian's wand hardly twitched before Harry was flying across the room and hitting the wall with a thud his breath leaving him in a woosh.

"Because Harry Potter, you can not even stop _my_ hex from hitting you in this state!" Damian snapped with glittering eyes. "Do you honestly think that you can stop a _war_ when you can hardly stand up?!" He demanded narrowing his eyes. "I've held my tongue because I didn't want to be your mummy and tell give you a bloody bed time but let me tell you Harry Potter if that is what it takes then I will use every trick in the great book of motherhood to get you to fucking eat a meal and _sleep_." Damian ground out pressing his wand to Harry's throat."

"I'm not sure who the children will be more frightened of, mummy or daddy." Tonks said glancing at Severus with a smirk.

"Mummy." Kingsley said with a nod. "Definitely mummy." He said eyeing Damian whose eyes were narrowed and unrelenting.

"But it's your _mother._" Harry said through grit teeth though he couldn't quite meet Damian's gaze.

"I never knew my mother." Damian said, "We held a funeral for both my parents when I was five, as far as I'm concerned they are _dead_." He said with conviction. "The dark lord has gone too far in defiling their bodies, let him struggle to piece her back together, let him suffer for having possessed the body of a Vermont, this is _my_ sacrifice Harry Potter, and when it is done and my parent's bodies are returned to me, then I will have them properly buried. I'm not about to let you go to war half starved and weary to the bone!" Damian said through his teeth. Harry stared at him for a moment longer before his entire body began to tremble and dry sobs wracked his frame. In an instant Damian was slipping his wand away and pulling Harry's body into him allowing him to curl into his chest and cling to the front of his robes as he wept. Severus waited until Damian sought out his gaze before nodding and standing up.

"Very well, with that settled, Kingsley I would like you to have our allied potions masters restock our stores. Remus don't bother with the werewolves if they aren't going to listen, Potter will need you here-" Remus sat up and frowned.

"-but I can-"

"-the devil you can!" Severus snapped. "Did you really think I would just let you slink off somewhere when Harry needs you? I've seen you do it before under Dumbledore's watch and I'll be damned if I see you do it again you bloody coward!" Severus hissed. Remus flexed his jaw but sagged at the continued sounds of Harry weeping causing him to sink back into his chair in shame.

"Molly, Arthur." The couple straightened immediately. "Go home and spend this time with your family." He said glaring Molly's fierce look into submission. "That goes for the rest of you as well, during this short time of peace I want you to spend time with the people you care about." He said glaring around the room. "If my fiancé is going to give up the only hope he's ever had for a family then I'll be damned if I let the rest of you take advantage of your own families." He barked fiercely.

A few opened their mouths in protest but snapped them shut again under his glare.

"Meeting dismissed." Severus said with a jerk of a nod. The Order scrambled to get out of the room and Severus moved to where Damian was standing before pressing a kiss to Damian's forehead. "Come now," he said softly but firmly. "Let's get to my office and you can have a proper cry Potter." He said settling his hand on the back of the messy head of hair while his other arm wrapped around Damian's shoulder to lead them to the floo.

"You called me Harry before." Harry sniffled almost petulantly. Severus rolled his eyes and winced under Damian's glare.

"Very well then, Harry it is." He said shaking his head and grabbing floo powder. "Love why don't you go with him, he's in no state to go by himself." He said softly as he handed the pot to Damian nodded and tucked Harry closer to him before flooing away.

"The mother." Severus said in amusement. "Definitely the mother." He smirked before flooing away


	18. Chapter 18

**REVIEW!**

**Fun fact Number 9: When Harry Potter was 22 he and Severus had a row, the result was a very drunk Harry Potter. Very drunk Harry Potter made the mistake of kissing Damian as revenge against Severus. Damian then proceeded to bend Potter over his knee and give him the worst spanking of his life, pictures of the event (taken by a gleeful Severus) are still in circulation today.**

_Chapter 1__8_

Voldemort could _feel_ her, just within his grasp, behind one more door, one more lie, one more skilled maneuver of genius proportion- and oh he just _knew _that she was close by. Really, Snape had been a fool to let the minister know the location in front of his aurors! Such a fool! It wasn't easy though, she was guarded by all sorts of magical means, but he was no mere man! No he was brilliant! He doubted anyone else could have gotten here! But all that didn't matter here, because she was close, so very close, and in pain, he could feel her pain- he worked quickly now, only one goal in his mind, only one idea, one thought,

She was hurt.

#$ #$% #$% #$%

Damian sighed as he felt the third set of wards fall and Severus hummed softly his eyes questioning.

"He'll get to her soon, we should get Potter ready." He said with a frown.

"You didn't have to do that, you still don't." Severus said with a worried gaze.

"Yes I did, she would have become a weakness if I didn't do it this way." Damian said with a tight smile. "Some people are better left dead." He said letting his eyes slip closed.

"You're hurting." Severus said with a frown. "You are hurting and I can do nothing to help you." He said clenching his jaw.

"You can hold me." Damian said calmly. "You can hold me and love me and do and be everything that I could ever want or need. And you wouldn't even need to try too hard," He said grasping the larger hand and relishing the cool reassurance it provided.

"But there are old hurts that I cannot heal." Severus said leaning forward and pulling him closer.

"You have them too Severus." Damian whispered.

"Isn't there anything I could do?" Severus pleaded.

"A trip to Morocco would be nice." Damian whispered brushing his lips across Severus' neck.

"Hungry?" Severus said tilting his head to the side in offering.

"Mmmmmnnn- but we should get Potter…" He said dizzily.

"Feed my love, we can get him tomorrow." Severus said his voice low and rough. Damian chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose we could." He whispered biting down slowly.

"Mmm definitely." Severus breathed as pleasure coursed through his veins.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Blood, blood was everywhere…death eaters didn't care who they killed. Whole families, torn apart, before he could get there, before he could save them. And that voice, that insidious voice that whispered in his mind and told him that he wanted these people to suffer, these _victims_. Though not as much as he wanted the death eaters to suffer, never as much as that-

_Potter, you'll be alright._

A familiar voice and one he trusted for some reason, like a crack of warmth to spill over him in the vast cold darkness. And then he was left staring at his bloodied hands again the eyes of the children he couldn't save haunting him while the tormented screams of mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, lovers-

_Hush Potter, I need you to relax…_

And then there was pain, unbelievable pain. Something was scraping, pulling, tearing away but it was unwilling. Sharp claws bit into his very being threatening to tear him to shreds rather than let go, screams that were his clashed with the screams that _were_ his. Pain, pain unlike anything he'd ever dealt with ripped through him hot knives of steel. Memories and thoughts that were his and weren't his-

Standing outside a house-

-his home, Godrics Hallow-

-in through the door, a vicious spitting of the killing curse-

-_Lilly! Take Harry and run!-_

-his father, enveloped in a light of green eyes wide and sightless-

-Yes, run…there is nothing better than a chase, and Lily Potter was ever the worthy opponent-

-the nursery, his mother, she's chanting something scurrying around the room and looking in odd places-

-Just up the stairs now and this foolish business of a prophesy will be undone…

-_Harry my love,_ green eyes boring into his while trembling hands cup his cheeks, _I invoke the rites of old!_

-The wards are flickering around the house now, dying the way James Potter did.

-_magic of old protect your only heir!_ She's crying now, between words rocking him back and forth.

-He can hear her shuffling around, mumbling reassurances, ha! Mothers, how worthless!

-_May my life bind, seal and protect! May my blood be like fire to those who dare touch this child!_

-He has an odd urge to hum, soon the war will be won and they will recognize his greatness.

-_I'm so sorry Harry…So sorry!_ She's holding him, rocking him and the door handle is turning-

-The sight is so pathetic that he has to resist the urge to roll his eyes-

-_NO! NOT HARRY!-_

-He trails his fingers over his wand he doesn't have to kill her; Severus has begged him not to…

-_Foolish woman stand aside!_

-She could be useful; Severus has never shown such a weakness before, but the child must die…

-A flash of green light-

-A stray thought, a wisp of something leaving him-

-He can hear her scream as the light hits her, his mother is terrified-

-What was that? The room is vibrating with magic, he must finish this quickly, he lifts his wand-

-the man yells something, and a vibrating ache is pressing against him nudging him, and then _pain_-

-no, what is this? What is this magic-!

-He wishes that he could scream, but he can't and the vibrating increases, _too young_ a voice whispers…

-Old magic? _NOOOOOOOOO!_-

-_But this place is unsafe, we must hide, yes we must hide…_Darkness, sure and encompassing-

Something tears.

Something shifts and gives way.

And then a song, and he can feel them again! Whispers mutters, warm enveloping magic that pulsated inside him rejoicing to be free! The whispers- like the ones he'd heard in the department of mysteries!

Harry's eyes snapped open and he almost choked as knowledge old and new swept through his mind.

Old magic, the kind that Vermont was constantly going on about, he was a scion for old magic, it had protected him once and now in this era where magic's roots have been forgotten- it is dying. It needs him, to honor, protect and cherish it the way it had done for him…A glass of water is pressed to his lips and he gasps at the contrast, a million facts about this simple glass of water rush through his mind, molecules, the composition, the smallest hint of magic-

"Easy Harry…" The voice is soothing, peaceful and he knows that he is not alone as long as it is there. He looks around in a haze, everything is brighter somehow.

"Hurts." He says though the word doesn't make sense at first until the burning spreads through him.

"Your body has just been put through two very stressful changes Potter but aside from this pain there should be nothing wrong with you." It's Snape's voice he realizes, and he shouldn't be comforted by it, he really shouldn't. Especially since the man had dragged him out of bed and began running all sorts of tests before dunking him in a great vat of disgusting potion without warning. But it was Snape, and Snape only ever did strange things like that for a very good reason.

"What happened?" He manages as a straw is pressed to his lips. He drinks gratefully and wonders why he is so unbelievably thirsty.

"Would you my love? I have a feeling I'd only make him panic." Snape said with a wince. Harry turned his gaze to Vermont squinting against the light that surrounds the other. Vermont snorts and nods before taking his hand.

"Do you remember during our meeting in Grimmauld Place Potter?" Vermont says carefully. Harry struggles past the sudden influx of knowledge about the Black family and feels himself pale.

"Yeah…" He says tightly. "So, was I right? I'm a Horcrux?" He said thickly.

"Not any longer." Snape said with a proud lift of his chin.

"That potion that we put you into dragged the Horcrux out." Vermont offered. Harry swallowed and felt some horrible relief sink through him making him shake.

"We couldn't tell you because the link might alert the dark lord to what we were doing, instead he felt only pain, as though you'd been knocked unconscious, except he won't know that you've woken. He's alone in his mind now-" Vermont winced visibly.

"That was the last ward- he's got her." Vermont said with thin drawn lips. "He'll go mad when he realizes that she's dying and there is little he can do about it, however it will take him at least three weeks to realize that I've sealed every chance he has of healing her."

"And after that?" Harry questioned softly. The knowledge in his mind was silent.

"We have no idea what he will do." Snape said. "We can guess, but even the worst scenarios allows us to win this war." He said with a smirk. "Especially now that you are a link to awakening a magical hotspot."

"I'm a what?" Harry said though his mind supplied the knowledge before Snape could even smirk. "Wait, I'm like Vermont then?" He said in confusion.

"Severus is one too." Vermont offered.

"What does it mean?" Harry said rubbing his forehead as information rushed at him. "Oh." He said causing both men to snort.

"You get used to it and the magic will settle a bit as well." Vermont assured. "It's eager after having lain dormant for so long.

"Of course this is just the thing we needed, the savior of the wizarding world promoting traditional living again." Snape said with a smirk.

"Hey I never said-!"

"But you will, you owe both of us several debts now you know." Vermont said with a sly grin. Harry sagged forward as information rolled around confirming the idea.

"Oh bugger." He said in defeat.

"My sly fiancé, did you know all along and somehow managed to fit it into your plans?" Vermont said with a grin.

"Who me? Noooo." Snape drawled.

"Ruddy Slytherins." Harry sulked before jerking up. "The power the dark lord knows not!" He said with wide eyes.

"Now he's getting it!" Vermont said in amusement. "I think I like him smart." Vermont said with a smirk.

"Too bad you're mine hmmm?" Snape said with a mild glare.

"Not that way Severus, though he does make for a suitable nephew of sorts." He mused.

"Nephew?" Harry said blankly.

"You're really pushing it now, no Potters in my family line!" Snape said mildly annoyed.

"I didn't say he was going to marry our children now did I?" Vermont said snorting. "He could be funny old uncle Harry-" Snape's expression was enough to cause Harry to nearly spit out the water he was sipping on and giggle almost hysterically.

"Haha." Snape drawled. Vermont snorted in amusement. "At any rate Potter, you can rest assured that the horcrux is gone from your mind." Severus said seriously. "You can also expect that between Damian and I you will be resting and eating full meals." He said in a way that made Harry understand that there would be no use arguing. "I've also developed a range of potions that will, with the help of your awakened core heal you at twice the rate." He said clinically. "It's unfortunate that the removal of the Horcrux caused you to come into your inheritance though, your body was put through a tremendous amount of stress you will most certainly be on bed rest for at least a weak." Harry nodded slowly and waited for the sudden wave of information to subside before speaking again.

"And classes?" He said slowly.

"I have arranged that your professors assign work that can be done while on bed rest, Miss Granger has agreed to bring your work to you and the house elves will be more than willing to gather any books you might need."

"And Voldemort?" Harry said with a frown.

"Distracted as promised." Vermont said calmly.

"The death eaters? Even if he's distracted they won't simply stay idle." Harry said with a frown.

"Also distracted, the Black Diamond is legendary." Snape said crisply. "And dark wizard or witch worth their salt will be after it, those who aren't will be easy to handle. In a word _you_ mister Potter, are to _rest_." He said forcefully. Harry winced but nodded slowly in defeat causing Snape to smirk as he straightened and reached into his pocket. "Ah, and Potter." He said pulling out an envelope. "We invite you to our Bonding ceremony, the details are enclosed." He said handing Harry the envelope. Harry stared at it openmouthed before nodding slowly and wincing.

"May the day give you all that you require, may your joining be fertile and filled with joy, your hearth always warm and your harvest forever bountiful." He said flushing a bit. Snape blinked at him in shock before his expression softened the slightest bit; behind him Vermont was looking at him with a new light in his eyes.

"Thank you Potter." Snape said quietly. Harry flushed a bit and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Uncle Harry, I'm telling you Severus, it has potential." Vermont said amused.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Damian sighed softly as the book slipped from Severus' lax fingers landing on the rug with a resolute thump. Severus breathed deep slow breaths his chin tucked into his chest as he slept. Severus had been fussing over him all week worrying over the damage giving his mother up might have had on him no matter what Damian said. Of course there was also the war and their upcoming bonding and about a million other things that kept his beloved late into the night. Using every bit of stealth he'd acquired from stalking the man late into the night he crept across the room and pulled out his wand. Carefully he levitated Severus and guided his still sleeping form to what had become 'their' room, the man was so deeply asleep that he didn't stir even when Damian settled him into the bed and pulled the covers over him. He smiled faintly as Severus turned to his side a frown on his face when his hands didn't find Damain in his usual space.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry had never felt so different. Even as the boy-who-lived he'd had some kinship with his classmates, he'd been just another kid no matter how frightening his life might be. But now…he felt ancient compared to them. Ron and Hermione, the two people who had stood beside him through thick and thin were like complete strangers to him now, they were _children_ to him. So very immature in every way. It was disconcerting and saddening, he felt alone because no one could truly understand. Except Snape and Vermont of course, but they were together and Harry didn't want to impose more than he already did on them, though he had to admit that he got on better with them now than he did before his training. He supposed it probably helped that the magic was translating nearly everything Snape said, honestly the man was a whole other level of genius when he got started!

His smile faded slightly as he slipped into the great hall and a silence fell around him. Wide round eyes watched him in awe as he made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ever since Dumbledore's death had been announced and Snape's refusal to take part in the war spread all eyes had turned to him. Begging him to save them, screaming _do_ something. He grit his teeth as the whispers started.

After Voldemort was gone he was going to get as far away from these people as he could! He would travel the world see everything there was to see- maybe he would go with Snape and Vermont and help resurrect old power spots. One thing was certain though, there was no way he was becoming a hero again, this was just ridiculous, no wonder Dumbledore had gone mad! He grit his teeth as he pushed the thought away. Dumbledore was a topic he wasn't quite ready to deal with just yet; logically he knew he would have to eventually, but not now, not while he was fighting a war.

Absently he lifted his hand to scratch at his scar only to be intercepted by the bandages wound around his head. The scar would be healed. Now that the cursed part of it had been removed it would heal over and fade forgotten with time. It was weird, but it was exhilarating- to know that this part of him that he'd always hated would be gone forever.

Unfortunately it meant that his time was running short.

Vermont had told him last night that his time relaxing was up, Snape's sources confirmed that Voldemort had shed the body he'd been possessing before the ancient magics could destroy it. The two bodies were returned to Vermont early that morning and it had been decided that Vermont would be burying his parents bodies within the week.

Harry shook his head and smiled faintly to himself. Tonight was not a night to be thinking of such things, tonight would be a happy occasion. Harry glanced back up at the head table and caught sight of his formerly dour professor. The man sitting there now was a completely different person, he was still stern, and still quite a git, but he'd changed. The expression was soft and Harry could see the way dark eyes gazed at Vermont a pale, long fingered hand holding Vermont's smaller slimmer hand thumb rubbing the back of it idly. Vermont on the other hand looked as though he was struggling to hide the broad smile that seemed to want to cross his lips. His cheeks were permanently flushed and his eyes were glittering brightly as he spoke in hushed yet animated tones to Snape. Harry smirked inwardly when Snape's face flushed suddenly his eyes widening in shock when Vermont held up what seemed to be a photo album of some sort. Snape snatched it away so fast that Harry found himself curious. What could have embarrassed Snape?

"So they tie the knot tonight ey?" Neville said beside him. Harry found himself grinning as he turned to the boy. Neville had grown a great deal in the last year, he was no longer afraid of his own shadow, though it might have had something to do with the wolf inside him. Being bitten was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Neville Longbottom.

"Yup." Harry said happily. It was his personal belief- as well as one he would never share aloud even under torture- that the two were perfect for each other, the surrogate parents he'd never had. These two were people he could respect and would follow to the death, to see them finally getting together after everything they'd been through made him prouder than he'd ever felt in his life.

"So there's this rumor going around." Neville said grinning sheepishly. Harry turned back to Nevill.

"Hmm?" He said feeling slightly giddy with excitement. Neville seemed to sense that and snorted.

"I said there's a rumor going around." He repeated. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Another one? What's it this time?" He asked curiously. Idly he noticed that Neville had truly grown into his body, he was broad now, quite a bit taller than Harry and looked strong…maybe he should be a werewolf too…maybe then he might grow a bit…

"There's a rumor that you're gay." Neville said leaning closer. Harry was distracted by the slight stubble on the strong jaw and nearly missed what had been said. When he realized he blushed brightly. Blue eyes sparkled and Neville smirked widely. "I see." He said displaying a row of white teeth. "In that case…"

Harry didn't even see it coming.

#$ #$ #$ #$ #$ #

Damian snorted idly beside his fiancé and tilted his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table causing Severus to snort.

"Longbottom's finally made his move hmmm?" He said amused.

"Really though, in the middle of the great hall?" Damian said smirking.

"Gryffindor bravery." Severus said annoyed as he shifted his gaze away from Longbottom and Potter, the former of which who had wrapped his arm around Potter's neck and was snogging him senseless. Damian was much more pleasant to look at anyway.

"Oh I don't know…he could just be staking his claim." Damian said lightly. "Merlin knows how long the boy's been pining after Potter; the brat was too dense to notice at all." He said before turning his gaze back to Severus. Severus knew a split second before it happened that he couldn't and wouldn't be able to stop it. Damian stood gracefully, captured his jaw with a finely boned hand and bent forward kissing him long and deep. Severus felt his heart thunder within his chest and knew that he would be unable to stand up for some time as fire raced through his veins. When Damian pulled away there was raw heat in his eyes that made Severus' breath hitch in his chest.

"I've staked my claim Lord Prince, when we next meet I hope to call you husband." He said before stepping away a devious smirk on his face as Severus stared after him. Catcalls filled the air and Minerva, for all her rigidity burst into peals of laughter along with the rest of the staff.

"Oh dear!" Minerva said between breaths. "I daresay you've met your match Severus!" She managed before cracking up again. Severus was aware that he was the center of the joke, but oddly enough he couldn't give a damn. A grin crept across his lips and Minerva's renewed laughter filled the air at the soppy look he was undoubtedly wearing.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Damian's breath hitched as he stepped barefoot onto the chilled grass. His robes a deep indigo stating clearly to all who knew where to look that he had thought this through carefully, his hair down and free stating clearly that he did this by his own will. Ravenclaw's diadem sat on his brow, a reminder of Severus' strength and sacrifice, the necklace around his neck always there, a promise that Severus would always keep. Damian felt the magic as it began to rise into the crisp night air and hesitantly took a step forward, just beyond the hedge overflowing with violet bell like flowers.

His eyes met Severus' and he forgot to breathe.

There was a moment of timelessness, a moment where nothing in the world mattered more than them and that moment. He was blind to the small floating lights that lit the way, he was blind to their guests who were waiting in reverent silence- he could only see Severus. His feet moved slowly and the magic rose through the air creating a soft sighing sound as the bonding ritual began. The guests shifted forming a ring around them and the sound of a hundred bells could be heard as the silver bells they had received along with their invitations let out their song. Damian felt oddly shy as he completed his journey and stood before Severus who was watching him with wonderment his hands shaking slightly at his sides. Slowly, their officiate walked forward, an aged man who had been friends with the Arbutus clan for years. Damian had known the man since he was only a few feet tall and the man stood proudly his grin obvious to all who looked.

"Tonight, on the night of Samhain we celebrate the union of these two souls." He said clearly his voice ringing through the air.

Damian knew that what the man was saying was important but all he could see was Severus, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest.

"We call upon the powers of old, to observe these two in their union as they have respectfully observed the traditions of old."

As he spoke a rush of powerful magic began to form in the air around them. Damian missed the next few phrases, he couldn't think beyond the magic he could feel already forming between them.

"-Will you, Lord Prince as the initiator of the courtship ritual complete the circle by speaking your vows to your intended?" The man said cutting through Damian's half-dazed state. Severus smiled faintly and reached out grasping his hand and lifting it entwining their fingers for all to see signaling the beginning of his vow.

"Arbutus…thee only to I love." Severus said softly. "When I first began the courtship ritual I made several promises, promises that at the time I could not claim to keep, yet I knew without a doubt in my mind that you would be the one person that could inspire them in me. You who are clever and sly-" He said smiling gently. "-who keeps me on my toes and cares for me with a determination that awes me." He stopped and simply stared at Damian for a moment soaking him in. "You, who _I_ only love." He whispered. Damian's breath hitched in his throat and his heart swelled. "I promise you love no matter the storm we face, I promise to stay by your side, to be your guide as you are mine, I promise that come what may you will find a warm hearth in my arms and a safe hold in my embrace. You are my strength-" he reached forward and Grasped Damian's other hand completing the circle. "A Prince is more than meets the eye; a Prince is as dark as he is sly. But the true power of a Prince is bound until love awakens it and his match is met. And true darkness is endless, a circle, a tie that is bound through devotion, an unbreakable chain." He whispered. Damian gasped as magic flared and flickered around them. His eyes widened when he could suddenly see the sturdy chain surrounding them a chain made of pure magic shining brightly as he wrapped around Severus several times before coming to attach to him. "It is a chain that I will happily wear for the rest of my days." Severus vowed quietly. A rush of wind filled the air and Damian sighed as he was nudged closer before a soft sound reminded him that it was his turn.

"The love of a Vermont is steadfast and unwavering." Damian said quietly. "It does not ever falter and it is all encompassing. A Vermont may only ever love once in their life and when they do love there is nothing in this world that would keep them from the person they love, thus is their determination." He smiled softly at Severus. "I have always feared falling in love; have always worried that I, like so many Vermont's behind me would be hurt in the end, would suffer the sting of rejection and betrayal. But even so I was drawn to you, and the more I knew about you Severus Snape, the more I came to love you. You who is brave and wise, who is strong where other's fall, the man I can respect as the head of the family we may create, the man who has assuaged my fears and doubts." He flushed softly but held Severus' gaze. "Thee only do I love, until the day that I die I will love you Severus, you know this and you will not betray me I know it. What is mine is yours, my arms will always welcome you my home will welcome you always." He said excitement brimming through him. Damian stared at Severus for a breath longer and knew without a doubt that everything would be fine as long as he had this man with him.

"As the head of the Vermont family I accept your vows and thusly, I bind myself to you." Damian said smiling as the magic thrummed and circled around them.

"As head of the Prince line I accept your vows and bind myself to you." Severus said taking a step closer so that they were mere inches apart.

"By the powers that be I tie these two, bound for eternity through the promises that they have made." The orator said stepping forward and sliding the edge of a silken tie between their joined hands. "Loyalty, patience, endurance, love, power, wealth, home and hearth, eternity! These ruins etched on the finest silk bind these two men together in an unbreakable knot!" The man said as he wrapped the silk around their hands until it magically joined together glowing brightly between them. "We kneel now in reverence to this union!" The man said kneeling. The sound of bells filled the air as their guests knelt down respectfully. "We join hands in acknowledgment of this joining!" He said causing their guests to join hands. "May it be observed by all manner of creature and magic alike that these two are bonded!"

"So mote it be!" The guests chorused. Damian felt joy rush through him as the magic poured in and out and around them completing the circle until the ties around their hands glowed and sank into their joined hands revealing the Prince ring on Damian's finger and the Vermont ring on Severus' signifying that they were bonded. A cheer rose into the air and Damian gasped as Severus wasted no time in slipping his arm around his waist pulling him closer dragging him into a kiss that made his blood boil with desire.

"Mine…at last you are mine." Severus whispered against his lips. Damian smiled and gazed up at Severus making certain that the man knew just how much he was longing for him.

"Yours, husband." Damian whispered before pressing his lips to Severus' in a slow burning kiss. It reminded him of the first time they had kissed, the passion that had simmered the hope for their shared future, the lust…but it was different this time. Because Severus loved him back and they were joined forever. Damian sighed quietly when they parted.

"Oi Vermont!" Potter called out. Damian reflexively reached out as he saw something flying towards him and caught sight of Potter's grin the instant it landed in the palm of his hand and he felt the tug of the portkey.

"SHIT!" Severus cursed clinging to him as they spun through the air violently too startled to stop themselves from crash landing. Damian groaned as Severus' heavy body hit his knocking the wind out of him as he landed on a cold floor. "I'll kill him." Severus muttered with a wheeze. Damian let out a choked laugh as Severus rolled off of him and held out a hand. Damian accepted and allowed himself to be pulled up before looking at what it was Potter had thrown at him.

"Happy honeymoon, you have three weeks to make me a godfather- crazy old uncle Harry." Damian read with a snort before looking around at the warm tasteful room they'd landed in as Severus tugged the bottle from his hand and pulled the note off.

"It's lube." Severus said mildly amused. Damian flushed at the heated look he was speared with. "Taken Gently, the never ending bottle of lube." He read smirking slowly. Damian felt heat and anticipation burn through him. Finally, _finally_.

"And what…" He said stepping closer and lowering his eyes. "…if I don't want to be 'taken gently?'" He whispered lifting his gaze.

"Oh you will be, the first time, and perhaps the second time, but we have three weeks, I'm certain you'll get what you want at some point." Severus said before gently lifting his chin and closing the space between them.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry laughed long and hard at the look Snape had speared him with before the portkey took them away and Neville grinned beside him happy to see him happy, though there was a tightness around his eyes. Harry turned to him and his own smile faded as determination crept into his gaze, a certain knowledge and readiness, he was a warrior, and he was ready to fight.

"Potter…I'm afraid you can't stay for the reception" Kingsley said behind him. Harry nodded slowly and Neville barred his teeth.

"Don't you dare die out there Harry." He hissed pulling Harry closer. Neville was fighting the desire to keep Harry safely locked away with every fiber of his being and Harry could tell. He sighed and leaned into the broad frame glad that at this crucial moment he had someone to lean on.

"I won't." He said emptily. Neville's jaw flexed and he let out a harsh breath before moving closer and gently brushing their lips together.

"After this is over we're going to France." He muttered.

"Germany." Harry said smiling faintly.

"Iceland." Neville returned with a smirk.

"Greenland?" Harry said with a smile.

"I've always wanted to visit the states." Neville said thoughtfully. Harry smiled at him and blue eyes hesitantly told him what neither of them had the courage to say just yet. Slowly Harry pulled away nodding at Neville before turning his back and striding away with Kingsley.

"Where are they going?" The Vermont Matron asked curiously. Neville stared at Harry's back until with a crack he apparated.

"There was a call just before the ceremony." Neville said softly. "Voldemort is attacking the ministry." He whispered helplessly. The matron's expression became sour and she lifted her cane before slamming it back down forcefully.

"And just why, young man, are you still here rather than being with the man you love?" She inquired sharply. Neville's cheeks flushed and he looked at her stunned.

"How did you-"

"I'm a Vermont boy; I know love when I see it, now go! There is no place on this earth that you should be other than standing beside him." She said with a decisive nod.

"But he told me not to come-"

"Since when does an alpha do as his submissive mate demands?" She cut in raising an eyebrow in challenge. The very thought had Neville barring his teeth eyes flashing silver in the moonlight. "Go to him boy, before you regret it for the rest of your life." She said an old hurt shining through her eyes. Neville nodded sharply before taking off at a run apparating away with a growl.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Damian felt as though he was burning, drowning in pleasure. Severus pressed a kiss to his belly dark eyes roving over his naked skin as he writhed against the black sheets. "Severus!" He sobbed one hand gripping the pillow while the other lay pinned at his side by their entwined fingers.

"One more my love." Severus whispered nibbling lightly on the skin at his thigh as another finger slipped into his passage opening him slowly. Severus hadn't been lying when he said he would be gentle, the man had taken to preparing him with the same careful concentration and focus that he gave to his potion making. Damian wondered if he would ever be able to look at a cauldron again without getting hard. Severus brushed that spot deep inside him and Damian felt himself arch off the bed a cry passing his lips as white flashed before his eyes.

"Now! Now! Sev, please, no more!" He begged until he was babbling. Severus' fingers slipped away and Damian felt as though he would cry from frustration until Severus' body slid over his their skin burning with every touch. He felt the man press against his entrance and breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves as dark eyes stared into his.

"Look at me love; don't close your eyes, not for an instant." He whispered. Damian blinked but kept his eyes open even as the pressure increased until it burned and Damian choked on a gasp as he was filled. He felt as though he was breaking, but never had anything in his life felt this good, never had he felt more contented. Dark eyes watched him and Severus visibly shuddered with restraint. Damian could feel him, deep, searing, pulsing…

"More." He managed through grit teeth. Yes more, his body agreed clenching as Severus pulled out before swiftly impaling him again hammering into his prostate. Damian cried out but then they were moving and all he could do was cling to Severus as his body took over and the heat between them grew. Severus kissed him as he moved panting in his ear against his jaw, nipping, kissing, hands holding him roaming moving as they joined together again and again until Damian couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended. More and more further and further Damian gasped and sobbed and begged and wept as they grew closer and closer to the edge.

"Damian my love" Severus gasped against his cheek. Damain cried out as something inside of him finally broke loose and nothing but blinding pleasure and the feel of Severus against him made sense any more.

Severus gasped as the tight heat around him grew even tighter and the images of Damian thrashing and clinging, eyes wide and trusting sent him over the edge. He shuddered out his release empting inside his husband for the first time and feeling some empty part of him that he'd never noticed fade away.

The scalding heat inside him was the first thing that registered in Damian's fogged mind, the feel of it drew a gasp from him before he could help it and he sighed as Severus' dark eyes came into view. A smile curved across the man's lips as he watched him and Damian reached to trace them before noticing that Severus was no longer above him but beside him. He'd been so out of it he hadn't even noticed the change though he did notice the slightly empty feeling and the warmth in his belly.

"Severus…" He whispered happily. Severus lazily pulled him closer and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead as his other hand lifted and settled the covers around them. Damian smiled happily and curled into Severus' chest.

"Sleep my love." Severus whispered brushing his knuckles across his cheek. Damian sighed softly and pressed a kiss to the hand before it could retreat.

Finally he was where he belonged.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Blood…there was blood everywhere. There were war cries and cries for help, there were curses and pleas- but all of it meant nothing to Harry. He cut through his foe without mercy; he wanted this to end tonight. He was so _tired_ of it all! He marched forward surrounded by friends ignoring the cut on his cheek and the burn on his side, ignoring when another friend dropped behind. Finally, as though summoned a cloaked figure turned towards him and red eyes glared hatefully at him.

"Harry Potter." The man said. Harry could see though, that the man was barely clinging to life. His body was rotting around him and Harry could smell the stench from where he stood. Mockingly Harry bowed the same way Voldemort had once bowed to him standing in a graveyard shattering the last of Harry's innocence.

"How's the wife?" Harry said with a smirk. A furious look crossed Voldemort's pale features and Harry laughed as the man let loose a curse which he easily dodged. "Ohh did I touch a nerve?" Harry jeered boldly.

"You know _nothing_ Potter!" Voldemort hissed drawing back his hood. Harry could see that whatever body Voldemort had possessed was being slowly eaten by magic part of the skull could be seen through matted black hair and rotted flesh.

"Don't I?" Harry said coldly. "You took _everything_ from me Voldemort." He hissed. "You took the family I should have had, the love that should have been mine, and for what? A prophesy? My, _my_ aren't we superstitious." He said with a sneer.

"Silence you foolish boy! You know _nothing _of suffering! _Nothing_!" Voldemort cried out. And that's when Harry saw it, the glimmer of agony, Voldemort had fallen for his own trap, he fell in love with Vermont's mother, and now she was dead. It was sad Harry decided as he readied himself. It was sad that _this_ was how it would have to end, that Voldemort would die alone without ever knowing what it was like to love and be loved in return. But as sad as it was, it was time.

"Go to her Voldemort, she's waiting." He said quietly. Red eyes widened briefly. "Adavra Kedavra." Harry whispered. The green light shot from his wand and Voldemort's hand twitched, but as Harry watched, the man didn't block it or try to defend himself. He watched the light approach with terror in his eyes, but when it finally hit- there was the briefest flash of acceptance and peace. Harry watched as the light struck Voldemort and red eyes became dull and glassy. He watched as the man's body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Dead. Voldemort was dead.

"HARRY!" Harry gasped at the sound of Nevilles voice and looked up just in time to see the broad body block him a halo of red surrounding it as the spell that was meant for him hit. The smell of burnt flesh, the grimace on Nevilles face-

Harry _screamed_.


	19. Chapter 19

**REVIEW! This is the last chapter, please let me know what you think! I really worked hard on this, like I do on all my other stories its only fair if you send me a little note after all the hours I put into it especially considering I was nice enough to upload the whole damn story instead of sleeping...which is what I probably should be doing right about now...hmmm I'll just upload the image and be done with it...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**Fun fact Number 9: Severus keeps a bottle of 'Taken Gently' on his nightstand and refuses to use any other brand.**

_Chapter 1__9_

Damian sat down in the empty chair beside Harry and stared sightlessly at the mound of dirt before them. War…such a bitter thing, so many had died, so many had suffered, and more would continue to suffer. "Every one else has left Harry." He said quietly. Harry stared blankly at the mound of dirt his hands folded under his chin his green eyes circled with deep black smudges.

"I killed a man." Harry said quietly. Damian's gaze softened.

"I know." He said quietly. Harry's eyes filled with tears and he didn't stop them from falling.

"So many dead…" He rasped. "So many families torn apart, grieving, so many funerals but…" His breath caught in his throat. "Will anyone mourn Tom Riddle?" He wondered aloud.

"I will." Severus said coming up behind them his expression set and grim. Harry stared up at the man with wide eyes begging him for answers that no one could give. Severus nodded slowly. "Come Potter, we have one more grave to visit today." He said quietly before holding out his hand for Damian who accepted it with tired eyes. Severus hesitated briefly before holding his other arm out for Harry. Green eyes stared at it for a long moment before Harry found himself lurching forward curling into Snape's side like a child clutching at his robes. Severus sighed but curled an arm around him as he guided him further into the cemetery. They passed many silent graves, some old, some fresh, some lonesome and without care, some clean and well tended. Stone angels looked down on them and images of mothers and children gazed sightlessly at them as they passed deeper and deeper until Harry could see vague shapes that sharpened as they approached.

McGonagall stood proudly with her chin held high dressed in crepe and lace her eyes somber. Harry could see a few others as well, others that he vaguely recognized from Tom Riddle's memories and it took him a moment to recognize who's burial he was attending. Vermont came around him on the other side and gently settled a blanket across his shoulders to ward off the bone deep chill that filled the air. Harry couldn't help it, he turned into their embrace and wept safe in the arms of the two men who had sacrificed nearly everything to get where they were today. Harry stood with the others and said farewell to the darkest lord of their era, mourning the loss of the clever boy who took all the wrong turns and became something great and terrible.

When it was over and the others had gone each giving him a significant look just before leaving, one of respect and sorrow and acceptance, Severus did something Harry would have never expected and simply hoisted him into his arms carrying him like a child to the apparition point. Harry gripped the front of the man's robe glad that he could feel like a child being comforted and sighed as they apparated. The long walk up the front lawn was silent and Hogwarts, having ended early felt oddly hallow as Severus' and Damion's footsteps echoed across the stones.

Harry was nearly asleep by the time they reached the hospital wing, lulled by the comfort and exhausted by grief.

"Longbottom." Severus said greeting the young man who's back had been bandaged while the flesh and bone re-grew.

"How are you feeling?" Damian said reaching over and settling a hand on Neville's pale sweat slicked forehead. Severus twitched.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." He said shaking his head as Damian glanced at him worriedly. "No Longbottom's in the family! I draw the line here!" He said with a frown. Damian smirked slightly and Severus groaned inwardly.

"Of course my love. Now put uncle Harry down before you make Neville here jealous." Severus flushed to notice that he'd all but forgotten about the weight in his arms before carefully he moved to the empty side of the bed and settled the burden down frowning at how thin Harry was while he tucked the boy in. A green eye opened and a faint smile appeared on Potter's lips as he curled further into Nevilles arms. Damian cleared his throat daintily and Severus frowned before noticing that his hand was settled on Harry's forehead checking for fever while the other was running a diagnostic scan on Neville. Severus straightened and cleared his throat lamely.

"Right, Longbottom get some rest and for merlin's sake make Harry eat something!" He said with a lift of his chin before stalking away. Damian smirked slightly at Longbottom's raised eyebrows.

"You heard the man Longbottom, rest up." He said with a pointed look. Neville winced visibly and nodded before resting his forehead against Harry's and slowly relaxing. Damian smirked at the image the two made before slowly making his way to the door way where Severus was standing dark eyes softening as he watched the two fall asleep.

"He sees you as a father figure you know." Damian said with a small smile. Severus made a sound in the back of his throat before turning sharply and lifting his chin.

"And if you have anything to do with it Longbottom will too." He said as he closed the doors to the infirmary behind them. Damian's smile didn't waver.

"And what's wrong with that hmmm? You're a good father." Damian said as they walked slowly through the halls.

"I am hmm? What proff do you have of that?" Severus said amusedly. Damian smirked.

"Nine months worth." He said simply. Severus frowned and halted as his mind processed that.

"Nine months? What the devil does that mean?" He asked curiously. Damian smirked slyly and settled his hands over his stomach.

"You'll find out in nine months." Damian said. Severus stared at him his expressions shifting from one to the next before suddenly he was dropping to his knees beside him staring up at him in hope and joy and wonder.

"Do you mean…" Damian's smirk didn't waver.

"Better get to work Severus, you have nine months to practice on Neville and Harry before your own children are born." Damian said proudly. Severus' hands shook as he grasped Damians' and pulled them forward pressing a kiss to each of them before pressing another to Damian's belly.

"Damian…" He whispered reverently his eyes shining with unshed tears. Damian's smirk softened into a tender smile.

"I love you too Severus." He said quietly. Severus pressed his cheek to the still flat stomach and sighed softly.

Never in a million years had he anticipated that he would have what he had, would be where he was.

But he was.

And the war was over. And finally, _finally_ he could welcome his child into the world knowing that it was safe…wait a moment…

Severus' eyes snapped open.

"Did you say children?" He demanded. Damian smirked.

"Yes, you see the thing about Vermont males is that we give birth in pairs- I believe you've met my cousins? The twins?" He said raising his eye bows.

"Twins." Severus repeated blankly.

"Twins." Damian said smirking.

"With our brains and magical prowess." Severus said softly. Damian grinned.

"Of course." He said lifting his chin.

"I will retire when they are old enough to be students." Severus said dryly. Damian snorted.

"And just who are you going to entrust Hogwarts to?" He said amused. Severus thought for a moment.

"Potter." He said with a nod. Damian rose both eyebrows.

"Why Potter?" He asked laughter in his voice.

"Revenge." Severus said before slowly standing.

Damian's laughter could be heard though out the halls of Hogwarts that day.

Unfortunately Severus would not be turning over his headmastership to Harry Potter until the day he turned one hundred years old and finally decided to leave Hogwarts. By that point he and his husband had nine children, the last of which surprisingly _didn't_ come in a pair. Severus Snape and Damian Vermont would go down in history as the men who revived a dying society; they would revive magical hotspots all over the world. Their children were taught the old ways and one by one after having proved themselves took control of a hotspot spreading their power under the watchful eyes of their mother figure Damian who was well known for his ability to stare even the bravest of men into doing as they were told.

By the time their last child graduated from Hogwarts the war was little more than a bad memory in the eyes of the aged. Harry Potter, became something of a living legend as well, it was said by the venerable Severus Snape that no matter where Harry Potter went a troublesome adventure was sure to follow. Of course Harry Potter was not the only legend by the time he and his husband Neville Longbottom decided to settle down indefinitely at Hogwarts. The legendary Arbutus twins and the dragons of Panzer were quite famous as well…but that my dear friends, is another story, for another time….

-fin-


End file.
